Scions of the Dark Side
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Obi-Wan, after his death returns to his lover’s side in a body without the ability to touch the Force. With his lover at his side, they move forward to achieve what is rightfully theirs. AU Xanatos/Obi-Wan. Dark elements
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any recognizable Star Wars entity in this story.

A/N: This is my first ever massive Star Wars story. It's actually closer to an epic but that is beside the point. I also took some liberties when it comes to Force powers but this is a massively AU story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Xanatos finally made it back to the jungle clearing. He'd spent most of the day hiding in a patch of mud, surrounded by several different types of blood sucking animals. He dropped to his knees next to the limp form, fingers gently brushing through the short, reddish hair before trailing down the long braid. With a soft sigh he dragged his thumb across one sharp cheekbone and along his jaw line to touch silky lips. "Such a waste." 

The younger Force user was sprawled over the ground, long limbs bent slightly. From a distance it appeared he was simply asleep, but closer the truth was evident. A cauterized wound was in the center of his chest, right where his heart _used _to be. Xanatos remembered everything that had lead up to the death of his young lover.

He had been hiding on the planet, counting on its rich environment to hide him from the Jedi Council. For nearly a year and a half he had been living in solitude on the planet, only leaving on occasion, heavily disguised to visit the markets on other planets and gather goods he needed or check to make sure his business was still alive. Periodically he would meet up with Obi-Wan and they would spend several days together before the Padawan had to return to Qui-Gon's side. The fallen Jedi wasn't sure how his mate managed to get away from the Jedi Master, but every time he'd arrive, with the older Jedi none the wiser about what was going on.

That morning he'd woken to find the jungle around him silent, all of the animals having fled in the night. Many of them were Force sensitive and had grown used to his presence. Their absence was a less then subtle hint that more Force users had arrived on the planet and more then likely would not be friendly towards him. He had carefully reached out through the link he and Obi-Wan had forged at the start of their relationship.

His mate had sent back a wave of love, tinged with worry. From what the dark Jedi could gather from the younger man he and Qui-Gon were on the planet looking for him. The younger Jedi had pleaded with his lover to leave, some how managing to keep Qui-Gon from getting suspicious about his actions.

Without warning the two Jedi had stumbled over his hiding place. Qui-Gon had instantly drawn his lightsaber and attacked his former Apprentice without thought. Xanatos had barely managed to jump clear, his own lightsaber flying to his hand. Obi-Wan had stared between the two men, unsure whose side to take. His Master, who he loved and regarded as a father, or the man he loved and had forged a bond with.

When Xanatos had tripped over the rock, Obi-Wan's decision was taken from his hands. The fallen Jedi had gone down, lightsaber dropping from his hand, the red blade disappearing. The young man flung himself over his mate just as his Master drove his own saber forward, intent on finally ending Xanatos' life.

The green blade pierced the Padawan's body and he slumped over his partner's body, breathing coming to a shuddering halt. Qui-Gon's blade quickly retracted and he stared down at his Apprentice's body, blue eyes wide with shock. Xanatos gently pushed Obi-Wan's body off him, fingers brushing over the younger man's cheek before his eyes went to his former Master who hadn't moved.

"And you thought you were a failure when you lost me to the Dark Side. I believe you have just proven your self wrong." His voice was dark with loathing and anger as the Dark Side swirled around him. He carefully settled his lover's body on the ground and got to his feet, dark clothing rippling in the slight breeze surrounding them.

Qui-Gon snapped out of his daze, icy eyes narrowing in anger. "You did this to him. If you weren't such a coward and hadn't pulled him in front of you none of this would have happened. He would still be here."

The younger Force user smirked, calling his lightsaber back to his hand with a mere thought. "I think your eyes are going Jinn. I could have sworn it was your blade that pierced his chest, stole his life away. And you have the gall to blame me. It's sad that you've been undone by yet another apprentice." His voiced dropped slightly as he gazed at his former Master from beneath his lashes. "But then, you've always had a soft spot for the young boys."

Qui-Gon took a step backwards, his long body tensing with anger. "You have a lot of gall to be saying anything like that deCrion. I had nothing to do with your leaving the Order; you chose to do that because of your greed."

Xanatos stroked the scar on his cheek. "Believe what you will Master, but my greed had nothing to do with it. I realized that I had a greater destiny then trying to help the never ending problems in the Galaxy."

He could feel the flickers of the Force skimming across his shield, probing, looking for an entrance. It was obvious that Jinn and his mate had not come alone. The fallen Jedi smirked slightly. He hadn't realized that the Council thought he was so important. With a sharp laugh he bowed to his former Master. "I would love to stay and continue this discussion, but I have a feeling your friends will be here soon, and I feel no desire to have to deal with so many of you self-righteous pricks all at once. Until next time."

With a simple flick of his wrist he kicked up loose mud and dying foliage and flung them at the older man, using it as a distraction so he could escape.

Xanatos smiled slightly at his lover's body, fingers continuing to stroke over his lips. "He won't be able to escape this one. Revenge will be mine, even if it means the end of me." He gently rested his free hand right above the wound on Obi-Wan's chest and called on the Force, feeling the dark energy swirl around him. He sent it skittering along the younger man's body and felt the answering flicker of the Force from Obi-Wan's body. Reaching out further he wound his own power around the small flame and drew it up from the darkness that surrounded it.

Drawing in a harsh breath Xanatos removed his hand from his lover's face and plunged it into one of the pouches on his belt to remove a large, opaque multi-faceted crystal. He had found it one of the caves on the planet and had planned on using it in a lightsaber, but what he had in mind for it now was so much more important.

Thrusting himself deeper into the dark around him he drew the flame closer and wrapped it securely in his power before thrusting it into the crystal. He slumped over his lover's body for several minutes. "Fuck. I'm not going to try that again. Only for you my love."

The crystal flared brighter for a moment before settling back into a steady glow of blue tinged silver. The dark Jedi slowly got to his feet and headed back into the jungle, crystal blue eyes focused on the mountains in the distance where his small ship was hidden.

-----

Xanatos collapsed on the small bunk, feeling like he was going to pass out. Between the forced hike to the ship to avoid the Jedi sweeping the jungle for him, and storing his lover's essence in the crystal, he felt completely drained, both physically and through the Force.

With a groan of frustration he sat up and shed his cloak and belt. He carefully pulled the crystal from the pouch and curled around it on the bed, smiling slightly when he felt it's warmth seep into his skin. He drew the blanket up, and settled in, knowing it wouldn't be safe to leave the planet until the Jedi had withdrawn.

-----

Xanatos strode down the landing ramp of his ship, his cloak pulled tight against the whipping wind, his anger barely hidden. One of his servants was standing at the base of the ramp. "Welcome home My Lord, there are so-" The old man found his throat suddenly closed off, invisible fingers crushing his windpipe as his master watched him with narrowed eyes.

"I told you I was not to be disturbed when I returned. I will be in my meditation chamber, and I do not wish to be interrupted. If anyone sets foot anywhere near me while I am in my chamber they will not live." He released the man and continued across the grass to his mansion, ignoring the looks his mechanics were shooting him. They knew not to disturb him when he returned home.

The servants in the house were all standing in lines down the foyer, awaiting his arrival, heads bowed in reverence. The fallen Jedi quickly looked around; glad to see that at least some of his people were remembering their indoctrination. He swept up the stairs and down the hall to his room, which was barred by a Force lock. He didn't even stop as he sent a pulse of Force at the device, causing the door to swing open.

With a tired sigh he stripped his cloak off and dropped it in one of the chairs before striding across the room to open the thick durasteel door that hid his meditation chamber. The circular chamber was made of black granite harvested from Korriban, a planet steeped in dark energy. Xanatos had paid more credits then he liked to think about to ship it here, but it had been worth it. The dark stone were carved with various Sith runes, designed to focus the Force and make it easier to harness.

He knelt in the center of the room and set the crystal in front of him, smiling slightly as the crystal flared bright. "Yes love, I know." With slow, careful precision he drew the Force to him, the dark power surrounding him like a lover. Once he felt he had it under control he plunged into the crystal, feeling the silver blue flame brush against his power.

/Xan, what the hell is going on?/

The dark Jedi reached out a tendril of his power, brushing against the flame. (I'll tell you later. How do you feel Kobi?)

Weird. I can feel the Force, but other then that I can't sense anything else. I want to know what is going on.

Xanatos wrapped his mate in his power, trying to pass on some kind reassurance. (How much do you remember?)

/I remember my time at the Temple, and everyone there, the first time we met and coming to Haruun Kal to find you and then nothing until I felt your Presence just now./

(Shit. Obi-Wan, you're dead.) He hadn't wanted to make it sound so callous and uncaring, but at this point it seemed easier to just tell his mate the truth. No point in beating around the bush. The younger man was smart and would have figured it out, given enough time. For a moment he feared his mate wasn't going to answer.

/What happened?/

(You and Jinn found my hiding place sooner then I thought. He wasted no time in drawing his saber. I tripped and you jumped in front of me, evidently hoping that Jinn would stop before he injured you. However, he was so wrapped up in trying to kill me that he never even noticed you. He ran you through. I had to leave your body because other Jedi were on there way but I eventually made it back. I trapped your essence in a Force sensitive crystal.)

/And is that your whole plan? Leave me trapped inside a fucking crystal for the rest of my life? I'd rather you'd just let me die Xan. I don't want to live if I can't ever touch you again./

Xanatos wrapped his power more tightly around the younger Force user's essence, trying his best to pass along some kind of comfort. (Obi-Wan, listen to me I never would have placed you in a crystal if I didn't have some way to bring you back. However, there is one minor problem.)

This was the one problem he knew his mate would have with his whole plan. While Obi-Wan was still more emotional than most Jedi he had managed to reach the balance that many Masters had achieved, including the one about taking a sentient life. Xanatos wasn't sure how well the young Jedi would take completely outing someone else's spirit in order to take their body.

/Xan, what's the problem?/

(I can put you back in a body, but not yours. It was too damaged by the attack. And the only way for you to be able to take a body is to force someone from their body. Which means consigning them to eternal darkness. They cannot become part of the Force unless a Force user is nearby to help them. Of course, if they were to give their body to you, I would be more then willing to help them rejoin the Force.)

Obi-Wan's essence seemed to flicker for a moment before dimming slightly. /I understand. Let me think about this Xan./

(As you wish Kobi. I have some business to attend to but I will return in a little.) Sending a soft flicker of love the dark Jedi returned to his body, wincing when he realized how cold he was. He carefully stood and tucked the crystal back into his pouch before striding out of the room. With a soft sigh he pulled open his closet and pulled out a thick blood red robe and slipped it on as he crossed his room to open the door.

His major domo was standing right outside the door, twisting his hands nervously. When he noticed his master he bowed low. "My lord, there are several matters requiring your attention, but I thought you would like to know your Nekima has been acting up since you left. She mauled one of her handlers."

The fallen Jedi smiled blue eyes bright. "I'm sure she had good reason to. I've told you many times she can sense your fear. Find me later and tell me the rest of what needs to be done. I need to make sure she is not in any kind of danger."

The man bowed even lower before scampering off. Xanatos watched the man until he disappeared around the corner before heading down the hallway that branched off right before the room of his door, leading out to a small courtyard. The moment he set foot into the weak sunlight a huge figure uncurled from beneath one of the trees and leisurely strolled over to the fallen Jedi, white eyes boring into his form.

"Hello Vinylas. I hear you've been tormenting my staff." He reached out to scratch one of the Nekima's ears, eyes roving over the huge animal. The Nekima were a species of Force sensitive catlike creatures that lived on Chalacta. His was one of the rarer species that lived high in the mountains. She was a deep black that seemed to absorb the light and had emerald green stripes and her teeth were nearly as long as his forearm. However, the Nekimas most striking feature were their eyes. The iris was white, ringed with gold and it was said the great animals could vaguely see the flow of the Force around them.

The Nekima were easily big enough for humans to ride and Xanatos had plans for using the giant animals as mounts in war and was even now setting up a site for breeding them near his compound.

Because of the fact they were Force sensitive they bonded with the first Force user they were near and became fiercely loyal of that person. They had been known to go berserk if they sensed their masters' death and there were several records of the animals having killed people who had been plotting against their masters.

Vinylas arched into her master's touch, a deep grumbling purr thrumming through her chest. Once Xanatos was certain the Nekima was calm he reached into her mind and quickly sorted through her thoughts. He stopped on one image of two of her handlers fighting. While she couldn't comprehend human speech she could sense emotions and Xanatos was picking up the feeling of anger and mutinous intentions from one of her handlers.

He wasn't overly surprised when he felt the satisfaction coming from Vinylas about having saved her master from certain death. The fallen Jedi pulled out of the Nekima's mind, one hand moving to scratch her throat. "Very good Vinylas. I'll make sure you get some Boma meat tonight."

She rolled on to her back, displaying her trust for him before she got back to her feet and crossed the courtyard to go back to sleep underneath her tree. Xanatos smiled at her before heading back inside, knowing that there were many things he needed to get done, the most important of which was to try and find a find a new body for Obi-Wan. He had the feeling that if he found someone who was depressed and had no family to live for they would be willing to give their body up. However, talking to the mauled handler came first. He needed to know exactly what had driven the man to even think of betraying him.

Again, his major domo was standing just outside the door to Vinylas' compound, afraid that the Nekima would maul him. He was about to speak when Xanatos silenced him with a simple raised finger. "No. Take me to the mauled handler. I have learned some disturbing news from her and I need to speak to him right away."

"As you wish my Lord." The man started down the hallway, moving much quicker then he normally did so his master would not trip over him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Xanatos spoke again.

"Tell me exactly what happened the day Vinylas mauled him." Despite the fact he knew what had happened from the Nekima, he wanted to hear what the handler had said. He was certain the man had told some foolish story, forgetting that his master controlled the Force and could pry it out of him. The fallen Jedi was looking forward to pulling the truth out of the man, even if it caused him permanent mental damage. That would teach his other servants to have second thoughts about betraying him.

"Shimsa had gone into clean your Nekima's courtyard. Normally she just stays under her tree and barely pays any attention to them but that day she watched his every move. Later Kilisree came out and started talking with Shimsa. Shimsa said something that Kilisree didn't like and the two started fighting. Before either of them could react Vinylas jumped Shimsa and tried to disembowel him. He managed to roll on to his back but not before sustaining heavy wounds. Kilisree and one of the newer handlers managed to get the Nekima to back off and get Shimsa to his room. She hasn't attacked anyone else since then."

Xanatos nodded. "Good. Go find Kilisree and have him come down here. I'll need to talk to him after Shimsa." He could feel the pain radiating off the injured man and knew that he would have no problems locating the man. He ignored the domo as he bowed before vanishing down a hallway.

The fallen Jedi pushed open the door to the small room Shimsa was in, blue eyes going immediately to the bed. Shimsa was wrapped in a multitude of bandages and lying on the bed. He was unconscious from the amount of painkillers in his system, but that was something he could easily work around. With a feral grin he plunged into Shimsa's mind and used the Force to remove all traces of the drugs from the other man's system.

Shimsa came awake with a groan of pain, dark eyes unfocused. "What the hell is going on? The doctor said that I should remain unconscious until the wounds are mostly healed."

Xanatos took immense pleasure at the look of horror that crossed the other man's face when he realized exactly who he was speaking too. "I must admit, most people would rather cut their tongue off before saying something like that to me. You must be either extremely brave or extremely stupid."

Shimsa made to get up, but fell back as the pain from the wounds Vinylas had caused reached his mind. "My Lord, I didn't mean that. The last of the drugs in my system was hampering my judgment."

The black haired man smiled, one hand going to the lightsaber hanging on his belt. "I'm going to ignore the fact you're lying to me. There are no traces of the drug in your system, as I purged the chemicals before you woke." He leaned forward slightly, eyes boring into the injured man. "Now, why did Vinylas attack you?"

His servant shifted slightly, dark eyes moving away from the fallen Jedi. "I don't know. I was simply cleaning out her courtyard when she attacked me. I didn't do anything to provoke her."

Xanatos' grin widened and he leaned forward slightly, using the Force to hold Shimsa tight to the bed, making it hard for the other man to breathe. "I find that hard to believe. Nekimas bond with their masters and I was able to probe her mind surrounding the events that led to her mauling you. I believe you had some idea of doing something that would cause me harm. Otherwise, she would not have attacked you. What were you doing?"

Shimsa struggled against the pressure holding him to the bed, ignoring the pain of his wounds as panic started to swamp him. "Nothing I swear. I would never do anything that might harm you Master deCrion."

The fallen Jedi pulled his lightsaber from his belt and flicked it on, the blood red blade casting a demonic light on his face. He slowly lowered the blade until it was hovering just above Shimsa's forehead, one of the few places on his body not covered with bandages. "I'm tired of trying to get you to admit your plans. It would have been easier if you'd just told me, but I can see I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

Before the man could say anything Xanatos dove into the other man's mind and started rifling through his thoughts, paying no heed to the feeble mental fight the man was putting up. After several minutes of intense searching the dark Jedi found what he was looking for. A brief fleeting thought of turning in the bounty on his master's head.

Xanatos withdrew from the man, and extinguished his blade. Shimsa was breathing hard, eyes so wide the whites of his eyes were visible. "It was stupid of you to think I wouldn't catch on to your little plan. It's impossible to hide from the Force. I'll let you live for now, but don't get to comfortable with your continued life. I will be making an example of you."

He left the room to find a man outside that he recognized as Kilisree from Vinylas' memory. The man dropped to his knees and bowed low, resting his forehead on the floor at the toes of Xanatos boots. "My Lord, I promise I had nothing to do with Shimsa. When he told me his plan to turn you into the Jedi Council I was horrified. I was going to subdue him and call the guards but your Nekima got to him first."

The fallen Jedi stared at the man kneeling in front of him for several minutes before lightly touching the man on the head. "Stand up." The man slowly stood, grey eyes filled with fear. Xanatos smiled at him slightly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. Just walk with me and tell me what happened."

Kilisree nodded slightly and fell into step slightly behind his master. "I remembered seeing something on the HoloNet about the Jedi Council putting a bounty on your head. I thought it was unusual because I always remember hearing they took care of dealing with their own runaways. Shimsa had been in the room with me when the announcement came on. After he saw all the details he got up and said he was going to clean out Vinylas' courtyard. I was worried about the look on his face when he left so I got up and followed him."

He took a steadying breath before continuing his tale. "When I got to the courtyard he was muttering to himself and I heard him say something about Force suppression drugs. I confronted him about it and we started arguing about it. Next thing I knew Vinylas was attacking him."

With a jolt Kilisree realized he'd followed Xanatos all the way out to the hanger housing his shuttle and that no one was around. He turned fearful eyes on his master, certain the fallen Jedi was going to kill him. "Please don't kill me! I'm the only support my mother and children have. They can't afford to lose me."

The fallen Jedi smiled softly. "You don't need to worry Kilisree. Just relax." He gently probed the other man's mind, pleased to see that the other man was telling the truth. "I believe you. And since you've proven to me you can be trusted, I'm going to give you a promotion of a sort. While you will still be Vinylas' keeper, I expect you to tell me of any rumors about me that go through my servants, and anything you believe could be a sign someone is planning to harm me. In return for your services, your family will be taken care of."

Kilisree stared at the younger man for several seconds before he dropped to his knees again, forehead resting on Xanatos' boots. "Thank you my lord. I'll do what ever you ask of me."

"Good, good. Stand." When Kilisree was back on his feet Xanatos rested his hand on the other man's forehead and wrapped him in a layer of the Force, designed to keep other people from getting too suspicious of his spy. "Report to me the moment you have any news. For now, go back and make sure Vinylas is comfortable. I owe her my freedom."

Kilisree bowed once before heading back to the mansion to fulfill his master's wishes. Once the other man was out of sight Xanatos withdrew the crystal that held Obi-Wan's essence from the pouch and gently slid into it, seeking out his lover.

(Obi-Wan?) There was a moment when he felt nothing before Obi-Wan's power gently touched him.

/Xanatos. What's going on? I felt your anger./

(A minor problem. It seems the Temple has put a bounty on my head. Evidently the Jedi don't think they can stop me alone. One of my servants was planning on collecting on the bounty. He will cease to be a problem before too long. Before his mate could say anything he continued. Have you come to a decision yet?)

/I have. I want to come back, but only if the person is completely willing and they have nothing left to live for. I won't steal the life of someone who has people to support or people who care about them./

Xanatos touched his partner with his power, passing along his happiness. (I understand. And it would probably be best if you didn't go back to the Temple. I can't say how well they would take your resurrection, let alone in someone else's body.)

/Agreed, but it doesn't matter. I was extremely close to taking my Trials. I'm sure it doesn't matter I never actually took them./

(You were taking your tests at 22! Don't most people take it when they're 25, or even older?) Xanatos hadn't realized how strong his mate actually was. Yes, he'd had ideas, but he'd never gotten a chance to test his theories.

/Yes. No one had realized how high my midi-chlorian count was until just last year. I developed some since unrecorded powers and the Council decided to allow me to take my tests early./

(New powers? Should I be worried?)

/No. There was only one I actually got a chance to practice, and only under Master Jinn's supervision./ There was a momentary pause. /I can shape shift./

(As much as I would like to continue this conversation, I would much rather have it face to face. I'm going to go see if I can find you a body.) He paused for a moment before tacking on a phrase he hadn't used since he'd left the Order. (May the Force be with you.)

He withdrew and quickly strode up the ramp, his thoughts focused on finding a new body for his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any recognizable Star Wars entity.

A/N: Part two of Scions of the Dark Side. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

With a shudder of revulsion Xanatos stepped off his ship, icy eyes sweeping around the landing pad. He knew he would have a better chance of finding someone to give up their body in the slums.

He drew his cloak closer, wishing he'd remembered to grab his black cloak instead of the red robe he was still wearing. However, he'd been so focused on returning Obi-Wan to life that he'd forgotten about the rich robe he was wearing and now he stuck out like a sore thumb among all the workers in their drab grey clothing.

Sighing softly he opened himself more fully to the Force, seeking out any signs of great depression or suicidal thoughts. After several minutes of careful searching he found one a likely candidate. Keeping his lightsaber hidden he wrapped the Force around him, creating a blanket of aversion that protruded all around him about a meter. If the Jedi Council had a bounty on his head it wouldn't do to let all these people know he was among them.

He followed the thin tendril of Force he had attached to the feeling of depression as it wended through the slums. The alley he ended up in was filled with corroded durasteel containers and trash. With a grimace of distaste he stopped in front of a durasteel door, the bright green paint falling off in long strips. He touched the com pad next to the door, frowning at the cheesy ring that echoed through the small compound.

The door slid open slightly to reveal a young man who was slightly shorter then Obi-Wan's previous body. He was thin with grey eyes that were dull with depression. "Can I help you?"

Xanatos stepped forward slightly, projecting Force enhanced charisma as he smiled brightly. "Actually yes. I have a rather interesting proposition for you. Can I come in?" When it didn't look like the young man was going to move Xanatos prepared to influence the man but after another several seconds the door opened the rest of the way and Xanatos moved in, hand going to his lightsaber under his robe.

Several holopictures of the man and what looked like his parents and sibling were sitting on one shelf and the rest of the small apartment was scattered with bits of flimsiplast and pieces of speeders and other mechanical parts. It was painfully obvious the man lived in almost complete poverty.

"What happened to your family?" Xanatos leaned back against the wall, icy eyes focused on the smaller man, who was fidgeting with a power coupler from an old speeder.

"They died when the Stran Virus swept through here five years ago. I've been alone ever since." He was silent for a moment before he seemed to gather up his courage. "Now, what was this about a proposition? I don't have all day to stand here while you ask me about things that really aren't any of your business."

"I want your body." Xanatos fought down the slight twitch he could feel tugging the corner of his mouth at the look on the other man's face. "Not like that. My partner was killed in a freak accident and I managed to trap his essence in a crystal because of my ability to use the Force. I need a new body to place his essence in, and I chose you because of your depression and thoughts."

The man stared at him, mouth agape. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Xanatos sighed in frustration and straightened up to his full height, towering above the worker. "It's simple. If you agree, I will remove your essence from your body so you can rejoin your family in the Force, and I will place my mate in your body where he will take your place. Of course, this is entirely of your own free will. I will not force you, but remember, I can end your loneliness, send you off to your family without any pain."

The worker stared at the fallen Jedi, wheels working behind grey eyes as he contemplated the offer he had been given. "I'll do it. You're right. I have nothing else to live for."

The black haired man smiled. "Good. However, you'll have to come with me. I can't perform the ritual here. I need to be in a place where I can harness the Force without any outside influences. Come."

-----

Xanatos stared down at Waden, the worker who was lying on the floor of his meditation chamber, watching him with nervous eyes. "Relax. I promise you aren't going to feel a thing." He knelt next to the man and set the crystal on his chest. It flared blue briefly before settling back to its normal silver glow. "Soon Kobi." With a soft sigh he pulled the basket next to him close and lifted to the lid, barely catching the young mynock as it tried to escape.

Gathering the Force around him he drew a small vibroblade from the basket and quickly slit the throat of the mynock, its black blood splashing the floor. He drew the released Force energy into his own and dropped the body as he threw his power into Waden, driving the man's essence out of his body.

With a quick thought he pulled his power out of the now empty body and thrust it into the crystal, wrapping his power around Obi-Wan, smiling when he felt a light caress of power from his mate wrapping around him. Pushing a little more power down their connection he thrust Obi-Wan's flame into Waden's body.

Feeling unbelievable tired he drew back into his own body, icy eyes going to look at the man's chest. For a moment he thought the whole process had failed but moments later the chest slowly rose, drawing its first breath of a new life. He leaned forward, arms on either side of the other man's torso, hovering over the body. "Obi-Wan?"

Slowly the eyes slid open to reveal grey eyes flecked with blue. "Xan? I feel like I got run over by a herd of Bantha. That is an experience I'd rather not repeat."

The fallen Jedi laughed softly as he leaned down to press a kiss to Obi-Wan's slightly parted lips. While the body his mate now occupied didn't look like his former body, Xanatos knew it was his partner. "And if I have my way, you won't have to. Now let's get up and get to my bed. I've had maybe three hours of sleep since you and Jinn tripped over me and I've been a little more focused on trying to revive you then my own needs."

He slowly got up, feeling completely drained. When Obi-Wan tried to get up his knees collapsed and Xanatos barely managed to catch his mate before he hit his head on the stone floor. "I realize you've been without a body for nearly three days, but really, getting up shouldn't be such a problem."

Despite the fact the face looking up at him wasn't Obi-Wan's the smile was. "Well, since it's been so long since we were last together I figured I'd make you carry me." His smile took on a slightly teasing quality as he gazed at the older man from beneath lowered lashes. "Or I could just be using this all as a ploy to get closer to you."

Xanatos smiled at his mate as he bent down and gathered Obi-Wan into his arms, staggering slightly when a wave of tiredness swept over him. "Any other time I would take you up on your offer, but right now the only thing I think I can manage is to sleep for the next couple of days. And somehow I doubt you're up for much more."

Obi-Wan buried his face against Xanatos neck as the older man carefully climbed the stairs that led back to his room. He pressed a light kiss to the pale skin, smiling when he felt the shudder that ran through his partner. Xanatos neck was extremely sensitive and Obi-Wan loved using it against him. "You're probably right."

The fallen Jedi gently settled his partner on the bed, smile widening when he saw him trying to fight off sleep. "Don't try. You need the sleep. We can talk more in the morning." Slowly Obi-Wan's breathing evened out and even without the Force Xanatos could tell he was asleep.

He carefully stripped Obi-Wan out of the worker's clothing, making a mental note to have the tailor come in and make some new clothing for the younger man. Sighing softly he ran light fingers up the Jedi's leg. Obi-Wan's new body was much smaller and slimmer then he had been. That wouldn't last long however. Once he got his mate some real food and the younger man was strong enough to go back to training with his lightsaber, he knew Obi-Wan would quickly reach his peak physical form.

With a soft sigh he stripped his own clothing off and headed to the fresher, feeling the need to clean off. After several minutes of standing under the hot water he stepped out and dried off with a fluffy towel before climbing into the bed and pulling Obi-Wan close to his body. The younger man rolled over in his sleep and settled against his lover, head resting on his shoulder. Xanatos drifted to sleep, fingers softly stroking the smaller man's hair.

-----

Xanatos pressed a kiss to the shoulder in front of him before slipping out of the bed. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with his mate, he had far too many things to deal with. First and foremost, he had to make an example of Shimsa before any of his other servants got any ideas about turning him in for the bounty.

He was about to leave the room when Obi-Wan rolled over, reaching one hand out to where Xanatos had been lying just minutes before. The fallen Jedi smiled slightly and brushed gentle fingers along Obi-Wan's arm before pulling his robe off the foot of the bed and putting it on.

He dropped into a chair by the large window that looked over the plains, but his gaze was drawn back to the bed, where his mate was shifting slightly in his sleep, a soft smile curling his lips. Watching his mate he remembered the first time he had actually touched the smaller man seven years ago, right after he had tried to kill both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in a mine on Bandomeer.

The first time Xanatos had seen Obi-Wan, he hadn't been all that impressed. In his mind the young Apprentice was nothing more than someone who happened to be in his way of finally getting his revenge on Qui-Gon. However, by the time he'd escaped from the mine on Bandomeer, he'd come to have some respect for the boy. It was hard not to after the way Obi-Wan had challenged him without flinching.

Later that night he had slipped into the Governor's Palace, following the thin tendril of the Force he had wrapped into Obi-Wan's mind when the teen had been busy trying to kill him. Thankfully, when he finally found the boy Obi-Wan wasn't in the same room as Qui-Gon. He wouldn't have been able to make it in if his former Master had been in the room.

He settled on the edge of the boy's sleep couch, fingers ghosting across his cheekbone, the final shape of his face still hidden behind the layer of baby fat he was just now starting to lose. With barely a thought he cupped the boy's face, thumb brushing over his lower lip. The fallen Jedi's heart nearly stopped when Obi-Wan unconsciously nuzzled into his touch, a content murmur falling from his lips.

Xanatos smiled slightly, blue eyes bright. It would be so easy to slip into the boy's mind, make him his servant and use him to hurt Qui-Gon. But for some odd reason, he couldn't find it in himself to twist the boy. There was something oddly innocent and perfect about Obi-Wan that stopped Xanatos from using the boy as a pawn in his grand scheme.

With exaggerated care he reached out a thin Force probe and gently slipped it into Obi-Wan's mind in an attempt to see how receptive the younger Force user was. Obi-Wan's power curled around the probe, pulling him in further, spreading a feeling of warm contentment through Xanatos' body.

He continued to stroke his thumb over Obi-Wan's lower lip, eyes never leaving his face. Staying this long hadn't really been part of his plans. He had just come to make sure the boy was all right, but like usual, nothing ever went like he planned. Warm pleasure trickled down his probe and the dark Jedi quickly cut off the link, not needing to feel such emotion from the teen.

Obi-Wan whimpered at the loss of the light touch and instinctively reached out with a Force tendril himself, searching for the missing touch. As much as Xanatos wanted to take the boy's touch back he knew it was too dangerous. He was about to get up when Obi-Wan's eyes slid open to reveal sleep hazed orbs.

They stared at each other for several minutes before Obi-Wan woke up enough to realize who was sitting next to him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Xanatos moved like lightning, straddling the boy as he covered his mouth with one hand and pinned his hands over his head with the Force. He leaned forward until he and the younger Force user were eye to eye. "Really, I thought Master Jinn would have taught you better language. And as to what I'm doing here, I thought I'd come and see if you'd made it out of the mine alive. I would hate to think of such a promising young Jedi crushed to death before he had a chance to save the galaxy."

Obi-Wan stared up at the fallen Jedi, eyes dark with anger. He reached out with the Force, probing the older man's shield, trying to find a weakness.

"You aren't going to find a gap little one. I've spent years perfecting my shields. I would not have escaped the Council's notice without having done so." Feeling the lithe body under him tense at the name Xanatos smiled, stroking the fingers of his free hand along Obi-Wan's neck. It was that moment he realized the teen was wearing nothing more then a pair of worn sleep pants.

His smile morphed into a leer and he leaned down, lips brushing against the shell of Obi-Wan's ear. He nipped lightly at the lobe of the boy's ear, smiling at the shudder that ran through the boy. "You're going to break so many hearts when you're older. All the females in the Order are going to want to take you to bed, their vows be damned. And you're going to have to beat women off with a stick when you land on a new planet."

"And of course, there are always the men. I'm sure you've never thought of having a male lover. The feel of a hard body against your own, their cock against you, the way it feels when they take you, make you submit to their every whim." He slid his free hand down Obi-Wan's body and between his legs to put slight pressure against the hard mound there. "I can see that you like that thought."

Raising his head he noticed the blush that was spread across the Padawan's cheeks, making him look even younger. He removed his hand from Obi-Wan's mouth before claiming the teen's mouth in a hard kiss. With a grin he pulled back, taking immense pleasure from the breathless, confused look on Obi-Wan's face. "You're mine, whether or not you realize it yet little one. You'll be seeing me again, and I'll treat you to the pleasures of a male lover."

Xanatos slipped out of the room, half expecting to hear Obi-Wan call for Qui-Gon, but the Palace stayed silent. He tucked himself into a dark corner and reached down the bond he had formed with Obi-Wan, sensing the boy's shock, hovering over a thin veneer of pleasure. At this point in time the bond was one sided and Xanatos could only hear Obi-Wan's thoughts. However, once the younger man became aware of the bond, it would strengthen and they would be able to communicate without anyone knowing. For now though, he would simply have to put up with just sensing Obi-Wan's thoughts and feelings.

------

Over the next three years Xanatos followed his former master and Obi-Wan across the galaxy as they performed missions. Late at night he would slip into the younger Force user's room and tease him, slowly and carefully strengthening their bond. It wasn't until Obi-Wan's eighteenth birthday that he finally noticed the bond, and realized exactly what he had gotten himself into.

------

The day before Obi-Wan's eighteenth birthday he and Qui-Gon had been sent to a mission to Osarian. The officials had found several bodies that had showed signs of huge drug overdoses. They had called the Jedi in when the daughter of the planet's governor had been found dead in an alley.

Xanatos leaned forward further, opening his bond wide so he could hear exactly what the two Jedi were talking about as they walked around the snow covered garden just inside the walls of the Governor's palace.

"Really Padawan, I don't like the thought of going undercover in that gang. There are simply too many things that could go wrong. What happens if they find out you are a Jedi and attack? I won't be able to get to you."

The fallen Jedi could feel Obi-Wan's frustration through their bond and smiled slightly at the put out tone of his voice. "Master, you're being unreasonable. I'll have my lightsaber with me, and they won't have any reason to suspect me." His tone lightened slightly as he smiled up at the older man. "And having you infiltrate them is quite out of the question. You'll stick out like a rancor among bantha."

Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice, blue eyes bright. "Very true. Just promise me if you think anyone is getting suspicious you'll leave at the first opportunity. I don't want to have to rescue you from a mob of drug addicts."

"I'll do my best. I should probably get going. I need to find some different clothing before tonight." Obi-Wan bowed to his master before spinning on heel and leaving the garden, heading for the market not far from the Governor's Palace.

Xanatos slipped after the younger Force user, carefully concealing his presence. When Obi-Wan stopped at the mouth of an alley the fallen Jedi made his move. He used the Force to shove the teen back into the shadows. The moment Obi-Wan's back touched the wall Xanatos pinned him there with his body, a slow smile twisting his lips.

"I must say that infiltrating a gang of people with access to such a powerful drug is something I would expect from you little one. So eager to get into trouble before you turn eighteen?" He leaned down and nipped lightly at the lobe of Obi-Wan's ear, feeling anger and muted passion burn through their bond.

Obi-Wan shifted against Xanatos, multi-hued eyes burning . "Don't call me Little One. And what the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you running Offworld like you should be? I'm sure they need all the help they can get from you." Obi-Wan was doing his best to ignore the way Xanatos was pressed against him, but he wasn't having much luck. Ever since that night three years ago the fallen Jedi was never far from his mind and he'd had a hard time keeping his thoughts from Qui-Gon.

Xanatos pressed feather light kisses along the teen's jaw line, one hand sliding down the lithe body to rest just above the top of Obi-Wan's pants. He nipped softly at the corner of the Jedi's mouth before drawing back so he could watch Obi-Wan's reaction. "Did you forget the promise I made to you the night I tried to kill you?"

When Obi-Wan nodded his head Xanatos laughed a deep, velvety sound. He caught the teen's Padawan braid between his fingers, thumb smoothing over the small plait. "I know you're lying. You've been dreaming about it for three years, coming with my name on your lips."

The fallen Jedi pressed a soft kiss to Obi-Wan's slightly parted lips, tongue darting out to brush over his lower lip. He smiled mentally when he felt the younger Force user sigh and relax against him, pressing their bodies together. "I promised that night I would make you mine when you were eighteen. And the time has come. I'm going take your body, since your heart and soul have been mine for three long years. You willingly gave them to me that night, whether you knew it or not."

"I'll be coming along with you tonight, no matter what you say. I can't very well take your virginity with Qui-Gon hovering around. Not to mention the fact I'm not letting you go against a bunch of drug addicts without some kind of help. I'll see you again tonight little one." With a last parting kiss Xanatos melted into the shadows, leaving Obi-wan extremely confused and aroused.

Groaning in frustration Obi-Wan adjusted his pants and wrapped his cloak around his body to hide his arousal before continuing down the street to the market, trying to ignore the way Xanatos had been pressed against him.

-------

Obi-Wan wasn't completely sure his plan was such a good idea all of a sudden. The moment he'd entered the gang's den things had gotten a little strange. In one corner of the room an orgy was in process, consisting of several different species. In another corner several people were talking as they injected drugs into their arm. However, the weirdest thing was that the gang's leader, a vivid blue Twil'ek was staring at him like he was going to be served for dinner, head tails twitching in excitement.

The Twil'ek noticed his gaze and smiled baring his pointy teeth, yellow eyes bright. He stood and started winding his way over to the Jedi, stroking one of his head tails, eyes never leaving Obi-Wan. He was nearly to the Force user when he stopped, yellow orbs dimming slightly.

The Jedi was about to ask what was wrong when a warm arm slid around his waist and he found himself pulled back against a warm, strong and aroused body. Fingers slid under his shirt and caressed his stomach, sending a shiver of anticipation through his body. A familiar Force signature brushed over his shield and he bit back a groan of frustration. "Xanatos."

The fallen Jedi laughed as he slid his hand further up Obi-Wan's shirt to gently pinch a nipple. "I don't know why you're acting so surprised. You knew I was going to come." He pressed a kiss to the teen's pulse point, smiling when he felt the soft fluttering increase at his touch. "I have to claim what is mine. And I'm certainly not going to let some Twil'ek lay his hands on you."

He sent a mental image into the Twil'ek's mind of what he would do to the blue alien if he so much as even thought about touching Obi-Wan. The Twil'ek bowed low and muttered something in his own language before wandering off to check out the orgy.

Obi-Wan didn't even fight when Xanatos pulled him out of the main room and down a hallway. The moment the sound from the main room faded out Xanatos trapped Obi-Wan against the wall, which was quickly becoming his favorite way to get his hands on the younger Force user. He ran a hand through the teen's hair; a slight smile twisting his lips. "I must say I like the new color. Makes you more believable as a normal teenager."

"Qui-Gon wanted me to do it. Make it harder for any of these people to recognize me if I ever see them again." Obi-Wan flinched slightly when the lie filled the space between him and Xanatos. Dyeing his hair the deep red, almost black color it was now had been his idea. He had wanted to feel what it was like to be a normal teenager, even if it was just for a few hours. There had been more then one time he had questioned what his life would have been like had he not been able to touch the Force.

Xanatos laughed softly as he kissed the teen on the cheek. "Don't lie to me little one. I know it was your idea. You wanted to think you were normal. I did the same thing, except my hair was a god awful Gamorrean green. It wasn't very pretty."

The teen smiled slightly at the thought of the fallen Jedi with green hair. "So you decided gold and silver was better?" Swallowing hard he carefully raised his hand and ran his fingers through Xanatos' gold and silver striped hair. "I like it."

The dark Jedi rested one hand on the Obi-Wan's back, fingers tracing the edge of the teen's lightsaber where it was hidden in a pouch. He slipped the weapon out and hung it next to his own on his belt. "That's the first time you've touched me without my persuasion. Are you starting to feel something for me besides the burning hate from the rest of the Order?"

Obi-Wan stared at the man, fingers still tangled in the long ebony hair. He honestly wasn't sure why he was touching Xanatos. Combing his fingers through the man's hair he softly smiled at him. "Because I know you aren't going to try to kill me anymore."

Xanatos stared down at Obi-Wan, trying to wrap his mind around what the teen had said. Evidently the bond wasn't as one sided as he thought, or it was strengthening faster then he had anticipated. He carefully slipped down their bond, and was surprised when he felt Obi-Wan hesitantly brush against him through the bond. "What gave you that idea?"

The teen's smile turned shy and he looked down, hand falling to rest on Xanatos' shoulder. "Because I can sense it." He could sense the older man's confusion and continued his tale. "I've known about the bond for nearly four months. Qui-Gon and I were on a mission to Ziost, helping the government deal with an insurrection. I was having problems sleeping because I was worried the guerrilla forces in the city were going to bomb the Capital Building. I was meditating when I felt someone slip inside my shields, trying to soothe me. I knew it wasn't Master Jinn."

"And while I wasn't entirely certain it was you at the beginning, you were the only other Force user that I'd been around in several months, because we've been off Coruscant for so long. I had just started drifting off when I realized it was you. Your Force signature is hard to miss, so much darkness with just the faintest glimmer of light." He leaned against Xanatos, his free arm wrapping around the man's waist.

The fallen Jedi wrapped his arms around the teen, not sure what to make of Obi-Wan's sudden trust. Having the teen practically fall into his arms without a fight had never crossed his mind. He pressed a kiss to the top of the younger Force user's head. "I should have known you'd figure it out. After all, you remembered Ionite stops timers dead. Most teenagers wouldn't have remembered."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Most teenagers didn't have Master Yoda breathing down their neck to notice the smallest details and remember everything that is said, because you never know when it will come in handy." He leaned more of his weight against Xanatos resting comfortably against the older man. "So sleepy."

Xanatos smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of the younger Force user's head and slid down their bond, placing a sleep compulsion on the teen. Obi-Wan slumped against Xanatos, his weight causing the older man to take a half step back. The moment the teen's breathing evened out Xanatos pulled him into his arms and carried him to a small bedroom at the end of the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

A/N: Third part of Scions of the Dark Side. There was a sex scene in here, so if it seems a little choppy I apologize. I had to take it out because I don't feel like getting kicked off the site. The entire chapter is posted at Adult Fanfiction, same pen name, same story title. I hope you all enjoy.

-- (still in the past)

That morning when Obi-Wan woke he was warm and on a bed far more comfortable then he'd ever slept on before. He burrowed further into his pillow and was planning on going back to sleep when fingers trailed down his back and a long, lean body settled next to him, pleasure flaring across his nerves.

"Good morning little one." Xanatos pressed a kiss to the back of Obi-Wan's neck as his hand skimmed over the teen's ribs and down his stomach, fingers brushing along the edge of his pants before dipping under the fabric. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." He moved to stretch and paused when he felt Xanatos move slightly, pressing them closer together. "Did you have to use a sleep compulsion?"

The older Force user nodded before remembering that Obi-Wan couldn't see him. "Yes. I could tell how tired you were. The Temple has been running you ragged haven't they?"

Obi-Wan's eyes drifted shut as Xanatos continued to stroke his stomach, waves of happiness flowing along the bond, causing Xanatos to smile as he pressed another kiss to the teen's neck. "They have been. Our numbers have been dwindling and they're running us from planet to planet. We haven't been back for nearly a year."

"Then the rumors that the Order is slowly shrinking must be true. It's the only explanation as to why they have kept you away from the Temple for so long." Xanatos continued to stroke Obi-Wan's stomach as he talked, hoping the teen wouldn't notice his gentle prodding.

For a split second Obi-Wan tensed before he relaxed against Xanatos again. He knew the older Force user wanted information, but for some reason he didn't feel any qualms about telling the man about the problems the Temple was having. "They aren't rumors. We've lost more Knights and Master-Padawan teams in the past year then in the past five combined. And there aren't as many Force sensitive people coming to the Temple. The Council believes that the entire Order may collapse in the next couple of years."

Xanatos slowly pulled back from Obi-Wan, smiling when he felt a wave of loss flow through their bond. "I know little one. However, if you don't go check in with Jinn, I'm sure he'll come down here and scare the drug dealers away." He rolled Obi-Wan onto his back and moved to cover him, thumb stroking along his cheek. "Come back tonight and I'll help you pin these guys down."

Without waiting for the younger male to answer Xanatos climbed out of the bed and slipped on a shirt before padding out of the room.

Obi-Wan stared at the closed door for several minutes before getting up. He found his shirt neatly folded on a chair with his lightsaber sitting on the top. His boots were on the floor along with a jacket he hadn't come with. Sighing softly he dressed and slid his lightsaber into the pocket before putting it on and leaving the room.

--

Qui-Gon looked up from his tea, a slight smile curling his lips. Obi-Wan was eating breakfast, having come back to their rooms not too long ago. He seemed more relaxed then he had ever been, and his eyes were bright with happiness. "You seem to be in an exceptionally good mood Padawan. I take it you slept well last night."

Obi-Wan set his fork down and took a drink of juice before answering his master. "Yes. All this travel is catching up with me." He smiled at his master. "That and the beds they have are surprisingly comfortable." The teen was proud of himself for managing to keep the blush he felt from creeping up on his cheeks when he thought of why he had slept so well last night. It wouldn't do to have his Master questioning him.

"That's good. I don't suppose you managed to find any thinking linking these people with the death of the Governor's daughter?" Qui-Gon set his tea cup down and folded his hands on the table, blue eyes sharp.

His Padawan shook his head. "No. I didn't get a chance to get a sample of any of the drugs they were using. I managed to befriend several of them, so it may be easier for me to get the drug. I was planning on going back tonight to see if I could get my hands on it."

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair slightly, feeling nervous. For some reason all he could think about was the feel of Xanatos against his back. He really didn't want to think what would happen if his Master found out Xanatos had been following them for three years. On one level he knew it was wrong to keep the knowledge from Qui-Gon, the man who was his Master, who had taught him so much and trusted him to tell him the truth. And he was violating Qui-Gon's trust, hiding that the fallen Jedi had been stalking them.

A wave of support flowed through his bond with Xanatos and he found himself relaxing under the soft touch. Instinctively he knew Xanatos would help him shield the bond; to keep Qui-Gon from discovering. He sent back a feeling of thanks, tinged with a thin thread of affection. Smiling slightly he probed along the bond wanting to test its limits. Even his bond with Qui-Gon wasn't this strong, and their bond was much older than the one he shared with Xanatos. With the training bond he was limited to impressions from his Master and only received emotions if they were directly aimed at him or intense.

He was yanked from his explorations when he realized his Master was staring at him, eyes sharp with worry. "I'm sorry Master, I was thinking about something."

Qui-Gon leaned back, eyes never leaving the teen. "I asked if some thing was wrong Padawan. You seem rather preoccupied. You'd tell me if something was wrong would you not?"

"Of course Master."

The simple answer, combined with a wave of sincerity flowed through the training bond was enough to convince Qui-Gon his Padawan would tell him what was wrong, but even then he knew he'd have to pry it out of the teen. It seemed at times Obi-Wan wasn't quite as open with him as most Padawans were with their Masters. "Come then. Let us spar and meditate and perhaps come with a way to find the smugglers who are transporting the drugs."

--

The moment Obi-Wan reentered the tunnels that night he found himself pinned to the wall as Xanatos claimed his mouth in a brutal, breath stealing kiss. The bond between them was wide open and the younger man could feel Xanatos' need.

Without thinking he pressed against the older man, arms slipping around his neck, pushing up to deepen the kiss. He could feel Xanatos' erection, hot and hard through their clothing and he pressed closer, needing to feel more of the man.

Xanatos pressed Obi-Wan against the wall, one hand curling around the Padawan braid. He broke the kiss only long enough to catch his breath before he claimed the teen's mouth again. Deep in his mind he knew Obi-Wan deserved a bed, a slow seduction and something to ease the way other than the small tube of lubrication he had in his belt. However, his want for the teen was too great so he'd have to pamper Obi-Wan at a later date.

The dark haired man slid his hands up Obi-Wan's chest, palm skimming over his nipples before he striped the shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder. He caught Obi-Wan's chin with one hand and savaged his mouth again as he used his other hand and the Force to undo the belt keeping him from what he wanted. Once the belt was gone he dropped to his knees, dragging the teen's pants and undershorts down. He was glad that Obi-Wan was wearing the shoes everyone else on the planet was wearing because they were so much easier to remove than the boots, though he loved how the teen looked in boots.

When Obi-Wan had cleaned everything off he remained on his knees, rubbing his face against Xanatos' stomach. Xanatos could have sworn a sound almost like purring was coming from the teen but he was too tired to care. He brushed his hand through the short hair and ran his fingers down the Padawan braid. He loved the braid. It served as a reminder that he had taken Qui-Gon's Padawan, made him his own and his former Master had no idea what was going on.

He tugged the braid, smiling when Obi-Wan looked up at him, multi-hued eyes hooded with exhaustion. "Up little one. We do have a bed and I had best let you get some sleep if we don't want Qui-Gon to find out what's been going on."

Obi-Wan smiled slowly and got to his feet, stretching languidly. He picked Xanatos' shirt up off the floor and slipped it on, the shimmersilk falling to mid thigh on him. Without a word to the older male he collected the rest of his belongings and headed towards their room from the night before, Xanatos following behind.

--

(Obi-Wan.) Xanatos slid his hand down Obi-Wan's back, fingers brushing along the long scratches that covered the smooth skin. None of them were particularly deep, though most of them would take time to heal. When the slight touch, both mental and physical failed to rouse Obi-Wan he deepened both caresses, thumb digging into the biggest scratch on his back.

The teen came instantly awake, his hand going for his lightsaber before he realized where he was. "What?" He relaxed back into the bed, his only shield up the one that shielded him from Qui-Gon through their training bond

(I just wanted to make sure you were alive.) The older Force user pressed a kiss to the nape of the teen's neck, tasting sweat from the night before and something that was Obi-Wan. His hand continued to stroke along his mate's back, fingers tracing each of the scratches. (I was starting to wonder if you'd put yourself in a trance.) He slid his hand lower, waiting to see how long it would take Obi-Wan to realize just how deep their bond actually was.

He smiled when he felt Obi-Wan's confusion through the bond. (Don't make me regret saying you were intelligent last night little one. I know this is something they covered at the Temple. I remember the lesson like it was just yesterday Mace lectured on it.)

Obi-Wan rolled out of the bed and stared at the older man who was watching him with feral eyes. "How…what?" Unable to get his vocal cords to form the words he slipped into his mind /I….when did this happen?/

Xanatos lifted the blankets back up. (I have no idea Kobi. I had not intended our bond to deepen quite this much. Now get back in the bed.) He smiled when teen slid back in the bed and curled against him, one hand clutching his arm. Obi-Wan's worry was sliding down the bond. (Don't worry about the Council. I've spent the last eight years hiding from them. Not even the little troll will be able to sense the bond.) His hand stroked over the younger male's buttocks, finger slipping inside his body. (Unless you want them to know about it.)

The teen thrust back against the finger, wanting more. /Never./

--

When Obi-Wan woke later that morning he was alone in the bed. He rolled into the spot Xanatos' had occupied, frowning when he realized the man had been gone so long the sheets were no longer warm. He was about to get out of the bed when the door swung open and Xanatos entered, carrying a tray. The man was dressed in a red shimmersilk shirt and black pants with a knee length black leather jacket and his hair was streaked with crimson. (Good morning again little one.) He settled on edge of the bed with the tray between them. (Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault you seem to think you're on vacation.)

Xanatos picked a piece of fruit from one of the bowls and pressed it to Obi-Wan's lips. Breakfast in bed was his apology to the teen for the less than gentle birthday. The fruit disappeared from his fingers and teeth caught his finger, tongue brushing over the pad before he was released. Smiling softly breakfast continued that way until everything was gone. He set the tray aside and claimed a kiss from the teen. (Get dressed and then we'll talk. There's clean clothing in the corner.)

Within minutes Obi-Wan was redressed and at his side, fairly vibrating with energy. Xanatos retrieved two data crystals from his pocket. "This one has everything you and Jinn need about the drug trade to bring it down. It even names the company that has been supporting them and before you say anything, it isn't Offworld. We have more important things to do then fund petty drug lords." He pressed the chip into the teen's hand, closing his fingers around it before holding up the second one. "And this one is your birthday present."

Sliding the chip into a data pad he activated it and handed it to his mate. He was greatly amused by the expressions sliding across the teen's face and the varying emotions he was getting from their bond. After several minutes to reading Obi-Wan looked up at him, eyes bright with shock. "A whole planet Xanatos? What am I supposed to do with it? Jedi aren't supposed to focus on possessions, let alone an entire planet."

Unable to resist Xanatos claimed another kiss, moved by the honest confusion. "Offworld owns the planet, and therefore I own it. However, I signed it over to you, under a false name of course. Wouldn't want the Temple to find out. I've only given you the basics, about habitability. You're going to have to do research to figure out what you're getting out of it." He pulled the data pad from Obi-Wan's limp fingers and removed the chip. "Just remember to give Qui-Gon the right chip. He doesn't need to know what's going on. And speaking of Jinn, you should probably get going before he gets restless."

(And don't worry; I'll catch up to you later.) Xanatos strode out of the room.

/Love you Xan./

--

Qui-Gon strode into his Padawan's room, eyes widening in shock. Obi-Wan's back was covered in long scratches, many of which had scabbed over. "Padawan?"

At the sound of his Master's voice Obi-Wan whirled around, tunic clutched to his chest. "Master, I didn't hear you come in." He'd actually been talking to Xanatos who at that time had been nearly ten light years away with no sign of their bond diminishing.

"What happened to you back? I don't remember you sustaining any injuries on our last mission." The big man moved closer, wanting to inspect the wounds.

Obi-Wan shrugged into his tunic faster then he had ever before. "I was slammed into a wall last night by someone who thought I owed them money. They aren't serious."

Qui-Gon stared at the teen, eyes narrow. It almost felt like Obi-Wan was lying to him but he couldn't quite place why and he wasn't willing to push the teen. "If you insist. I thought I'd come tell you that your information was good and the planetary police are arresting the company as we speak. Our transport will be here shortly so you might want to finish packing. We're headed back to the Temple."

He spun on heel and left the room, missing the flash of regret that crossed the teen's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Xanatos was pulled out of his memories when Obi-Wan softly called his name

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable as Star Wars, but the idea of Nekima is mine.

A/N: Back to the present. And more is revealed. Enjoy, and feedback is appreciated.

--

Xanatos was pulled out of his memories when Obi-Wan softly called his name. He got up and settled on the edge of the bed, one hand brushing over his mate's cheek. "Good morning Kobi. How do you feel?"

The younger man smiled softly as he slowly opened his eyes. "I'm a little tired and I can't seem to feel the Force but I'm thinking that's just because I haven't quite adapted to this body." Obi-Wan noticed Xanatos was starting at him, a slight frown twisting his lips. "Xan, what's wrong?"

The fallen Jedi shook his head. "I'm not sure. Yesterday your eyes were almost completely grey with some blue flecks. Now they're the stunning bluish-green I fell in love with." He ran gentle fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. The strands that had been a grayish blonde yesterday were slowly changing color, back to the reddish-brown he was used to, and it seemed even the younger man's facial features were slowly shifting to reflect his lost body "I don't know if these changes are being caused by the Force or something else. I want you to rest today. I have some business to take care of but I'll make sure to come back and check on you."

Obi-Wan leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of Xanatos' mouth before falling back on the bed, drawing the blanket back up. "Normally I would fight with you but right now going back to sleep seems like a really good idea."

Xanatos stayed with his mate until he fell asleep again. Once he was certain Obi-Wan wasn't going to wake back up he quickly showered and pulled his execution clothing out of a hidden drawer in his wardrobe. He pulled on the black dewback leather pants and fastened the red straps over his shins before pulling his boots on. With a little struggling and some use of the Force to hold the buckles in place he managed to get the straps fastened. Brushing his hair quickly he striped the ends of his hair with red and silver dye.

He glanced back at the bed, glad to see that Obi-Wan wasn't showing any signs of waking, even after all the clanking around he'd been doing. Pulling a small box out of the wardrobe he opened to reveal a spill of jewelry of various types and sizes. After several minutes of sifting through the mess he lifted out his favorite necklace, a large dark blue, almost black stone hanging from a slim silver chain. He fastened it around his neck before pulling out two silver bracelets inscribed with Sith symbols and a torque for his arm that was shaped like lightning.

Sighing tiredly he slipped the jewelry on and pulled his belt on, fastening the Nekima shaped buckle. He fastened his lightsaber to the belt and strode out of the room, nearly tripping over his major domo.

The older man scrambled out of his master's way, bowing low. "I'm sorry My Lord. I was coming to-" He stopped talking when he realized what Xanatos was wearing. "Ah. I take it you want me to gather everyone in the courtyard?"

"Yes. And have Shimsa brought out. He isn't unconscious is he?"

The man bowed again. "No My Lord. After your visit last night the doctor assumed that you didn't want Shimsa to receive any more treatment."

Xanatos nodded, absentmindedly fiddling with his bracelets. "Good. I'll be there soon. I have some business I need to attend to." He strode past the man and to a small communications center hidden behind a plastisteel door that could only be opened by someone Force sensitive. Flicking on the lights he settled in front of a small screen and turned the communications relay on, watching as it bounced along an untraceable line to a small apartment not far from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Several minutes later the screen flicked on to reveal a Mirilian in the traditional Jedi robes, his lightsaber at his side. Bright blue eyes widened in shock and his yellowish-green complexion darkened slightly as he unconsciously rubbed at the tattoos on his chin. "Xanatos, nice to see you. It's been awhile."

The fallen Jedi smirked, blue eyes icy. "A year at the least Marett. It's good to see you keeping up your pretense as a Guardian of the Peace." He and the Mirilian had been in the same year and they both had many of the same thoughts on the universe and the Jedi Order. However, when Xanatos had left the Order Marett hadn't followed and remained with the Jedi, though he didn't believe in many of their teachings. Xanatos had enlisted him as a spy as soon as Offworld had gotten stabilized and now Marett was one of his most trustworthy contacts.

"I have been, although people are starting to question me more then they used to. It's kind of unnerving." Marett sat down in his chair, eyes never leaving the screen. "How have you been? I was worried when you went underground and then the Council sent Jinn and Kenobi to find you."

Xanatos smiled slightly. "They did find me, but I'm fine. Actually, they're why I called. I take it you know what happened?"

The Mirilian nodded. "Yes. Something about Jinn attacking you and you grabbing Kenobi to use as a shield just as Jinn went for the killing blow. A terrible tragedy. I always liked Kenobi."

The dark Jedi laughed. "That is simply what the Council wants you to think. Obi-Wan did take the killing blow, but not because I used him as a shield. He willingly jumped in front of me, to save me from his Master. Obi-Wan and I have been bonded since he was fifteen, but for three of those years it was one sided. I claimed him on this eighteenth birthday and we've been fully bonded since. He has also gone against the Council on some of their rules, namely love and dealings with fallen Force users. However, Obi-Wan is fine and resting quite comfortably in my bed."

"I won't tell you how Obi-Wan survived, because this is not a social call. I want to know how the Temple and Council is handling having one of their precious prodigies fall."

Marett sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Not well. Jinn has locked himself in his quarters and will not emerge, no matter how much Windu asks. Yoda has been making rounds through the younger apprentices, consoling them and telling them to remember the good things about Kenobi. And Kenobi's age mates have been getting together and telling stories. Except some woman named Siri. She refuses to speak of him. There are some rumors going around that she was in love with him or they were sleeping together. No one is sure."

Xanatos shrugged. "Well, you know what is true but that is beside the point. Keep your ears open and I'll contact you later. I have some business to attend to." He switched off the vid screen and stood, smoothing out his shirt. It wouldn't do any good to look like a slob in front of his employees.

--

When he entered the courtyard everyone bowed to him and remained that way until he got to the top of the dais. Vinylas was curled in one corner, watching the crowd with penetrating white eyes, her tail beating a random tattoo against the duracrete. Shimsa was standing as far away from the Nekima as possible, trying not to look nervous and failing horrible. Xanatos could feel the fear radiating off the man, and it was like an aphrodisiac.

He gave the man a feral grin. "Lovely day isn't it Shimsa." Facing the crowd he raised one hand, silencing the nervous muttering that had started up. "I take it you all know why you are here." Everyone nodded. The only time the whole household gathered was when Xanatos had something to tell them or he had found someone thinking of betraying him.

Vinylas got to her feet and padded over to Xanatos where she sat next to him, rubbing her head against his side. The fallen Jedi smiled as he stroked her ears. "Vinylas attacked Shimsa when she sensed his betrayal against me. She mauled him in an attempt to save me, for which I am grateful. Those of you who have been here for a long time know what must be done. For you people new to my service, this will be your only warning."

He turned slightly to look at Shimsa who was trembling. "Shimsa, come forward." When the man didn't move Xanatos reached out a tendril of the Force and drove it into Shimsa's mind, forcing the man to move forward in a stumbling halting manner. He forced the man to his knees, forehead touching the dais. Sighing softly he rested his foot on the back of Shimsa's neck. "I don't know why you are fighting me. Nothing you do is going to save you."

Tapping into the Force he lifted the man off the ground until, his toes several inches above the dais. Shimsa looked over the crowed, eyes pleading with the crowd. No one was willing to meet his eyes, for which Xanatos was glad. He would have hated to have to get a completely new staff and have to instill them with terror.

Xanatos stepped in front of Shimsa, forcing him to look at him. He leaned forward slightly, a wild grin on his lips. "You never had any chance of collecting the bounty on my head. You aren't smart enough and you didn't reckon with my control of the Force." He reached into Shimsa's chest with the Force and started squeezing his heart, grin widening at the panicked look on the other man's face when he realized how he was going to die.

"Please don't! I wasn't thinking. I don't want to die. I promise I'll be your most loyal servant. You'll never have to worry about my loyalty again." Tears were running down Shimsa's face and the sharp tang of urine filled the air. He desperately struggled against his bonds, making it look like he was fighting an invisible opponent.

The fallen Jedi shrugged as he increased the pressure on the laboring muscle. "I shouldn't have had to worry about your loyalty in the first place." With one final surge of power he squeezed Shimsa's heart, causing the muscle to explode. Blood leaked from the man's nose and Xanatos dropped the body. Facing the crowd he was glad to see the rest of his workers had taken the lesson to heart. "I don't really think anything needs to be said."

He descended from the dais, Vinylas following him down. The crowd parted as he passed through, bowing reverently. Halfway through the crowd Vinylas stopped a growl rumbling in her chest as she stared at Xanatos' major domo. She stalked up to man the man and stared at him, fangs bared. Xanatos turned back, eyes icy. "I'm going to assume she doesn't like you, because if I find out you are planning on betraying me your death won't be as nearly as clean as Shimsa's. Vinylas, leave him alone. He'll be yours later."

The Nekima heaved a sigh before bounding back over to her master, curling around his legs like a giant kitten. She looked up at the fallen Jedi and sent a wave of hunger through their bond. He gently ruffled her ears. "Go. There have been some herds of Boma around lately. I'll catch up." She bowed before dashing out of the court yard.

--

Obi-Wan looked up from the data pad in his lap when he heard the door slid open; a slight smile curling his lips at the sight that greeted him. Xanatos was covered in dirt and his hair looked like a small animal had taken up residence in the ebon strands. "Should I even ask, or is it safer to just come up with my own ideas about why you're covered in dirt?"

Xanatos groaned in frustration as he undid the straps on his shirt and pulled it off, to reveal several light scratches across his chest. "Vinylas went hunting and I went with. After she caught and ate the Boma she decided that she wanted to play with me. She stalked me for awhile before rolling me through the dirt. Of course, now she's going to be impossible to deal with."

The younger Force user slipped out of the bed and shrugged on Xanatos' red robe on, tying the sash to keep it from falling off. He crossed the room and leaned against his mate, wrapping his arms around his waist, head resting on his chest. "Should I be jealous of this Vinylas?"

The fallen Jedi kissed Obi-Wan on the top of the head. "No. She's more like an annoying little sister then anything. Let's go shower then you can meet her. I think she'll like you, but be careful. She has a tendency to think that things have to go her way."

--

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to make of the giant Force sensitive Nekima that was staring at him. He knew she wasn't going to attack, but the knowledge didn't make him feel any better. She was big enough to just sit on him and crush his chest.

"Vinylas, stop staring at Obi-Wan like he's going to betray me. Come over here and introduce yourself." Xanatos smiled at the look on his mate's face. "I promise she'll behave." He shot a stern look at the Nekima, sending a suggestion that she behave or she wouldn't be allowed of her courtyard for several days.

Vinylas sighed in frustration as she got up, crossing the courtyard. She stopped in front of the two men and bowed low, eyes never leaving Obi-Wan. Moving closer she pressed her nose to Obi-Wan's chest and sniffed deeply, imprinting his scent. With a low growl resonating in her throat she rolled on to her back, showing her stomach and approval.

"You'd best scratch her stomach. She'll get petulant if you don't." Xanatos smiled as Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, hands rubbing through the soft fur. "I nearly didn't survive my first encounter with her. The engines on my ship were malfunctioning and I had to land on Chalacta. The moment I stepped off the ship she was on top of me. I didn't have time to get my lightsaber. She sat on me for nearly three hours before she got off."

He could feel Obi-Wan's shock through their bond. It had been only days after Obi-Wan's eighteenth birthday and he'd blocked Obi-Wan, despite the fact he wasn't sure how strong the bond was over that great of a distance. It had been easier to simply block the bond then to have his mate worry. "When the ship I'd called for arrived she followed me on and curled up at my feet, watching the crew like they were going to hurt me."

"It wasn't until I got back here that I knew what had happened. It turns out Nekima are Force sensitive. She bonded with me. The bond we have is something like a very new training bond, nothing more than impressions and emotions but it has saved my life several times. Nekima are fiercely loyal and will defend their bonded to the death. They usually live as long as their bond partner. And they have the intelligence of a seven year old human and are slightly sentient, making them even more difficult." He stroked his hand through Obi-Wan's hair. "We'll head back there once you get the Force back. I have some Offworld business to deal with but it shouldn't take too long. We'll take a speeder out later."

--

Xanatos stared at Obi-Wan's back, eyes drifting along the faint scars. It had been nearly eight months since the younger man's death and resurrection and still the Force hadn't returned to him. For the first month after the accident it hadn't been so much of a problem since Obi-Wan had still been adjusting to the body switch. However, once he'd gotten over the change things had gone down hill.

They'd started sparring with wooden staves once Obi-Wan was strong enough. He knew his mate was chafing at the use of something so simple but he wasn't going to let the younger man use a lightsaber even on training power, at least not until he'd regained some of his grace. His mind might have been willing but his body wasn't the honed fighting force that managed to bring his enemies to their knees that he was used to. Obi-Wan had finally bowed to the necessity but Xanatos had felt his mate's anger through their bond.

He'd also started teaching the younger man various martial arts and other lightsaber forms. His head of security had taught Obi-Wan how to use blasters. When he'd started getting bored with all of the physical training he'd taken up learning several languages and was fluent in Huttese, spoken Ryl and the ancient Sith language, though he wasn't sure why his mate had chosen that. Honestly he didn't care what Obi-Wan took up as long as it kept him from focusing on his loss.

Obi-Wan shifted on the bed and Xanatos got to his feet, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. As much as he loved the other man he was finding it was easier to spend as little time around him as possible. Everyday Obi-Wan's anger grew, most of it focused at Xanatos.

The younger man saw him as the root of all his problems. He hadn't meant to pry, but Obi-Wan's shields were nonexistent and the emotions from the bond were too intense to miss. Obi-Wan had pinned the blame on him for everything, from the first bond he had practically forced on the man when he was fifteen, to the soul bond that had developed, for his death, even if he had been the one that had jumped in front of Qui-Gon and of course his loss of the Force.

He did his best to keep from using the Force around Obi-Wan but sometimes he'd forget and remember at the last minute, just in time to catch the flicker of pain and anger in his eyes. Obi-Wan's hands were bruised most of the time since he'd taken to slamming his hands into the wall whenever Xanatos used the Force, never enough to break bones but he'd sprained most of his fingers more then once.

When he felt Obi-Wan sliding out of sleep he sent a feeling of love along the bond before leaving the room, unable to face his lover's anger.

--

"I want to spar."

Xanatos looked up from his data pad, eyes narrowed. Obi-Wan was sitting in front of the windows of their room watching the storm that had been raging for nearly three hours. Water was sheeting off the windows and lighting was flashing every few seconds. He set the pad aside and got to his feet. "Fine."

Obi-Wan turned to look at him. "Not in the gym. I want to go fight in the rain. And not with staves. I want to use sabers."

The older man sighed to himself. He had been expecting this to happen. He knew the moment would come when he would be forced to give into his mate's wishes. And he knew someone was going to hurt. He crossed to the closet and stripped before changing into worn clothing that was patched together and had faded from its normal black to a dull grey. He decided putting boots on wasn't worth it. The rain was warm and the wet grass would add an element of danger to their fight.

He felt Obi-Wan pause behind him and he spun around, his fingers closing around his mate's wrist. With a sharp twist he forced the smaller man against the wall hand trapped against the small of his back. He sank his free hand into the long reddish-brown strands and jerked his head back until his neck was a painful arch, the tendons standing out under his pale skin. "The sabers will remain on training power. I don't care if you're feeling up to anything more. If I so much as see a power fluctuation on it I will not hesitate to teach you who is in charge. Do you understand?"

Obi-Wan attempted to push Xanatos off and froze when he felt the bigger man apply more pressure to his wrist. "Yes. Now let me go you bastard." He pulled his hair back in a quick braid before kicking off his own shoes.

"Good." He tossed a lightsaber to Obi-Wan before picking his own up to dial down the power. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard his mate activate his saber. Since he'd left the Order twelve years ago he'd never had anyone with a lightsaber behind his back and it was setting him on edge.

The lightsaber Obi-Wan was using had been his before he'd left the Jedi. He'd seen making a new lightsaber, this time with a dark red, almost black blade, as a ritual way to sever his ties to Qui-Gon and every other Jedi. His old lightsaber had been tossed in the closet, a silent reminder of the people who had ruined his life.

Crossing the room he opened one of the windows and stepped out instantly soaked through by the rain. He gestured to Obi-Wan and closed the window before vaulting over the edge of the balcony. It was a little over five feet to the ground, an easy drop for anyone that knew how to land properly. He was about to call Obi-Wan a coward when the smaller man landed lightly next to him.

"I knew what you were going to say." Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and took a half step back from the other man.

Xanatos thumbed the switch on his and fell back, resting his weight on his left foot. "I'm sure you did. After all, Qui-Gon always said I talk too much and you are his Padawan."

Obi-Wan snarled and lunged, his saber coming down hard on Xanatos', their blades hissing and spitting under the rain. "I stopped being his Padawan the moment his lightsaber pierced my chest."

The taller man twisted his wrist, bringing his saber down in an arch towards Obi-Wan's stomach as he ducked under the continued path of the bluish-green blade. "Good, because you certainly haven't been acting like a Jedi as of late." He circled his mate, reaching out at random times, always to be met by the other blade. "Of course, since you can't touch the Force you aren't much of anything besides a little farmer boy. Maybe I should have left you on Bandomeer."

"Maybe you should have. I would still be able to touch the Force." He flicked his braid over his shoulder. "But then again, if you weren't so incompetent you wouldn't have tripped over a rock, forcing me to sacrifice myself to save you. I'm sure everyone would love to know the great Xanatos was nearly killed because of a rock. In the end it's your fault I've become a shadow."

Xanatos surged forward, driving Obi-Wan back under a flurry of blows his lightsaber a dash of color against the dark sky. "Blame me. I can tell you want to. Anything to make you feel better. Why don't you just tell me you hate me? I can feel how much you do, how much you want to kill me."

A cry ripped itself from Obi-Wan as he slipped on the wet grass and went down. He rolled away, barely managing to avoid burning himself on the lightsaber. Slowly he got to his feet, breathing harsh as he watched Xanatos stalk closer, blue eyes dark with anger.

"It's a good thing you're too weak to be of any danger to me." He ducked the lightsaber that flew at his head. "Such a juvenile move."

Obi-Wan threw himself at Xanatos, sliding under the man's arms as he tackled him to the ground. He caught the man's wrist in one hand and pressed his fingers against the soft skin, hitting a nerve. The lightsaber rolled from limp fingers and Obi-Wan slammed his fist into the man's face, a red haze obscuring his sight. Without thinking he hit his mate three more times, splitting his lip, bruising a cheek and blackening his eye.

"Stop."

The single word, reinforced by Xanatos' pushing him away with the Force lifted the haze from Obi-Wan's eyes. He stumbled to his feet, eyes focused on the bloody face. "It was your fault and I do hate you." He kicked the man in the ribs once before slowly making his way towards the door.

Groaning in pain Xanatos rolled on to his side, hand clenching his ribs as he watched the younger man go inside. "You may hate me little one, but you love me just as much. You'll eventually come to see that."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

A/N: An extra long chapter. Huge thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Obi-Wan dragged the comforter off the bed and curled in the chair next to the window, the heavy blanket tucked around him. There was six feet of snow outside, a gale force wind whipping the snow across the plains. Winter on Ylesia was harsh and during most of the season the planet was nearly impossible to land on. Xanatos had left the planet three days ago, before the storm had hit, leaving Obi-Wan in charge at the compound.

He was bored out of his mind, since everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing and the workers were all to afraid of Xanatos to even talk to him. He'd spent the last three days reading stories on data pads, many of them myths from Telos. Sighing softly he picked the data pad up off the table next to the chair and scrolled to the next story.

Halfway through the story he lost his focus. Setting aside the datapad he got to his feet, dragging the comforter with him. He wrapped the heavy blanket around his shoulders before leaning against the window, head against the cold plastiglass. He attempted to reach out to the Force, knowing it was out there, just beyond his reach but he was met again with the wall that had seemed to be taunting him.

It had been nearly a year and a half since the accident on Haruun Kal and he still hadn't regained the ability to manipulate the Force, let alone do something as simple as reach out and touch it. To someone who'd been able to feel the Force for as long as he had it was painful, like a deep flesh wound that ripped open at the smallest pull.

Even before the Seekers had located him and taken him to the Temple he'd been able to touch the Force and even manipulate it, though his control had been sporadic at best. He'd used his abilities to help his father calm the family animals, help his mother located lost items and soothed his younger siblings with a soft touch of the Force.

He'd grown used to having the Force at his beck and call, ready for when ever he needed it, only to have it stripped away. And then he had to watch as his bondmate used his power every day, without thought for what it was doing to his mental health. He slammed his hand against the window, wishing it had broken so he could cut himself on the glass, so he could have something to focus on, even if it was pain.

Biting back a growl he crossed to the bed and lifted the mattress, hand unerringly seeking out the lightsaber he'd hidden there. He'd built it as a way to occupy his time while Xanatos was off planet. The older man had decided it wasn't a good idea to have him leave the planet, in case they actually ran into someone who knew Obi-Wan. Getting the parts hadn't been hard. Xanatos kept spare lightsaber parts in one of the workshops in the bowels of his fortress. He even had a collection of crystals, each kept in their own special velvet lined box.

Vanishing for the hours he needed to work on it hadn't been any more difficult. When Xanatos was off planet he had more free time than he'd ever had before and he'd quickly become bored. He could disappear into the room for hours at a time and no would question him, since he had become as much a master of the house as his mate was.

He withdrew the lightsaber from its hiding space and sat on the edge of the bed, fingers running over the cylinder. It was almost identical to his previous saber, though the handle was a little longer and he'd used three crystals instead of the two he'd had in the old one. He thumbed the switch and the blade sprang to life, flickering briefly before stabilizing.

The crystals weren't focused like they should have been, but there wasn't anything he could do about it until he regained the Force and he certainly wasn't going to ask Xanatos to do it for him. First the older man would question him about the lightsaber and then he'd be forced to listen to Xanatos talk about how he just had to remain patient and surely the Force would come back to him.

He was tired of being patient, of waiting for something to happen. If he had to listen to the older man lecture one more time on patience and about finding some way to occupy his time so he didn't dwell on the Force he was going to snap. He'd lost track of how many times those words had come out of Xanatos' mouth, how many variations of it he'd heard. Always the same.

A chime echoed through the house, signaling Xanatos' return. He deactivated his lightsaber and got to his feet, moving to hide the saber when he changed his mind. Instead he dumped the blanket back on the bed and crossed to the closet pulling a dark sapphire robe out. He shrugged the robe on and slipped the lightsaber in his pocket.

From the small computer panel next to the closet he closed the blinds on the ceiling to wall windows and killed the lights, plunging the room into darkness. He'd force Xanatos to act.

--

Xanatos entered his room, icy eyes scanning the darkness. He hadn't wanted to leave Obi-Wan alone but he really hadn't had a choice. A Jedi had gotten to close to one of Offworld's offices and he'd been forced to deal with the Jedi. Needless to say the Council wouldn't be finding the Ithorian anytime soon. "Obi-Wan?"

He barely had time to move before the decanter of Corellian brandy smashed into the door behind him, the dark brown liquid sliding down the wood and soaking into the carpet. Seconds later a datapad flew out of no where and hit him in the forehead, breaking his skin. Anger welled in him as he felt the blood trickle down his face and he slammed the lights on with a Force lance, eyes going to his mate who was standing near a table, lithe body tense with anger. "Obi-Wan, you better have a damn good reason for attacking me like that."

"Don't fucking patronize me Xanatos! You know I can't touch the Force anymore, yet you continue to use it in front of me, rubbing it in my face. I hate you!" Obi-Wan lifted a vase full of red and black flowers surrounding a single white one and threw it at the fallen Jedi.

Frowning Xanatos stopped the vase's flight in mid air, eyes never leaving his mate. Any other time the vase floating in mid air would have been funny but right now Xanatos had other things to deal with. "Kobi, calm down. I haven't been trying to rub it all in. I do it because I've lived twenty-nine years with it. I understand how much it hurts to not touch the Force."

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest, multi-hued eyes angry. "Bullshit! You have no idea how much it hurts." Smiling softly he unhooked a lightsaber from his belt and activated it, the blade glowing a blackish-purple with a white core. "And for that reason I can't continue this way. I do love you Xan, I just don't want to continue like this."

Without thinking Xanatos lashed out with the Force, knocking his mate unconscious. The lightsaber fell to the ground and extinguished seconds before Obi-Wan landed next to it. Xanatos stared at his fallen mate for several seconds before rushing to his side. He brushed light fingers over Obi-Wan's cheek. Sighing softly he picked his mate up and put him in the bed.

"I shouldn't have waited this long to do something Obi-Wan. I'm sorry." Xanatos rested a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead as he slid down their bond, placing a sleep compulsion on his mate so strong that he would not wake until Xanatos woke him.

Standing the fallen Jedi crossed to the fresher to examine the cut on his forehead. The gash was about an inch long and had stopped bleeding. He washed the blood from his forehead, opting to let the cut heal by itself. It wasn't like one more scar was going to kill him. After taking a quick shower he braided his hair, tying the end of with a piece of red leather.

Opening his wardrobe he slipped on a tight red shimmersilk shirt and a pair of fine linen pants. He pressed lightly against the side of his wardrobe and a panel slid open, revealing his Sith regalia. His boots were supple black leather, silver Sith runes decorating the side. His sleeveless black leather tunic was embroidered with red and silver shimmersilk runes along the hem. The belt buckle was the Sith rune for anger, shimmering against the black of his outfit. He quickly finished dressing before clipping his lightsaber onto his belt, along with a second one.

The fallen Jedi pulled the heavy black cloak from the secret compartment and slipped it on, the dark fabric shimmering slightly in light. Normally he wouldn't wear his full ceremonial clothing for such a simple trip to the Sith Archive, but it was impossible to tell which Sith Lords were currently visiting the Archive, and some of the older Lords were sticklers about tradition. Xanatos wanted to avoid any confrontations. He drew his hood up before striding out of his room.

--

Xanatos settled the shuttle easily on the landing pad and left the ship, making sure to set the security code behind him. While there was an unwritten code among the Sith to not make off with another Sith's ship, Xanatos didn't trust anyone but Obi-Wan.

He climbed the steep stone stairs that lead up to the Archive, ignoring the two guards at the top of the stairs. The guards and most of the librarians at the Archive were Force sensitive, though none of them were very strong or had any kind of formal training and were ignored by the visiting Sith Lords. Only the Head Archivist, Darth Agrona had been trained and she was a formidable force to be reckoned with when in a bad mood.

Darth Agrona was standing just inside the Archive doors, a sharp smile curling her lips. She was human, with long white hair she kept tightly braided and coiled on her head. She was wearing the traditional black Sith robes and it made her look even paler and ethereal. Her eyes were a pale grey, almost white and she had scared numerous Sith Apprentices and many of the people that worked at the Archive. She inclined her head slightly in greeting. "Darth Cimmerian. I must say I was rather surprised to get your landing code. You so rarely visit me."

"I wouldn't have been here if my problem hadn't cascaded all at once. I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me?"

Darth Agrona shrugged. "I'll do what I can to help, but only on one condition. Remove your hood. It's not as if I don't know who you are, and after having to deal with so many of our brethren who look like their face got ran over by a speeder I do enjoy seeing those of you that look good."

Laughing softly he lowered his hood, blue eyes bright. "I have to agree with you Agrona. Many of our brethren should simply wear their ceremonial masks at all times. Now, could we please work on my problem?"

The woman nodded as she linked arms with Xanatos and they started down the hallway to the main archive. "It must be a rather serious problem if you've come to get help from me. You usually try to work your problems out by yourself."

Xanatos shrugged. "I have been trying to work it out, for a little over a year." He touched the wound on his forehead. "My bondmate is unable to touch the Force anymore and he's been taking his anger out on me."

Darth Agrona looked up at her companion, pale eyes narrow. "Anymore? He was able to touch it before?"

The man nodded. "Yes. My bondmate is Obi-Wan Kenobi, former apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn and no longer a Jedi." At Agrona's nod he continued his tale. "Obi-Wan was killed and I stored his essence in a Force sensitive crystal. Three days later through a Force Possession I placed him in a new body. The following day I knew he couldn't feel the Force because he told me, but I thought it was just a side effect of the transition from bodies. However, his sensitivity never came back. It's been over a year. It was only after today's outburst that I realized I needed to do something to help him. I figured you'd be able to help."

"Well, the great Sith Lord Darth Cimmerian is bonded to Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice. I must say that is the perfect revenge. I know you are aware of the fact that man is a thorn in the side of all of us. The fact you are bonded with his apprentice must drive him insane." She pushed open the door to the archive and led him to a small table in the corner. "Sit. Let me go collect some of the books and data crystals. I'll be right back."

Xanatos stripped his cloak off and draped it over the back of his chair before sitting down. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes, the stress of the fight with Obi-Wan finally catching up with him. Warm fingers rested on his temple and a pulse of energy swept through him, easing his tension.

"Really Xan, you shouldn't let yourself get so worked up. We need you, if we are to succeed with our plans." Agrona set down a stack of books and several data crystals before taking her seat next to Xanatos. "These are the best resources we have on bonding and being cut off from the Force. We'll just have to shift through these and see what we can come up with."

--

Three hours later Xanatos leaned back in his chair, throwing his braid over his shoulder. "How is any of this supposed to help?"

Agrona smiled at the man, pale eyes bright. "You're just failing to see the big picture. I will forgive you for it this time, since you're worried about your bondmate. Many of these accounts talk about blasting open Force channels. Since your bondmate's newest body was not Force sensitive he doesn't have active midi-chlorians, which is why he can't touch the Force. However, since all living things are part of the Force, everything has the potential to be able to touch and harness the Force. By blasting his channels open you force his new body to become aware of the Force, which will hopefully stimulate the body into awakening the latent midi-chlorians in his body. You could also isolate some of your own midi-chlorians and inject them into your mate, to help his body wake his own."

Xanatos was about to speak when she cut him off. "Hold, I have some warnings for you. Blasting his channels open will be very painful, and there is the chance the pain might drive him insane. Talk with him before you attempt anything. In the end he might just decide to live his life without being able to touch the Force."

Xanatos laughed. "No. He tried to kill himself today. He said I kept flaunting my ability to touch the Force in front of him, that I was doing it on purpose. He told me he would rather die than live without touching the Force again."

The woman shook her head. "I am sorry your mate is suffering so much, and that you are suffering with him. I have a lab here. Let us go isolate some of your midi-chlorians so they are ready in case you and Obi-Wan decide to blast his channels open. If it does work, I would like you to help me write a brief account. It would do much to fill some of the gaps in our Archive."

--

Xanatos shed his cloak on the chair and set the vial of midi-chlorians on the table before perching on the edge of the bed. He reached into Obi-Wan's mind and lifted the sleep compulsion, drawing back when he felt his lover shift slightly. "Obi-Wan, how do you feel?"

His mate slowly opened his eyes, slightly hazed with sleep and confusion. "Confused. What the hell happened Xan? I remember yelling at you and then nothing."

The black haired man leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mate's mouth, one hand brushing over his cheek. "You did yell at me." He smiled wryly as he pressed a second kiss to his cheek. "And threw some stuff at me. You have wicked aim."

Obi-Wan sat straight up, forcing Xanatos to move before his nose was broken. His eyes went to the wound on the older man's forehead. "What did I hit you with?"

"A datapad. I didn't want to have to put you under a sleep compulsion but after you threatened to kill yourself I couldn't risk you doing anything rash while I was away." He rested one hand on finger against his mate's lips. "Quiet. I want to tell you what I found out, and I don't want to hear anything from you until I finish. Understood?"

Obi-Wan nodded eyes half hooded. He shifted slightly, getting comfortable in bed as he pulled the blanket up higher.

"Good. While you were asleep I went to the Sith Archive on Kothlis. I spoke with the Master Archivist, Darth Agrona. She found several different accounts of people who had lost their ability to touch the Force and managed to get their ability back by having another Force user blast their channels open. I want to warn you though, it will be extremely painful and there is a chance you might go insane." He moved his finger from Obi-Wan's lips.

"I want to do it." He sat up, eyes narrowing when he saw the slightly worried look in Xanatos' eyes. "No. You will not deny me this. I would rather risk the pain and going insane then not ever touch the Force again. And please, if something does go wrong, do me a favor and kill me. I don't want to burden you anymore then I need to."

The older man bowed his head slightly in agreement. "As you wish Kobi. Get dressed and we'll go to the meditation chamber."

Obi-Wan jumped out of the bed and pulled a pair of sleep pants on before slipping on a loose shirt. He watched as Xanatos stood and toed his boots off before crossing the room to the meditation chamber. They descended the stairs in silence, both of them lost in their thoughts.

Xanatos turned to face his mate, blue eyes narrowed slightly. "We might as well get started." He settled in the middle of the room and Obi-Wan mirrored his position as they both easily fell into meditation. Sighing softly he entered his bondmate's mind, glad to see that Obi-Wan was staying relaxed and not fidgeting. Running careful Force tendrils over his mate's mind he found the area in the brain that allowed Force sensitive people to channel the Force.

Gathering the Force around him he formed into a lance and drove it into the blocked channels, gritting his teeth when a wave of pain from Obi-Wan rushed through their bond, pouring over his nerve endings. He'd thought about closing off their bond before starting, but he didn't think Obi-Wan would survive the pain alone and he didn't want his mate to think he'd been abandoned.

A piercing scream reverberated through his head, although he wasn't sure if he was actually hearing it or if it was psychic. He drew more of Obi-Wan's pain through their bond, ignoring the pain as it danced across his nerve endings. Pushing harder he felt his power come up against a block before something shattered, knocking him unconscious.

When he came too Obi-Wan was kneeling over him, multi-hued eyes worried. "Xan, are you okay?"

The older man nodded slightly as he sat up, wincing as he felt almost every joint in his body pop. He was starting to think it hadn't been such a good idea to take so much of his mate's pain, but it was too late to do anything about it. "Other then the fact I'm going to be sore for the next couple of days I think I'll live. Did it work?"

Obi-Wan's eyes drifted shut and a soft smile twisted his lips. "Yes. I can feel it again." His body relaxed and the older man could feel the Force swirl around his mate, as though it was welcoming it back.

Xanatos leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth. "I'm glad. I should have gone to the Archive earlier." Before he could react he was slammed against the wall, wincing when he felt one of his ribs snap. He slid to the ground, doing his best to ignore the pain. "Fuck."

Bluish-green lightning crackled around Obi-Wan and his eyes were glowing slightly, something Xanatos had never seen before. "You're damn straight you should have gone to the Archive earlier. Last year would have been good." The miniature electrical storm around him intensified, causing his hair to stand up slightly. "I'm starting to think that you wanted to keep me from being able to feel the Force, that you wanted to have all the power."

A thin tendril of lightning shot towards Xanatos and the fallen Jedi caught it and drew it into himself, a smirk curling his lips. "You'll have to learn to do better if you're going to survive among our brethren." He slowly got to his feet, ignoring the pain that lanced through his chest. His smirk widened as he raised his hand, an orb of bluish-black lightning forming above his hand.

He knew Obi-Wan would be mad at him when he returned to normal, but he knew if he didn't push his mate now, then he would lose him. "Our kind aren't forgiving, and they won't expect you to be, even against me." Lightning arched from the orb in his hand, dancing inches from Obi-Wan's skin, causing his muscles to spasm.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed and Xanatos was certain his lover's eyes had looked almost cat like for a split second. He didn't have too long to think about it because a bolt of Force lightning was shooting towards him, headed for his heart. Breathing deeply he erected a barrier, watching with a grin as it reflected of the invisible shield and back towards his lover, moving faster with the small bit of power he had added in.

Obi-Wan sidestepped the bolt at the last moment, eyes never leaving his mate. "You are a bastard Xanatos deCrion." His eyes slid shut and he sighed as the Force swirled around him, pulling him into its embrace. He pulled a small vibroblade from where he had hidden it in the waistband of his pants and leapt at Xanatos, using the Force to augment his jump.

The fallen Jedi simply shook his head and stopped his bondmate's flight in midair, a cruel smile twisting his lips. "You'll have to do better Obi-Wan." He ripped the blade from the younger man's hand and crushed it, the pieces clattering as they landed on the floor.

A surge of the Force hit him in the chest, fracturing another rib and causing the other broken rib to grind together. His control of the Force wavered for a moment and Obi-Wan plunged to the ground, twisting in mid air to land lightly on his feet.

The smaller man smirked, eyes burning with anger. "Your ego has always been your weakness Xan. You refuse to believe that anyone could be better then you, that someone might actually surpass you." He gathered the Force around him like a cloak and thrust it towards Xanatos, using it as a giant battering ram.

Closing his eyes Xanatos thrust himself into the Force until he could see its currents, its ebb and flow. He jumped using the Force to propel him and he flipped over his mate's head, ignoring the twinge from his broken ribs. The moment his boots touched the ground he grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and yanked it behind his back and kicked his knee, driving the smaller man to the floor. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and activated it, driving the blade into the ground just as he pressed Obi-Wan against the floor.

Xanatos pressed his knee harder to Obi-Wan's back, his short lightsaber burning a hole in the stone of the meditation chamber, mere inches from his mate's neck. The younger man's sweat was glinting in the silver light, his breath rasping harshly in the still air. "You are ready to be taken before the Collocation, to be given your title."

"Title? What the hell are you talking about?" Obi-Wan twisted his neck slightly, trying to look at his mate without burning himself on the lightsaber that was still perilously close to his neck. "Xanatos, I'm sorry. Just let me up." For a moment he didn't think his mate was going to answer.

The silver blade died and the pressure in his lower back disappeared. Groaning slightly he got to his knees and then his feet, swaying slightly. He turned around, eyes sweeping over his bondmate. Xanatos was watching him with hard eyes, though a slight smile was tugging his lips. "That was the most exercise I've gotten in a long time. Go get cleaned up and then change into the black robes in the wardrobe. We'll be leaving for Garqi as soon as you're ready."

Obi-Wan shook his head, reddish-brown hair falling out of its braid. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." His eyes swept over what the older man was wearing, eyes lingering on the Sith runes. "Those are Sith runes. Only Sith are all-" His voice trailed off, a smirk twisting his lips. "I see."

Xanatos smirked. "You have always been smart. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." He bowed slightly, icy eyes bright. "Darth Cimmerian, though you should really be on your knees, as is proper when meeting a Sith Lord."

The younger man's smirk widened as he moved to stand in front of Xanatos. He smoothly sank to his knees and leaned forward, gazing up at his mate from lowered eyelashes, his hands resting on the taller man's hips. "Like this?"

"Much better." The older man stroked gentle fingers along Obi-Wan's cheek before he twisted his hand into the long reddish-gold hair, tilting his bondmate's head back with vicious force. "However, I expect you to behave when we go to Garqi. Once we are at the Asylum you will remain silent unless you are spoken to and you will listen to everything I say. Understood?"

Obi-Wan stared up at Xanatos, eyes flaring with anger. "Last time I checked you weren't my Master. What makes you think I'm going to listen to anything you say?"

Xanatos carefully wrapped his free hand against his partner's neck, pressing just enough to slightly shut off air flow. "I never said I was your Master and I in no way want that position. I will be nothing more than a teacher in your new path. The Collocation will expect you to be respectful towards all of us. Especially in front of Apprentices. They will already hate you because you have not been raised in the Asylum but also because you will not be forced to go through the Trials. Do not provoke them."

He thrust his leg against Obi-Wan, pushing the younger man back. "Go change. My patience is growing short and I won't hesitate to use my powers against you." His smile widened when Obi-Wan's anger flowed over him, crashing against his shields. Once his mate was out of hearing range Xanatos leaned against the wall, his fatigue catching up against him. "Soon, the Jedi will fall."


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan drew the hood of his cloak up as they stepped off the ship, bright eyes scanning their surroundings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable from the Star Wars universe.

A/N: Another long chapter, and one warning. There is a brief moment of consensual branding but it's quick and nothing bad. Huge thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Obi-Wan drew the hood of his cloak up as they stepped off the ship, bright eyes scanning their surroundings. The Asylum had been carved out of the cliffs thousands of years ago creating a natural fortress that even under the most strenuous bombardment wouldn't collapse.

As they continued from the landing platform down the stone walkway that lead to the Asylum Obi-Wan's eyes roved over the landscape. Other landing pads dotted the plain, many of them free of ships. The walkway was made of a dark stone flecked with clear crystals that captured sunlight, making it nearly impossible to look at the long path.

At the top of the stairs the two guards standing sentry opened the doors, their Force pikes held tightly in one hand. Xanatos had so tightly blocked their bond that Obi-Wan nearly tripped when his mate's voice sounded in his head. (They're Force sensitive, but not enough to worry about training. Just ignore them.)

The inside of the Asylum was dark; the long hallways lit by lights covered in red filters. They continued down the long hallway and Obi-Wan could make out shorter hallways branching off into small rooms or to another long corridor. He was so caught up in examining his surroundings that he ran into Xanatos' back, hand coming up to clench in the dark fabric of the older man's robe. The feeling of his mate's humor at his expense slid down their bond and he channeled the Force through his hand, an arc of lightning skipping from his hand into Xanatos.

Ignoring the flash of anger from the dark haired man he peered around Xanatos, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. The Sith in front of them was dressed in rich clothing with a short cloak. He was old, with white hair and a white beard. His lightsaber had a bent handle that instantly told the younger Force user who the man was. Qui-Gon had told him about his Master many times.

"Darth Tyranus, always a pleasure." Xanatos inclined his head slightly in greeting to the older man, braid falling over his shoulder.

Darth Tyranus, the man Obi-Wan knew as Jedi Master Dooku, who had trained Qui-Gon Jinn smiled. "Xanatos, good to see you do actually come here." He stepped to the side and Obi-Wan held steady as he felt Tyranus' probe slide across his shields. The man's eyes widened and his smile transmuted into a smirk. "Two fallen Jedi my Padawan has created." His eyes drifted back to Xanatos. "Does he know?"

The tall man shook his head. "About me yes. However, as far as he knows Obi-Wan lies dead in the jungles of Haruun Kal, killed by his own hand."

"I'd love to see Qui-Gon's face when he realizes Obi-Wan has fallen too. When he was a Padawan it was his greatest fear that his Padawans would fall." Tyranus touched a finger to the scar on Xanatos' cheek. "You proved that his fear was not unfounded." He glanced at Obi-Wan. "And you were to be his redemption. When you do kill him, make it quick and painless. He has been an honorable opponent and was an excellent Padawan." He inclined his head slightly and stepped around the two men.

(Every time I talk to that man I wonder how Qui-Gon managed not to fall. Probably because of the troll.) Xanatos strode back down the hall, leading the smaller man deeper into the Asylum. A large set of doors stood at the end of the hall, carvings of Sith runes inlaid with a dark red crystal that almost seemed to glow in the darkness.

As they approached the doors they swung open, moved by nothing more then the Force. (When we enter the room, stay behind me like you would with a Master. Do not speak until they speak to you. At this moment you have no standing with them and are lower then even a guard to them, despite the fact you are fully trained.) He laughed, the sound short and harsh. (Hell, they might decide that I've betrayed them by bringing you here without proper safeguards. In the end, being a Sith Lord doesn't really protect you.)

In one smooth perfectly synchronized moment they stepped into the room, Obi-Wan half a step behind Xanatos and to the left. The room was circular, a flight of steep stairs against one wall that led to a tier that held six chairs, each one occupied by a figure dressed in robes, dark energy pulsing through the room. The two men bowed before Xanatos moved forward until he was standing in the center of the room.

Xanatos bowed again to the six Sith Lords, glad Obi-Wan was following his last minute directions. Had his mate been in the wrong spot the Lords would have demanded his death. "I, Darth Cimmerian, request that this man be welcomed to the Sith. I will take responsibility for his induction into the Order."

Darth Archon, the only female on the Collocation, leaned forward. "You've always been one of the most outspoken Cimmerian. Your companion is rather old to begin his training, even by Sith standards."

"That would be true Mistress, if he were simply beginning his training in the Force. However, he is a fallen Jedi who was very close to taking his Trials." He paused for a moment before continuing. "His former Master has been a thorn in our side for years." (Remove your hood.)

An almost imperceptible wave of surprise flowed through the room as Obi-Wan pushed his hood back. He scanned the Sith Lords, shields tight though he was starting to feel sick from the currents of Force flowing around the Lords and the Asylum. A headache had settled over his left eye and the back of his head, throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

A Yevetha who was tattooed in the traditional red and black of the Sith got up and stalked to the bottom of the stairs to circle Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Padawan of the great Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn." His eyes went to the other man. "Cimmerian, you were also an Apprentice to this man at one time. What is it about him that drives his Padawan to fall?"

Xanatos shrugged the movement oddly graceful under his heavy robes. "He is considered as something of a rogue among the Jedi. The Council relies on his assistance but many would rather see that he never make the Council. As to what has made us fall, I could not handle his domination, nor the Order's ideals. As for Obi-Wan, you'll have to ask him Darth Rade."

The skeletal Sith turned back to Obi-Wan. "And you?"

Obi-Wan tilted his head back slightly, looking regal despite the dark circles underlining his eyes. "He attempted to kill my bondmate and instead in his anger killed me. I was cut off from the Force for nearly a year and a half and the loss nearly drove me insane. I was angry, bitter and frustrated. When I regained my ability to touch the Force I realized my ideals had shifted to reflect those of Xanatos." His anger was palpable in the circular room, most of it directed at the black haired man.

"Such beautiful anger." The Trandoshan got to his feet and ponderously made his way down the stairs to stalk around Obi-Wan. His probe slid around the man's shields, almost like a sick caress. "And aimed at the man you claim is your bondmate. How intriguing."

Reaching out Obi-Wan plucked the Trandoshan's name from his mate's mind, ignoring the laughter he could feel. "Darth Saurian, I hadn't realized I was forced to unconditionally love the man who made my life a living hell for a year." When the Darth's hand slid across his thigh he struck out, Force curling around the scaly wrist, forcing it back, held at the threshold of breaking. "Don't think for a second just because you're a Sith Lord that I'm just going to roll over and let you do what ever you want."

He took a step forward and gave one last push, the sound of the bone snapping ringing through the air of the circular room. "Touch me again and I'll break your spine." With a feral smile he leaned forward. "Believe me, it isn't a good feeling."

Darth Archon got to her feet, clapping softly. "An excellent display of power and control. Kneel." Once the man was on his knees she continued. "You came before us a fallen Jedi without a home because of your ideals. From the moment you entered this room I could see you had a great destiny." Her gaze went to Darth Saurian who was staring at Obi-Wan, reptilian eyes cold with anger and hate as he cradled the broken limb to his chest. "And you showed no hesitation in proving your superiority. You knelt before this Collocation as Obi-Wan Kenobi, fallen Jedi, but you shall rise as Darth Umbrage, Sith Lord."

"Erebus, help Rade get Saurian to the Medlab and make sure the healing is painful as possible. Do what you feel is necessary for him to learn his lesson. He should know not to touch something that is not his." She beckoned to Xanatos, dark eyes hooded. "Cimmerian, attend me and Umbrage, explore. I expect you to know every crook of the Asylum."

(Try not to offend any of the Adepts. They already hate us enough for being Jedi.) Xanatos smiled at his mate as he followed Archon out of the room. (Although, after what you did to Saurian I'm starting to think the Adepts should perhaps stay out of your way.)

Obi-Wan got to his feet and strode out of the room, ignoring the eyes boring into his back. /They're not going to want to be anywhere near me right now./

* * *

Obi-Wan was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and backhanded the person across the face. "Don't touch me." Standing behind him were three Adepts, watching him with hate filled eyes. They were projecting to everything within twenty feet as though their shields were non existent and it was making Obi-Wan feel even more nauseous then when he'd been with the Collocation.

The man he had hit was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, black eyes fastened on him. "Look at the new high and mighty Darth Umbrage. This is the second time the Collocation has promoted a Jedi castoff above us." He circled Obi-Wan, careful to stay out of his reach. "Awful small to be a Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Size has nothing to do with being a Sith Lord. I could have taken you before I became a castoff." He turned to face the Adept, smirking. "And did you ever think the Collocation has raised Xanatos and I to this status because you and your companions are lacking in your control of the Force and your fighting abilities."

He pinned the Chagrian Adept to the wall, ignoring his physical and Force struggles as he slid into the mind of the Chiss, planting the impression that the remaining Adept was plotting his death. The Chiss' lightsaber flared to life and he stalked towards the human muttering in his own language. "This is what being a Sith Lord is about."

When the Chagrian redoubled his struggles Obi-Wan glared at him. "Stop struggling before I break your neck. It would certainly purify our Order." He turned back to the battle in front of him. The human Adept was backed into a corner and he was starting to get frantic, making wilder swings with his lightsaber in an effort to get to the Chiss.

"Darth Umbrage, I am getting immense pleasure out of your show, but I would kindly ask that you release the Adepts. I have no doubt you've made your point." Darth Archon stepped out of the shadows, dark eyes sweeping over the three Adepts who had dropped to their knees, foreheads to the ground the moment they'd been released. "Keesyh, Sabzzki, you may leave."

She watched the Chiss and Chagrian scrambled to their feet and disappeared before turning her attention back to the human who was trying his best to blend in to the floor. "Shric, I've heard complaints about your ego, but for obvious reasons I overlooked it. Now however, I find it hard to ignore when you insult a man who was is obviously your better, not to mention a Lord." She canted her head to the side. "You may dispose of him how you wish Umbrage."

The man smiled softly. "Thank you Mistress." His eyes darkened and started to glow as he reached out to the Force, pushing it into the other man's body, channeling the power through the various veins and arteries of the man's body. A piercing scream split the air and the two Sith watched as the man writhed before slumping to the ground, his skin taking on a darker color as the blood seeped from ruined arteries.

"An interesting punishment to be sure Umbrage. I have a feeling you will quickly become one of the more notorious Lords in our Order." Archon folded her arms in the sleeves of her robe. "Walk with me. I must admit I was rather surprised to find out your true identity. We've heard stories of you and your Master, how you've managed to survive the most dangerous missions almost completely unscathed. Many of the Lords were thinking about sending assassins after you. Darth Sidious even began training his Apprentice to kill you both."

Obi-Wan laughed and folded his hands into his robes. "I hate to spoil Darth Sidious' fun, but to the Jedi Order I'm dead. I was killed on Haruun Kal by my Master when I jumped in front of Xanatos…Cimmerian."

Darth Archon turned the corner and led him down a long blank hallway. "If you are more comfortable calling him Xanatos that is fine. I was the one that found him on Metellos, guided him into the Sith, helped him get Offworld on its feet. He's something like a son, although I would like to think if he were my son he would actually listen to what I tell him." She pressed a small pad on the wall and a door slid open. "Enter. I thought you'd like to meet Sidious' Apprentice."

They passed through a dark hallway leading to the top tier of a small circular room. The center of the room was a pit with sheer walls and an uneven floor. At the bottom of the pit was a Zabrak, tattooed in Sith red and black, ivory horns shining slightly in the bright lights. He was carrying what appeared to be a double bladed lightsaber.

A door on the pit wall and a Weequay Adept stepped out, eyes going to the Zabrak. Obi-Wan could feel the fear rolling off the Weequay. Gathering the Force he pushed back his nausea and turned to the woman at his side. "Do you usually let Adepts face people who can kill them without a thought?"

"We are based on strength. Sar-Bareth believes he is ready to be taken as an Apprentice and that defeating Darth Maul will prove his point. Maul will fight any Adept who asks. Needless to say, most of them don't walk away from the encounter. Only one person has ever fought Maul to a standstill." She glanced at Obi-Wan. "Your bondmate. It was brutal, but then again, those are the best."

With a cry the Weequay charged at Darth Maul, his lightsaber held high. Even from the beginning it was easy to see that Sar-Bareth was horribly outmatched. Maul was simply toying with him, staff saber lashing out at random moments to burn him briefly before pulling back.

The woman watched the combatants. "Darth Maul was raised in the Asylum. Sidious took him as his Apprentice when he was six. He is perhaps the perfect Sith, though even he has problems."

Obi-Wan leaned forward, eyes glued to the one sided battle. The Zabrak had gotten tired of playing with the Weequay and was pressing him back with a flurry of attacks that would be impossible to separate for someone that was not trained in the Force. Yellow eyes met his and a thin tendril of the Force reached out for him.

Pain built up across the back of his eyes and his left temple, like someone was trying to drill out of his skull. Biting his cheek until he tasted blood he tried to channel his pain. A hand settled on the back of his neck and he blacked out.

* * *

The first thing Obi-Wan saw when he woke was the red and black tattooed face of Darth Maul. With a small burst of Force he pushed the Zabrak away and reached out for his mate. /Xanatos!/

The dark haired man burst into the room, hair hanging loose. His eyes immediately went to Maul who had faded into the shadows in the corner of the room, watching everyone. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing." The Zabrak's voice was low and smooth, enough to send a shudder of dark pleasure up Obi-Wan's spine.

Darth Archon got up. "Cimmerian, Maul did nothing to your bondmate. We were watching him duel with Sar-Bareth when he fell unconscious. Maul simply carried him up here."

Xanatos dropped on the edge of bed and rested his hand on the smaller man's chest. (What happened little one?)

/We were watching them duel and I could feel Maul and Sar-Bareth drawing on the Force. I could feel every tug and pull, how the currents were moving. Before I knew what was happening I was in more pain then I could safely channel and I woke up here./ Without thinking he reached out for Xanatos needing his touch.

Sensing his mate's pain Xanatos slid down their bond and was disturbed to find that Obi-Wan's shields were almost completely gone. He caught the smaller man's hand and used the contact to close Obi-Wan's mind, erecting temporary shields.

"I believe I may know the problem." Archon glided forward and pressed two fingers against Obi-Wan's forehead, her other hand resting on Xanatos' shoulder. "Trust." With the ease of long practice she slid into Obi-Wan's mind.

Seconds later she was pushed, both psychically and physical away from the two men. "You've ruined his channels. When you blasted his channels you completely destroyed them. They're raw and haven't started to heal. That's what caused him to collapse. And I can't guarantee they'll ever heal over. Until they do he's going to be extremely sensitive to the Force."

"Being around Cimmerian on a daily basis and using the Force shouldn't affect you to much, but being at the Asylum or anywhere else with high concentrations of Force users will be excruciatingly painful for you. This will keep happening unless you suppress use drugs to suppress your abilities. Maul, Cimmerian, I'd like to talk to both of you."

Xanatos pulled away from Obi-Wan with a mental caress. (Head back to the ship and try to sleep. It should take some of the edge off the pain.) He got to his feet and followed the woman out of the room, shooting a last scathing look at Darth Maul.

Ignoring the dark haired man the Zabrak ran his eyes over Obi-Wan. "Darth Umbrage." He stalked from the room, cloak swirling behind him.

Xanatos drew his finger across Obi-Wan's lower back, eyes fastened on the pale skin. "I want to brand you."

The younger Force user rolled on to his side to face his partner, eyebrows drawn together in a frown. "Did you say you wanted to brand me?"

The dark haired man nodded eyes bright. He climbed over Obi-Wan and pushed the blanket off his hip, one hand resting low on his back, fingers spread. "Yes. I want to burn a broken circle into your back, to mark you as mine. Do you consent?"

Obi-Wan studied his mate's face in silence for several seconds before he stretched back out on his stomach, arms folded on his pillow, head on his arms. He glanced at the older man, a slight smile twisting his lips. "I'm assuming you have what you need or you wouldn't be asking right now."

Before he could react Xanatos was off the bed and across the room, opening one of the storage lockers in the room. He withdrew a metal box and slammed the locker shut before rejoining Obi-Wan on the bed. A click sounded in the silence and Xanatos opened the box and withdrew the brand. It was the length of his forearm with a wooden handle. The end was in the shape of the broken circle and roughly the size of his palm.

He set the brand aside and withdrew a small burner from the box before tossing the box on the floor. With a grin he activated the burner and set it on the back of Obi-Wan's thighs. "Don't move." Picking the brand back up he thrust it into the flame, his other hand resting on his mate's back. The younger man's body didn't even move with his breathing and reaching down the bond he realized Obi- Wan had put himself in a trance.

Once the end was glowing red hot he flicked the burner off and moved it before straddling his mate's legs. (Are you ready?)

/Yes./

Without giving the younger Force user a chance to react Xanatos pressed the hot brand to his lower back. The lithe body under him tensed and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. He opened the bond and pain flooded him. Taking a deep breath he called on the Force just as Obi-Wan did and the pain muted, fading from a searing intense pain to a dull burn. He removed the brand, eyes brightening at the mark, a perfect match to his own.

He felt Obi-Wan pulling on the Force again and he watched in fascination as the burn slowly healed, leaving behind a thick ring of scar tissue. His mate relaxed under him and the last of pain disappeared, replaced by flaming pleasure. Smirking he tossed the brand aside and pressed a kiss to the back of Obi-Wan's neck, teeth scraping over the skin drawing a shudder from the smaller man.

"I had not realized my Chosen would be so beautiful together."

Xanatos aborted his movement for the oil on the bedside locker, instead calling his lightsaber to his hand as he rolled out of the bed, Obi-Wan at his side, their lightsabers hissing to life at the same time. "Who are you?"

A tall man was standing by the door watching them with dark eyes, a slight smile curling his thin lips. He was dressed in Jedi robes though they were black and his dark hair was cut short. A lightsaber hung from his belt and he seemed to shimmer in the light. "I've been known by many names, though you may call me Fiachra. And please extinguish your sabers. I would never do anything to my Chosen."

"Again with the Chosen. What are you talking about?" Xanatos thumbed the switch on his lightsaber though he didn't set it aside. He glanced back at Obi-Wan who was slipping on a robe to cover his nakedness. The smaller man caught his look and he shrugged, though Xanatos was glad to see his mate's lightsaber was still at hand.

Fiachra leaned back against the bulkhead, eyes fastened on the two men in front of him. From the moment they'd been conceived he'd known they would be his warriors, his harbingers, his Chosen. Xanatos was tall and whipcord lean, all wiry strength. Obi-Wan was shorter and broader, though no less powerful than his partner. He'd watched them spar on numerous occasions and they were always violent and dirty, each using any trick they could that might give them the upper hand. Almost every match ended up with someone bleeding and broken bones were prevalent, though with Obi-Wan's healing abilities even that wasn't a problem.

"My Chosen are special people. I choose them at the moment of their conception to be mine, to usher in the era of the Sith. Each generation I choose a new one, in hopes we will finally succeed. This time however imagine my shock when two of you were conceived. I knew then, that this time, we would win. You two would fall in love, bond and become unbeatable. And your anger towards each other only serves to strengthen your connection."

Fiachra's gaze drifted to Obi-Wan and his smile widened. "She thought you would be Hers, was convinced you would be. But She forgot one vital thing. Your heritage." At the confused look on the younger man's face he frowned. "You don't know?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I know my parents, but they never talked about their parents. I gathered it was a sore spot when I asked my mother about her family and she smacked me and told me to never ask again."

"Ah. Of course it would be. Your mother would not like to think about whom her ancestors were, what they did. You are a descendent of the infamous Darth Bane." At Obi-Wan's shocked look he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Chosen. I should have known no one would tell you. Your mother is horrified her family willingly consorted with him and it completely slipped my mind for a moment that you've spent most of your life at the Temple. You also have some Cathar blood in you but that's beside the point. Just affects your agility and leads to some interesting things when you're angry. "

His gaze drifted to Xanatos who was looking at the smaller man, eyes dark with thought. "And you didn't know? There was nothing in the Archives about Bane's family?"

Xanatos' eyes snapped to the odd man, flaring with anger. "Do you have any idea how many different files there are that contain that man's name? I haven't read them all and I doubt even Agrona has. And even the main ones mention nothing of his life beyond his reign. So of course I had no idea my bondmate was related to Bane."

Fiachra nodded. "Forgive me Chosen. Again I forget how much our Archives contain. I will leave you to think about these revelations. Please continue on your journey and give my best to the boy. We will meet again." He bowed to the two men and disappeared.

Obi-Wan stared at the spot the tall man had just occupied before turning to look at his mate, multi-hued eyes wide with shock. "What just happened?"

Xanatos shrugged and stalked over to where the man had been standing, hands sliding over the wall. "I have no idea. He obviously was too solid to be a hologram, but I have no idea how he got on the ship or got off." He looked back at the other man who was sitting on the bed eyes focused on the wall. (Little one?)

/I'd always wondered why Yoda and the other Council Masters always worried about my anger. I thought it was because they were worried I would hurt one of my crèche mates in a fight. I never realized it was because I'm a descendent of one of the most influential Sith Lords ever. They were afraid I would turn into him./

The dark haired man crossed the room and settled on the bed, drawing his mate to his chest. (The Jedi are emotionally dead. What they think of us should not matter to you. You are Darth Umbrage, Sith Lord. Peace is a lie, there is only passion.)

/Through passion, I gain strength./

(Through strength, I gain power.)

/Through power, I gain victory./

(Through victory, my chains are broken.)

"The Force shall set me free."

Their final words echoed through the cabin, their voices weaving together, complementing each other. The Force flowed between them, its crest higher with each touch until it was almost palpable in the small room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable as coming from the Star Wars Universe.

A/N: The long and the short of it is real life sucks and I apologize for not updating this more frequently. Huge thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Xanatos pressed the button to release the landing ramp just as Obi-Wan exited their quarters. "You never did tell me why we're here."

He drew his hood up and pulled his cloak closer, hiding his lightsaber. "When I was here several years ago to negotiate a spice deal with Jabba the Hutt I felt the Force calling to me. I followed it and found a young boy working as a slave in a small mechanics shop. Unknowingly the boy had been calling through the Force and anyone even remotely sensitive would have picked up on it. Luckily, I was the only trained person in Mos Espa at the time. That was three years ago"

They left the ship, perfectly in step with each other as they exited the docking area. "I bought him and his mother from their owner that moment and then took him home to his mother. A sweeter woman doesn't exist. I ended up staying with them for several days and Anakin and I bonded. I'll be sending an anonymous message to the Temple in several days to alert them to his presence. He will become our agent within the Order."

"And you want me to meet him why?"

Xanatos smiled at his mate as they sidestepped a pile of dewback dung, one on either side. "Because I want you to bond with the boy too. I realize having two Masters is unusual but the boy could learn from both of us and neither of us has ever played by the rules, even when we were at the Temple." The door to a dwelling whooshed open and a small boy with dirty blonde hair rushed out and threw his arms around Xanatos' legs.

"Master Xan!"

The man laughed and picked the boy up, balancing him on his hip. "Hello Anakin. Have you been doing the exercises I taught you when I was here last?"

Anakin nodded before he started wiggling. "Let me down and I show you."

Xanatos lowered Anakin to the ground with the Force, smiling when the boy giggled. The moment his feet touched the ground Anakin took a stance that was painfully familiar to Obi-Wan. It was the first stance younglings learned at the Temple in preparation to learn how to use a lightsaber. He went through the movements, slowly and with little grace. Once he finished he looked up at Xanatos, blue eyes bright with the need for acknowledgement, for someone to tell him he had done something right.

"Very good Anakin." Xanatos picked the boy back up and kissed him on the forehead. "Maybe later we'll teach you the next stance."

Anakin, catching the 'We' realized that his Master wasn't alone. He snuggled deeper into the man's arms, one hand curling into Xanatos' hair as he gazed at the other man. He was shorter than his Xanatos and his hair was a shining reddish-brown that reminded him of some of the polished stones his mother had given to him. His eyes latched onto the lightsaber he could barely see hidden under his cloak. He reached out with the Force as Xanatos had shown him, wanting to see how the other man would respond.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin reach out through the Force and he reacted, reaching out for the boy's wavering tendril. He sent a wave of welcome along the slim connection, smiling when he felt the Anakin's happiness bleed through him.

Xanatos' smiled, glad that Obi-Wan and Anakin were getting along. "Anakin, do you remember how you felt someone else with me when we first bonded?" The boy nodded, still staring at Obi-Wan. "That's him. His name is Obi-Wan."

Anakin leaned forward, forcing Xanatos to shift his arms around him. "Are you Sith too?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan glanced at his mate. /You already told him?/

(He's an intelligent child. He would have figured out we aren't Jedi when the Temple comes to him. His first loyalty will be to us.)

"Mama, Xan is here and he brought his friend Obi with him!" He reached out for his mother when she appeared in the doorway. He laughed as he was floated into her arms. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm hungry."

Shmi set her son down, hand ruffling his hair. "There's fruit on the table." She smiled at Xanatos. "I'm glad you came to visit Xanatos. Anakin was starting to think you were never coming back, despite your reassurances." Her gaze drifted to Obi-Wan who hadn't said anything, a slight smile curling his lips. "I'm sorry I hadn't meant to neglect you."

Obi-Wan inclined his head slightly. "No worries Mistress. I enjoy watching other people make him squirm."

Shmi's eyes widened in shock before her smile widened. "So you are the one who Xanatos was so worried about when he first came to stay with us. And please call me Shmi. I'm just a former slave who was saved because of a stranger's kindness."

The smaller man glanced at his mate. /Why were you worried about me?/

Xanatos stared at Obi-Wan, eyes dark with disbelief. (That was right after Metellos. Are you telling me you don't remember what happened?)

Obi-Wan flinched. /I didn't forget. I just don't like remembering it./

It had been shortly after his eighteenth birthday and he and Qui-Gon had been sent to Metellos, one of Courscant's neighbors. A bounty hunter had been terrorizing one of the ruling families and they'd called on the Jedi to help them. They'd been fighting the bounty hunter on one of the planet's many catwalks when an out of control aircar had slammed into the walk causing the old metal to break.

The bounty hunter had a jetpack and Qui-Gon had been on the catwalk nearest to the ledge it had been attached to and he'd just barely made it with the Force helping him. Obi-Wan hadn't been so lucky. It had split beneath his feet and he'd slipped off. He'd felt the Force reach out from him as Qui-Gon had tried to catch him but it had been futile.

Obi-Wan had slowed his own descent with the Force, but he knew it wasn't going to matter any. Any landing was still going to seriously injure him. He'd managed to catch the edge of a second catwalk but he'd been moving so fast he'd ended up dislocating his shoulder. After that he'd given up on stopping his fall. He'd shielded Xanatos, hoping to keep the older man from feeling to much pain.

The last thing he had remembered had been the bone jarring thud and the feeling of several bones breaking when he'd finally hit a ledge. It wasn't until much later, after nearly two months in a healing trance that he found out what had happened.

After his fall Qui-Gon had gotten to him with all possible speed. Which had meant jumping from catwalk to catwalk, until he'd gotten to the ledge. Obi-Wan would have paid to see his Master move like that. He'd broken four vertebrae in his back and snapped his left femur in half in addition to dislocating his shoulder. Qui-Gon had been forced to call the Healers at the Temple since his broken back wouldn't allow him to be moved until he was in a trance and he certainly wasn't going to be able to travel by ship.

Besides the two months in the healing trance he spent a day a week in a healing trance for the next three months. To fix his back they'd been forced to inject nanites to heal the bones. They'd been left in to repair the minute fractures that occasionally formed along the old breaks. Once the Healers had declared his back healed he'd been forced through three months of intense physical therapy.

By the time the Healers had taken him out of the trance Xanatos had been nearly frantic and ready to storm the Temple. For two months all his mate had been able to sense was the fact he was still alive. Beyond that he'd had nothing.

He moved into Xanatos' arms, resting his head on his mate's shoulder. /There are times I can still feel myself falling./

Xanatos pulled Obi-Wan tight against his body, one hand resting on the scar on the younger man's back. (And I feel it too.)

Shmi cleared her throat; loathe to break the two men apart. "Come inside. There's going to be a storm and while I have no doubt you'd survive it won't be a pleasant experience." She led the two men inside to the small kitchen where Anakin was perched at the table eating fruit and crackers.

Xanatos shrugged out of his robe and draped it over the back of a chair before settling on the low bench running the length of the back wall, one arm along the small ledge. Obi-Wan pulled his robe closer and sank down next to the older man leaning against him. Soft lips brushed his neck and he melted further into Xanatos' warmth, head falling to rest on his shoulder.

Anakin finished eating and took the small dishes to the cleaner before he climbed back into his chair so he could look at the two men. "What color is your lightsaber?"

The dark haired man trailed his fingers along the back of his mate's neck, teasing the short reddish-gold strands at the nape. "You'll get to see it eventually, assuming you behave. And speaking of lightsabers, go look in my robe."

The boy slid out of his chair and pulled Xanatos' robe off the back of the chair, small fingers eagerly scrabbling over the dark cloth. Seconds later he straightened up with a small lightsaber, letting the robe fall to the floor as he stared at the handle. "Mine?"

"Are you sure it's safe for him to have that?" Shmi picked the robe up and wiped dust from it, eyes focused on the lightsaber resting in her son's hand. It was easy to see from the way Anakin was bouncing that he wanted to activate the lightsaber and try it out.

Obi-Wan smiled at the boy's eagerness. "He'll be fine. It is a training saber. If he burns himself it will blister and be painful but it won't cause any permanent damage. He won't be making a real lightsaber until much later, under proper supervision." He got to his feet. "And now that he has a lightsaber its time for him to start learning the First form, with a blade."

--

Xanatos pressed a hand to Obi-Wan's back when he felt his mate starting to wake. (Go back to sleep. I have an unfortunate meeting with Jabba again. I don't think the slug will try anything but you never know. Spend some time with Anakin today, work on his form, and teach him some other little exercises.)

The younger man was still under sleep's mantle enough that all Xanatos could get were vague impressions of 'why me' and the feeling that Xanatos should ignore Jabba and return to the bed.

(Would that I could little one but Jabba relies on Offworld for much of his resources. If I don't show up he's not going to be pleased.) He eased his mate back into sleep and finished dressing before leaving the ship.

--

Anakin glanced over his shoulder when he felt Xanatos enter the house before his gaze was drawn back to Obi-Wan. The man was going through the Third form in slow motion, allowing Anakin to follow his movements. He had stripped off his tunics and the pale skin across his shoulders was red and starting to blister. His eyes were closed and he was completely in tune with the Force, listening only to its movements.

(Little one.) When he didn't get an answer Xanatos stepped into the small courtyard and shed his robe, draping it over the wall above Anakin's head. "How long has he been out here?"

The boy shrugged. "Since before I came out here. I like watching him." He frowned. "But he's starting to burn. It's going to hurt."

"The sunburn isn't the problem, but you're starting to look a little red yourself." Xanatos took his outer tunic off, leaving him in his skin tight under tunic. He unclipped his lightsaber and activated it, moving in front of the smaller man, saber coming up to block the dark blade.

A smile tugged at the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth and without opening his eyes he pressed forward. It was a short battle as the smaller man had loosened his control over the Force and was starting to feel the uncomfortable sensation of burned skin being pulled tight. He ended up pinned to the wall, Xanatos' lightsaber inches from his chest.

Anakin jumped to his feet, clapping wildly. He raced over to stand by the two men, eyes fixed on Xanatos' lightsaber.

"That was impressive."

The three males turned to find Shmi standing at the entrance of the courtyard, watching them. Anakin ran back over to join his mother, tugging at her shirt and completely unable to articulate his feelings about what he had just seen. Shmi smiled at her son, fingers smoothing over his cheeks and nose. "You know you're supposed to avoid getting sun burned Ani."

Anakin frowned at his mother and pointed at Obi-Wan. "But he's sunburned."

Obi-Wan pushed Xanatos back with the Force and extinguished his lightsaber as he moved to stand behind Anakin. "And it's my own fault. Listen to your mother." He rested his hand on Anakin's face, middle finger in the center of his forehead, forefinger and ring finger resting on either cheek. The Force flowed through his fingers healing the burned cells. "And I can do that, so me getting burned isn't that big of a deal."

The boy frowned. It was evident to the three adults even at his young age Anakin was discovering adults managed to get away with stuff just because they were older or could control the Force. He folded his arms across his chest. "It's not fair."

Xanatos moved to stand behind his mate, hand brushing over the smaller man's shoulders reveling in the pain he could feel through their bond. "Life generally isn't fair Anakin." The blisters faded from Obi-Wan's back though he left the burn behind.

Shmi tapped Anakin. "Ani, remember you told Watto you'd be over to clean the racks today. You might as well go now so you can have the rest of the day free." Anakin ran out of the courtyard.

Obi-Wan levitated his under tunic from where it was sitting on the wall and slipped it on. /She's going to be heartbroken when the Temple takes him./

(I know. Luckily I already had that part figured out.) Xanatos smirked at Obi-Wan. (I remember Qui-Gon telling you I always have a backdoor out. Shmi is my backdoor. If she's with us we don't have to worry about the Jedi and if Anakin has a change of heart we have his mother.) He clipped his lightsaber to his belt before moving to stand next to Shmi, an arm sliding around her shoulders. "After Anakin goes to the Temple I'd like you to come to Ylesia. There's no reason to stay here and as my personal secretary you'll make more money then you could ever doing odd jobs around here."

The woman nodded absentmindedly before heading back inside, leaving the two Sith alone. (I think it's time we make our exit. We've done enough damage here for the time being.)

--

Obi-Wan stepped off the ship and immediately disappeared into the jungle, moving like a man possessed. On the edge of his awareness he could feel someone calling to him. Ignoring Xanatos who was behind him he pressed deeper into the foliage, intent on finding the source of the call. He paused on the edge of the clearing reaching out with the Force. There were several other people ringing the clearing, all of focused on the small Nekima in the center.

(Poachers. I'm willing to bet they're here after the Nekima.) Xanatos released his saber, thumb on the switch.

The smaller man held up one hand, eyes focused on the center of the clearing. /Give me a moment. I'm going after the cub./ Knowing the poachers hadn't realized they were there he stepped into the clearing and crossed to the cub. He was scarlet with black stripes, his hind paw caught in a trap. His growling rose in volume and he hunched into himself white eyes focused on Obi-Wan's every move.

Reaching out with the Force he eased the cub's pain even as he reached out with his hands, one hand closing on the scruff of the feline's neck the other pressing the release pad on the trap. "Calm Bejiiu. I'm not going to hurt you." He got to his feet, the kitten cradled in his arms, still growling though it was less intense and the tension was draining from his body.

A Rodian stepped out of the forest in front of him, a blaster rifle cradled in his arms. "He belongs to us. Give him up and we'll let you live."

"I have a better idea. How about you leave and never come back?" Xanatos moved to stand at his mate's side, lightsaber hidden in the sleeve of his robe. He glanced at Obi-Wan who was staring at the poacher, his anger building with each breath. The Nekima in his arms seemed completely unbothered by the Force currents surrounding the two men and had started purring and was kneading Obi-Wan's chest, eyes mere slits.

The Rodian made a clicking sound and four other poachers came out of the woods. The Twil'ek of the group was carrying a plasma disruptor, his finger resting on the trigger. Plasma disruptors liquefied the cells of any organic material. It was a painful way to go, which was why they were illegal on most planets. (That one first. Neither of us would survive even a glancing blast from that.)

/Agreed./ Obi-Wan reached out, slipping with ease into the Twil'ek's mind.

The Twil'ek frowned and his whole body seemed to twitch to the right just enough for the barrel of his disruptor to be pointing squarely at the Rodian. He cried out in surprise as his finger squeezed the trigger.

The other three poachers jumped back in shock as the Rodian fell to the ground crying in pain as his abdomen seemed to quiver and collapse inward. Before the Twil'ek could react his living companions had fired at him, snuffing his life out for something he had not actually done. The three poachers looked between each other and the two bodies, obviously confused.

(Should we kill them or let them leave? I think they're scared enough to not try this again. Or would you rather ask your new friend?)

The younger Force user glanced at Bejiiu, a slight smirk twisting his lips. "He wants them dead."

"NO!" The human poacher dropped his rifle and thrust his hands in the air. "It was all Re'gh. He's the one that wanted us to come here and capture some of the cats. I needed the credits. That's the only reason I'm here." He took a step back. "Please."

Obi-Wan held up his hand, blue lightening dancing around his fingers. "You have shown no mercy and you will receive none." A bolt jumped from his hand to the man and the human jerked, moving like a marionette controlled by an intoxicated puppet master. The body tumbled to the ground, smoke rising from the flesh.

The remaining poachers dropped their blasters and ran for the woods. Xanatos reached out, Force sliding through the two Trandoshans, seeking their hearts. With a flicker of thought he crushed their hearts and they fell to the ground. "Is that to your satisfaction Lord Bejiiu?"

The black and red kitten growled and sank deeper into Obi-Wan's arms, tail thumping against the man's stomach. Obi-Wan ran his fingers over Bejiiu's ears. "He's happy." He glanced at his mate and smiled. "And he's decided you aren't completely worthless."

Xanatos rolled his eyes. "Somehow I went from one spoiled little sister to her, a spoiled mate and his spoiled kitten." He stumbled forward under the Force push from Obi-Wan.

"I'm spoiled?"

The dark haired man stepped closer to his mate, eyes falling to Bejiiu. The Nekima was watching him with slit eyes and he could almost see the wheels turning behind the white eyes, waiting from him to get close enough to claw. He decided he'd wait until the feline was out of Obi-Wan's arms before trying to touch him. "How many people get a planet for their eighteenth birthday?"

--

Xanatos sprawled out next to Obi-Wan on the bed, eyes on Bejiiu. He was exploring the ship, rubbing against everything and pawing open anything that might prove amusing. After he was done he hopped up on the bed and curled against Obi-Wan's stomach purring softly. (He'll be full size within the next three months. He better not get used to sleeping on the bed because I'm not sharing you with him.)

Obi-Wan shifted closer to Xanatos, ignoring the look the Nekima gave him. /It's just for the flight. He's already used to being alone; he's just unnerved by the ship and the vibrations. He'll stop being so clingy when he sees Vinylas./

The older man pressed a kiss to the back of his mate's neck, eyes sliding closed. (Of course he will. Wake me when we land.)

/He promised me he would./ Obi-Wan turned and unhooked Xanatos' lightsaber from his belt and levitated it to the small table next to the bed. He brushed his fingers across his mate's cheeks and nose, down his jaw, thumb rasping over his lower lip. In addition to the galaxy hopping they'd been doing over the past two weeks Xanatos had also been keeping up on Offworld business and it had been pulling him apart. Sliding past the taller man's shields he deepened his sleep before getting to his feet to settle on the floor and meditate.

--

"Vinylas, if you don't back away from the door I'm never going to let you out again." Bejiiu growled and reached out for the sleeve of Xanatos' robe, ivory claws catching the dark fabric. The man twitched the robe free and glared at the kitten. "Keep that up and I'm turning you into slippers." He opened the door to the courtyard and was shoved out of way as Vinylas pushed past him.

Obi-Wan set the Nekima down and drew Xanatos back. "At least they're getting along."

They were standing nose to nose; Vinylas crouched down in front of Bejiiu. Both were purring and before either of the men could react they'd vanished into back into the compound. The younger Force user smiled. /I told you he'd stop clinging when we got here./

Xanatos caught Obi-Wan's hand and pressed a kiss to the other man's wrist, teeth scraping over the fragile skin. (Good because we haven't had any time together as of late.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: Figured I'd update again while I'm feeling motivated. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoy,

--

"I think you should go back to the Temple."

Obi-Wan didn't pause as he moved through the Seventh form, lightsaber in hand. He and Xanatos were outside, stripped to the waist in the early morning sun as they worked through their katas. Vinylas and Bejiiu were asleep several feet away their tails twitching in the sun. "And how am I supposed to explain why I'm alive, why I've been away for a year and a half?"

"Tell them your new powers resurrected you. Since you seem to be the first person to develop those powers I have no doubt there is very little in the Archives and if there was I doubt even Jocasta Nu would be able to find it." Xanatos shifted from the Second from to the Fifth in one fluid movement. "And as for why it took you so long to get back to the Temple, play on their dislike of me. Tell them I kept you captive and did horrible things to you. 'Steal' one of my ships and fly back to Coruscant. Contact the Temple when you get there. They'll welcome you back. Even when you were still in the Crèche Yoda thought you would be a great Jedi."

"I am forced to agree with your mate Chosen. Going back to the Temple would be a wise move."

Xanatos growled and flung his lightsaber at Fiachra, the dark blade tumbling through the air with ease. It passed through the empty air where the man had been standing and scythed around, landing lightly in Xanatos' outstretched hand. "I'm starting to hate you."

Fiachra appeared next to Obi-Wan, dark eyes bright. "Good, it serves to strengthen our bond." He turned his attention to the man next to him, who was still working on his kata, ignoring his mate's temper tantrum. "If you went back to the Temple you could use your abilities to get revenge on the man who made your younger years a nightmare."

Obi-Wan paused, mottled eyes glowing slightly. "I have the feeling that me getting revenge on Bruck somehow fits into your own plans." He deactivated his lightsaber and moved to stand next to Xanatos. "Am I right?"

The dark haired man inclined his head. "You are. Bruck is one of Hers. If something were to happen to him she would have her one Destined left. The boy was also Hers but you've taken him. Three Destined she had. The boy who tormented you when you were youths. The boy who would bring salvation to the Light, but he's become yours and the man who was Master to you both. When Bruck has fallen only the Master will be left. And he will not be able to stand to my Triumvirate."

Xanatos clipped his lightsaber to his belt and folded his arms across his chest. "Tough to be a Triumvirate with only two people."

Fiachra smiled. "True Chosen, but I was lying when we first met. I have a third Chosen. The two of you were sent to the Temple because I wanted you to understand how the Light works. From the moment of his birth my third Chosen was plunged into the darkness." He pointed to Obi-Wan. "Return to the Temple. The next time we meet, the three of you will be together." The dark haired man vanished.

Obi-Wan picked his shirt up and used it to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "I guess I'm going back to Courscant tomorrow." He reached out with the Force and nudged Bejiiu who got to his feet and yawned, fangs glinting in the sun. "Go hunt. You're starting to get pudgy." The Nekima growled and started off across the plains at a slow lope, Vinylas following him. "You have realized we haven't made any progress in discovering who Fiachra is."

The taller man clipped his lightsaber back to his belt. "I know, but I'm starting to get any idea. I'm going to head to the Archives later today and talk to Agrona. If anybody can what I'm looking for it will be her and I owe her a small story on what happened when we blasted your channels open."

"Don't forget the part where I tried to kill you. I'm sure she'll enjoy that part. And if you're leaving later today I'm going to clean up and leave today. It'll give me more time to get my shields in place." Obi-Wan gathered the Force and leapt up on the wall surrounding the compound, landing easily on the four inch wide strip of duracrete. "I don't suppose you have any type of Force suppression drug?"

Xanatos vaulted onto the wall and leaned over to kiss the younger man. "It's locked up. Why?"

"Because I got sick just being at the Asylum from the pressure of all the Adepts, and they could shield. How well do you think I'm going to fare at the Temple with the younglings and Initiates?" He flipped off the wall. "I realize the drug isn't the answer but I can't keep channeling the pain all day. Some one will notice."

The dark haired man dropped to the ground. "True Kobi. I'll have it sent to the ship before you leave. How much do you want?"

/As much as you can spare./

--

Obi-Wan wasn't expecting Yoda to meet him at the stairs leading to the entrance of the Temple. He hadn't actually been expecting anyone to be greeting him, though in a corner of his mind he was glad it wasn't Qui-Gon. He wasn't sure he would have been able to handle seeing his former master.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Yoda. The small Master was smiling slightly, clawed hands resting lightly on the top of his cane. Sighing softly he ascended the stairs and dropped to his knees in front of Yoda, head bowed.

He felt Yoda's hand rest lightly on his head, much as he had down when he had first come to the Temple. When the diminutive Master spoke his voice was so quiet Obi-Wan could barely hear him. "Glad we were to receive your message. Horrible it was that Xanatos' prisoner you were for long year."

The old Master must have felt the tension that spread through Obi-Wan because he gently tilted his head up, green eyes sad. "Council members only know of the transmission. Best we decided if Qui-Gon did not know at that moment. Feared something rash he might do we did."

Yoda tapped his stick on the stone, causing it to ring . "Enough of sadness. Up. Coruscant air not good for one almost nine hundred years old."

--

Siri stopped in the middle of the hallway, eyes wide with shock. It couldn't be! Everyone had said he had been killed on a mission to find Qui-Gon's traitorous apprentice. Yet there Obi-Wan was, standing just down the hall talking to Yoda. Without thinking she ran down the hall and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "Everyone said you'd been killed but I knew it wasn't true. I knew you'd come back!"

Obi-Wan gently removed her arms and pushed her back, bluish-green eyes shadowed with pain. "Siri, calm down. I was dead. It was only because of my strong connection to the Force that my body was able to repair it's self."

Yoda nodded in agreement, tapping his gimmer stick on the floor. "Telling the truth Obi-Wan is. Strange his powers are, but glad he is back with us I am. Rest he must, long trip he has had. Speak with you later I will Obi-Wan." The small Jedi Master waddled off, stopping further along to speak with several small children.

Siri stared up at Obi-Wan. "Strange powers? What was Master Yoda talking about? You can't have changed that much in a year."

Obi-Wan frowned as he flicked his hair over his shoulder, the long braid falling to the middle of his back. "Don't question what you don't know Tachi. I've been through things you could never imagine, and I don't need you to tell me what you think." He strode off, leaving Siri staring at his back, feeling utterly confused.

--

The moment Obi-Wan stepped into his quarters he went to the bedroom where he pulled a small travel bag out of the drawer of the table next to his bed. With near frantic movements he pulled a syringe and a small bottle of a Force suppressing drug and quickly filled the syringe. He injected it into the crook of his elbow, the tension draining out of his body as the drug spread through his system, dampening his ability to feel the Force so it didn't hurt as much.

Sighing softly he shed his robe and settled on the bed, feeling lethargic. He smiled slightly when he felt Xanatos through their bond. (How do you feel Kobi?)

/Like shit. I don't think I'm going to be able to stay for to long. I've already had to use three injections and it's only taken the edge off. If I'm cut off from the Force much longer I'm going to start feeling sick./ He rolled onto his back, toying with his hair.

(I have no doubt. Would it help if you had someone else added their shields to yours? That way you don't have to take as much of the drug.)

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment before answering. /It might. But who is going to help? You can't come to the planet for fear of someone sensing you, and I can't think of anyone else to help lest they realize my channels have been blasted open and that I've fallen./

(Always thinking ahead my love. Actually there is someone in the Temple who can help. An old crèche mate of mine. He has many of the same beliefs as me and has been feeding me information since I first left the Temple. Would you like me to see if he'd be willing to help?)

/You might as well. The less I have to take of the drug the happier I'll be./

Xanatos' laugh rolled through his mind, followed by a tendril of Force, lulling him to sleep. (Sleep little one. I'll have Marett come to you later tonight.)

--

When Obi-Wan awoke the first thing he was aware of was someone standing over him, with a Force signature he didn't recognize. Without thinking he lashed out with his own power, throwing the other person across the room. He slid out of the bed and drew his lightsaber, the blade flashing to life with a white core and a blackish-purple edge. The figure on the floor rolled to his knees and bowed his forehead to the ground before getting to his feet. "You are much stronger then Xanatos had mentioned. I am Marett, and as long as you or Xanatos need my help, I will be there for you."

The younger Force user extinguished his blade and turned the lights back on with the flick of his wrist. "Had you been smart you would have let me know you were coming in. I could have easily killed you."

Marett smiled. "True. I was more worried about helping you then my own life. Xanatos has explained your unique problem to me and I'm more then willing to help. While I may not be the strongest Force user in the Temple my shields are very difficult to break. Will you allow me to help?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. I'm tired of all these drugs." He dropped to the floor and the Mirilian followed suit, his cloak billowing around him. The younger Force user tapped into his power and slowly reinforced his shield. Moments later he felt Marett's power brush against his and he managed to avoid lashing out as the Mirilian slowly built a shield over the top of his own.

"Thank you Marett. I feel much better." Obi-Wan slowly stood, feeling better then he had since he'd come to the Temple three days ago. The pressure of all the Force users living in one place had lessened and he didn't feel the almost physical pain that had been plaguing him.

The Mirilian got to his feet, looking extremely tired. "Anything to help you and Xanatos. If at any time you feel the shield start to break come to me and we'll see about fixing it." He bowed low before sweeping out of the room.

Obi-Wan slipped his cloak back on and rehooked his lightsaber to his belt before leaving the room, to explore the Temple without the pain of being around so many Force sensitive people at once.

--

Obi-Wan wasn't overly surprised when he felt Siri's presence as she slipped into the Fountain room, obviously trying to sneak up on him. He toyed with the idea of hiding his presence from her and making her look like an idiot but in the end he decided it would just be easier to confront her and get her to back off.

"Siri, would it really be too much for you to leave me alone? I have never wanted you around me, and now is no different. Why do you persist in following me?" Obi-Wan didn't even turn to face the woman. He took pleasure from the hurt that flowed off her before she remembered to close off her shields.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong with you? You were never like this when you were younger? What happened?" She took a step forward, pressing her hand to Obi-Wan's back, trying to make a connection with him.

Obi-Wan laughed the sound low and harsh. "Things change Siri. I've seen the other side of life, been close to permanently joining the Force. I spent a year and a half at the hands of a psychotic fallen Jedi who was using me to get revenge on Master Jinn. Of course I've changed." He whipped around so fast she had to take a step back. "I'm not the person you first developed feelings for all those years ago. Give up."

Siri stood straighter, eyes blazing with anger. "You're right Obi-Wan. You aren't the person I first fell in love with. The old Obi-Wan never would have let some fallen Jedi prick keep him for so long. The old Obi-Wan would have found some way to escape and come back to us. Master Yoda must have been wrong about your special powers. You're nothing but a half rate Jedi who got killed through his own stupidity."

Feeling like she had the upper hand Siri continued her tirade. "I know what happened. Xanatos made you his bitch didn't he? He made you pleasure him and you spent all your imprisonment on your hands and knees, as he took you, pleasuring him like a slut." She sneered at him. "You know, Bruck was right all those years ago. You'll give yourself to anyone who asks. You can't keep your legs shut, even for a piece of bantha shit like Xanatos. You're a disgrace to the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan shrugged as he unhooked his lightsaber, activating the blade with a flick of his thumb. Siri's anger bled out of her at the calm look on Obi-Wan's face. She moved to get her own lightsaber just as the other Force user lunged forward, neatly taking her right hand off, without singeing her clothing. "I could stand you insulting me, but when it came to insulting my bondmate, it was too much."

When she moved to scream he quickly clamped down on her throat, cutting off her air. "Don't think I'm done with you yet." He felt her reaching down the training bond to her master, and quickly erected a shield, smirking when he heard her whimper in fear and pain. "Just stop trying. You're really no match for me."

He circled her, his lightsaber still in his hand, though the blade was extinguished. "I'm not sure why you ever developed feelings for me. I'm certain it was nothing more than hero worship. We all knew you would be one of the weaker Knights, the one that needed the most protection." His blade darted out, burning a mark across her back, making her hiss in pain.

"And I dare say we were right. The last of your year to be picked. I hope you realize the only reason Adi took you was because dark times are coming, and the Jedi need all the help they can get. That's why she took you. She has some idea of what's coming. To bad you won't be around to see your Master fall to my blade." Obi-Wan stopped moving long enough to take her left arm off, just below the shoulder.

Siri gasped in pain, calling on the Force as much as she could to help stave off the pain and shock she could feel creeping through her system. "What do you mean the Jedi need help? You're one of us. If we fall, so do you."

Obi-Wan laughed the sound harsh as he stroked a hand along her cheek, a parody of a lover's touch. "Stupid woman. Did you actually think I could stay with Xanatos and remain Light? The Jedi will fall, and I will be at the fore of that fall. Too long have the Jedi made the galaxy their play place, trying to make everything right. Their reign is coming to an end."

"It is time for the Sith to ascend to power, to rule the Galaxy as we see fit. We will not allow this attempt at peace to last." His voice softened slightly at he moved to stand in front of her, multi-hued eyes bright. "And honestly Siri, even if I hadn't left the Order we never would have gotten together. Xanatos and I have been bonded since I was fifteen, and you're nothing but an eyesore."

He reactivated his blade and cut her Padawan braid off, not caring as his blade burned the side of her head. Smiling he coiled the length of blond hair in his pocket. "Don't worry. Adi will be getting this back, but I can't promise she'll be very happy about it." He thrust his lightsaber through her chest, smile widening at the look of horror that flashed across her face.

Obi-Wan pulled his Force energy back into himself, locking it tightly behind his shields. In its place he wove the Force into Bruck's energy, remembering it even after all these years. He pressed Bruck's energy signature into the currents around Siri, making it look like his crèche mate had killed the woman.

Frowning slightly in concentration he stretched out, searching for a spot of strong Force energy that was no where near the Temple. Sighing softly he locked on to the dark energy he had found and teleported out of the Temple.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: I think it's obvious I've taken some liberties with Force powers in this story, but that's the fun of fanfiction. More plot development. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed and enjoy.

* * *

Darth Sidious looked up from the datapad in his hand when he felt the dark energy swirl around the center of his office. Moments before nothing had been in the room but now a figure in a black cloak with the hood up, obscuring his features, a lightsaber hanging from his belt. The figure inclined his head slightly in greeting. "Darth Sidious, I'm sorry for the interruption, but it was unavoidable."

The Sith Lord smiled slightly as he set the pad down. He reached out a searching tendril, sliding along the other Force user's shields. "Darth Umbrage. I must say I wasn't expecting a visit from you but my brethren are always welcome. Is there anything I may do to assist you?"

Darth Umbrage shook his head. "No, but would you have someone escort me out of the building? I don't think your guards would believe me if I told them I was simply here on a visit."

The older man cackled, waving his apprentice forward. "No they would not, though I have no doubt you would be able to handle them. Maul; please make sure that our compatriot makes it out with out any problems. And give Darth Cimmerian my greetings."

"I will. Thank you for your hospitality." Umbrage bowed this time before following Sidious' tattooed Zabrak apprentice out of the hall. They walked in silence for several minutes before Darth Maul broke the silence.

"Teleportation? I was not aware of the fact that was possible with the Force."

Darth Umbrage laughed. "Usually it is not, but I have not had the easiest life and it seems like the Force is making up for the hardship I have been forced to endure. As far as I know I am the only Force user, on either side that has the ability. And on that note, thank you for your escort." He bowed to the Sith apprentice before gathering his power and teleporting out, leaving Maul staring at the space he had just been occupying.

--

Obi-Wan pushed his hood back as he climbed the stairs to the Temple, painfully aware of the fear and panic that permeated the air around the building. Stepping inside he stopped the closest apprentice. "What happened?"

The girl tugged nervously on the end of her Padawan braid, brown eyes wide with shock. "Knight Kenobi! Master Yoda and Master Windu are looking for you. Siri Tachi was killed in the Fountain room and they were hoping you would be able to help them discover her killer."

"I will seek them out." He bowed to her and strode off, mind going at the speed of light to figure out how he was going to keep the two Council members from becoming suspicious.

When he got to the Fountain Room it was locked. Carefully reaching out he brushed lightly against Yoda's shield, alerting the small master to his presence. The door slid open and he stepped in, feeling unreasonably nervous when the door slid shut. It wasn't as if the two Masters could stop him from teleporting out, like he had done earlier.

Following the main path he came to where Yoda and Mace were standing over Siri's cloak covered body, talking quietly. He bowed, making sure there were on gaps in his shields. "Master Yoda, Master Windu. I am sorry for not answering your summons sooner. I was out trying to remember the city."

Yoda nodded, green eyes focused on Obi-Wan. "Glad I am that feeling better you are. However, a murder among us we have. Reason to believe we have that young Bruck has done this. Lingers his Force signature does. Enough proof that is not. Place him here with motive we must."

Mace finally spoke up, dark eyes hard. "We ask that you use your new powers to help us." The dark skinned man paused for a moment, looking a little uncomfortable at the thought of Obi-Wan's new powers. "We were wondering if you could shape shift into something and see if you could pick up his scent."

Obi-Wan nodded, though he knew Bruck's scent, if it was even in the room wasn't going to be fresh. He quickly stripped and focused on using the Force to alter his body, wincing slightly when he felt his body shift into its new form. Moments later a Kath Hound was standing in Obi-Wan's place, staring at the two masters with jewel colored eyes. He sniffed around the ground, traversing the area around Siri's body for what he thought was an appropriate amount of time before changing back and quickly dressing. "He was here."

Yoda nodded slowly, leaning heavily on his gimmer stick. "Confirmed are our thoughts. Sad I am. Mastered his anger I thought Bruck had." He looked up at Obi-Wan. "Go to Bruck you must. Best chance of getting him to confess you have. Anger towards you will lead to his downfall. Sorry I am to give this task to you."

The younger Force user bowed. "I understand your hesitancy Master Yoda. I will do my best to get Bruck to confess without either of us being harmed." He turned on heel and strode out of the room, a soft smile on his lips.

--

Bruck was staring at the floor of his room when Obi-Wan entered his quarters without permission. He didn't move until the toes of the other Force user's boots entered his vision. Sighing heavily he looked up, blue eyes wide with anger. "Kenobi! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest, a smirk twisting his lips. "I'm here to bring you before the Council for the death of Siri Tachi." At the shock on Bruck's face Obi-Wan's smirk widened. "That's right. They think you killed her. I planted your Force signature around her body. I couldn't very well have them knowing I had killed her for insulting my bondmate."

Bruck lunged to his feet, lightsaber flaring to life. He found himself flying through the air in one direction, his lightsaber going the other way as the blade died. Trying to break the Force bonds holding him to the wall he watched Obi-Wan move closer, his multi-hued eyes glowing slightly. "Your bondmate? What the hell are you talking about? Everyone knows you're single. Someone would know."

Obi-Wan smiled softly. "No one would know if my bondmate was someone the Order didn't approve of and didn't want anyone to know about. A fallen Jedi who hated the Order and made it his goal to ruin Qui-Gon. A man who claimed a fifteen year-old boy, despite the fact said boy hated him at the time. The person, who helped me ascend to the Dark Side, showed me the power that we can use to bend the Jedi to their knees." He leaned forward. "Come Bruck. You always told me you were smarter than me. I've given you enough clues. Figure it out."

The white haired man stared at Obi-Wan. Seconds later he connected the dots, an angry look on his face. "I can't believe you. Bonding with Xanatos. How could you? I thought the Order meant everything to you."

The older man shrugged. "It was until Qui-Gon killed me in his anger to get to Xanatos. Xan trapped my essence in a crystal and later found a new body for me. I displaced the other person and took his body, in a kind of possession. However, in the new body I was unable to touch the Force. I spent a year and more unable to touch the Force and it nearly drove me insane. Xanatos traveled to the Sith Archive where he learned it would be possible to blast my channels open so I could touch the Force again. There was the chance I could go insane but I opted to let him do it."

"By the time he managed to reopen my channels I had spent so long feeling angry and frustrated that it was impossible to go back. I quickly fell to the Dark Side. It has been a long time since the Order has been important to me." He smiled at Bruck, one hand stroking his lightsaber. "Xanatos and I have been plotting the fall of the Order for some time now, with the help of a number of Sith Lords." Obi-Wan frowned slightly. "You know what the worst part of this whole fiasco is?"

Bruck nodded a feral grin on his face. "Yes. The worst part of this is I'm going to tell the Council all of this and you're going to be executed."

Obi-Wan laughed, his braid swinging behind him. "Not quite. I'm going to lock this conversation behind so many mental barriers no one is going to be able to find it, and you won't be able to speak of it. You are going to spend the rest of your life knowing exactly what is going to befall the Jedi and you won't be able to warn anyone about it. And you'll also have to live with the knowledge you killed Siri."

Without warning Obi-Wan plunged into Bruck's mind. He first blocked the conversation behind several barriers, making it as painful for the white haired man as possible. Smiling at the pain filled groans he continued to weave a false memory of Bruck attacking Siri because of her feelings for Obi-Wan into the other man's mind, complete with feelings, sights and the smells of the fountains. He knew he was simply getting back at the other man for all the pain he had been forced to endure from Bruck all those years ago but it didn't matter. All he cared about was the pain.

Once he was sure the memory was seamless he released the Force bonds holding the man to the wall, smiling when Bruck dropped to the floor, pale and sweating profusely. "Bruck, did you kill Siri?"

The white haired man nodded, tears streaming down his face. "I did. I was upset because of her feelings for you. Not because I had any romantic feelings for her, but because I thought of her as my sister. We were in the Fountain Room talking and she mentioned you, and I just lost my temper. I couldn't stand the way she was talking about you, the adoration in her eyes. Everything just sort of blurred after that and when I finally realized what had happened she was dead, and my lightsaber was in my hand. I came back here, hoping that it was just a nightmare."

Obi-Wan rested one hand on Bruck's head. "It's a good thing you confessed Bruck. Now let's go to Master Yoda and Windu. They may go easier on you if you come along quietly. Just give me your lightsaber and I won't even worry about restraining you." He tilted the other man's head back slightly, a smirk curling his lips. "Because we both know I could kill you with barely a thought."

When Bruck didn't move Obi-Wan reached back into his mind and forced him to his feet. "Don't fight me Bruck. I could turn you into a vegetable. Just do what I tell you and nothing will happen."

With a hate filled glare Bruck turned away from Obi-Wan and started walking, back ramrod straight. The older man smiled softly at the show of defiance knowing Bruck was just acting like that for show. It was easy to slip through the other man's shield, to sift through his thoughts and find Bruck was actually worried, more about the fact he thought the Council was going to have him killed then about what Obi-Wan had told him. "Don't worry Bruck. They won't kill you. It would go against all of their beliefs."

--

Obi-Wan slipped back into his room and shed his robe on the floor. Whistling he crossed to his small desk and pulled out a white envelope, a small sheet of paper and a blood red pen. He scribbled a quick note on the paper and jammed it in the envelope before extracting Siri's Padawan braid from his belt pouch and coiled it in the envelope before sealing it.

Closing his eyes he wove the Force signature he had created as Darth Umbrage around the note, knowing Adi would give it to the Council the moment she sensed the signature. "And so starts the downfall of the Jedi. They can only hope it will be quick and painless." He set the note on the table and stripped before heading to the fresher.

--

Stepping out of his quarters, the note tucked safely in the sleeve of his robe; Obi-Wan scanned the hallway, hoping to find someone who would give the envelope to a droid so that it would eventually make it to Adi. He was halfway down the long hall when a Twil'ek Knight entered the hall, her red skin bright against her dark robes. She smiled at him as she bowed. "Knight Kenobi. I am glad that you were able to return to us. It would have been horrible to lose you at such an early age to the Force."

Obi-Wan smiled brightly. "Knight Zen'n. It's good to see you too. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Zen'n nodded, her head tails twitching slightly. "Of course. My room is just down here. It will give us some privacy." She stepped past him, leading the way to her room.

The man smirked at her back, glad that she had suggested they find someplace private to talk. It would cut down on the risk of him being interrupted while he tampered with her mind, and since he knew there wasn't any kind of security in the dormitories, it meant no one would be able to identify him as the one that had used mind control on Zen'n.

The moment the door closed behind Obi-Wan he slipped through her shields and placed her under a hypnotic suggestion. Her eyes slid shut and her muscles relaxed. He pulled the note from his sleeve and placed it in her hand. "You will take this to the message center and have one of the droids deliver it to Adi Gallia. After that you will return to your room to meditate. If anyone asks you where you got the note from you are to tell them that you found it on your table when you returned to your room after training. Understand?"

Zen'n closed her fingers on the note and she bowed low. "As you wish Master."

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, glad to see his mind control had set in. Before releasing his hold on her mind he added in a memory of a conversation between them of maybe sparring later in the day. With a soft smile he slipped out of her mind. "What would be a good time for you Zen'n?"

The Twil'ek blinked several times as the hypnotic trance slid off her mind. "Tomorrow at 12:00 would be good. Master Yoda convinced me to work with some of the younger crèche members. I'll meet you in the north training salle."

The man bowed to the Twil'ek. "I'll see you then Zen'n." He swept out of the room, a slight smirk twisting his lips.

--

Adi Gallia locked the door to her room behind her, trying to keep her shields from shattering. She had been working with some of the younger teens on their lightsaber work when she had received word Siri had been killed in the Fountain Room. As much as she had wanted to cancel the lesson, she knew she had to continue. It was important the Temple continued to function, even if someone had been killed.

Sighing she shed her robe and draped it in one of the chairs before sinking into another, reinforcing her shields. It wouldn't do to start leaking her emotions all over the Temple and scare all the crèches. An envelope on the table caught her eye and she pulled it closer, eyes going to the unfamiliar writing. She opened the envelope and reached in, her fingers sliding over something soft. Biting her lower lip she pulled the object out, a wave of horror sweeping though her body. It was Siri's Padawan braid.

She stroked the plait, feeling tears well in her eyes. Siri had been her Padawan for nine years and the girl had almost been like a daughter to her. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to the fact that Siri would no longer be around. "I'm sorry I wasn't there Siri. This should have never happened to you."

The Jedi Master forced herself to get to her feet, her Padawan's braid in her hand. She picked up the envelope, intent on throwing it away when she noticed the note. With shaky fingers she removed the small piece of paper, eyes skimming over the short note.

_Siri begged for her life. It was rather pathetic. I expected much more from the Padawan of such a highly thought of Jedi Master. I'll be meeting you soon._

_Umbrage_

Adi stared at the note, feeling the dark energy that surrounded the note. Bluish green lightning crackled over the paper and she dropped it, hissing in pain as a small bolt struck her in the forearm. She carefully touched the paper again, expecting to be struck again. When nothing happened she snatched the note off the table and headed up to the Council chamber, knowing that Mace and Yoda had to see the note.

Mace stared at the note in his hand, dark eyes not seeing the words anymore. He, Yoda and Adi had been discussing the note for nearly half an hour and they weren't any closer to figuring out what was going on. He turned to face the other two Masters, frowning. "We need to figure out who this person is. We can't have someone running around killing Apprentices."

Yoda nodded, tapping his gimmer stick against floor. "A Sith among us there must be. Young Bruck is not our culprit. Been off planet lately he has not been." He looked at Adi, who was sitting next to him, fiddling with the edge of her tunic. "Have you any idea who brought you this note?"

The woman shook her head as she got to her feet and moved to stand next to Mace. "No. It was in my room when I got back after my class. I can only assume one of the message droids left it in my room." She tapped her fingers against her lightsaber, eyes focused on the city. "How are we going to figure out who it is? If he's managed to infiltrate this Temple, then he must be exceptionally powerful in the Force."

"If Bruck wasn't the one to kill Siri then he must know who did it. We'll have to see if his mind has been tampered with, and if it has we need to try and break the tampering. It may be the only way to figure out who this Sith is and why he killed Siri." Mace folded the note and stuck it in a pocket. "Master Yoda, would you have Master Poof come up here. I'm going to go get Bruck."

The diminutive Master nodded. "Contact him I will. Adi, remain here if you will. Have you here I would if your Padawan's attacker is named. Deserve to know you do."

--

Bruck sank into the chair across from Yarael Poof, wondering what was going on. First he'd been locked into some kind of cell that blocked him from the Force and then Master Windu had come down and dragged him up to the Council Chamber where Masters Yoda, Poof and Gallia had been waiting, all of them staring at him like he was the Chosen One.

"Come to our attention it has that kill Siri you did not. Believe a Sith among us there is. Know his identity you do. Try to find his identity in your mind Master Poof will." Yoda leaned forward slightly, green eyes serious. "Dangerous to you this could be."

The part of Bruck's mind that knew about Obi-Wan was screaming loudly enough to make thinking straight difficult. He tried to tell the assembled Masters their much loved protégé was the one who had killed Siri but invisible fingers tightened around his throat and white spots flickered before his vision. A warm Force signature wrapped around him and the pressure on his throat eased. He leaned forward as he gasped for air, using the Force to ease the pain in his throat.

Yoda nodded. "True I was. Blocked you from speaking his name this Sith has." He looked up at Mace, eyes sad. "Truly powerful this Sith is, if his memory recreation fooled two Master Jedi. Prove this might, that the Sith are powerful enough to decimate the Order."

The dark skinned Jedi Master nodded. "I agree. The smartest thing to do right now is to call back all of the Master-Apprentice teams followed by the Knights and the Masters. We don't want this lunatic to get any more of us. I realize he killed Siri, but with everyone here we'd better be able to watch everyone."

"However, first we have to discover who this Sith is. Yarael, if you would." Mace moved to stand slightly behind the long necked Master, dark eyes focused on Bruck. "Just relax and lower your shields. It'll make it easier."

Bruck nodded as he slowly slipped into a meditative trance, lowering his shields. The first touch of Yarael's mind against his caused him to jump but he quickly relaxed, knowing the Council had to know Obi-Wan had killed Siri and was planning the Order's downfall.

Yarael slipped further into Bruck's mind, carefully sliding around the man's mind, searching for the memories the Sith had repressed. It didn't take long for him to find it, seeing as he was a master of mind tricks. He had to admit that the Sith had done an excellent job of hiding his work, but he had left behind a faint Force signature.

With exaggerated care the Quermian Master started unraveling the Force shield in Bruck's mind, not wanting to damage him. They could ill afford to lose anymore Jedi. He was nearly finished unraveling the shield when blinding pain flashed through his body, knocking him unconscious.

When the Master came to, Mace, Yoda and Adi were standing over him, all looking upset. "What happened?"

Mace helped the long necked alien sit up straight, dark eyes troubled. "The Sith seems to have anticipated the fact we would come looking for his identity. He seems to have placed a Force suggestion deep in Bruck's subconscious that caused his heart to stop the moment you broke through the shields." He looked to Yoda who was staring at Bruck's body. "It seems the Sith mean to wipe us out, one at a time."

Yoda nodded slowly. "Come the Ascension of the Sith has."


	10. Chapter 10

The moment Qui-Gon stepped off the transport he knew something was wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed.

* * *

The moment Qui-Gon stepped off the transport he knew something was wrong. The entire Temple was giving off a deep sense of sadness that would have been palpable to even those who weren't Force sensitive. He reached out, feeling the way the currents were moving around the Temple, searching for some sign of what had happened.

When that didn't work he reached out again for Yoda, knowing the diminutive Master would tell him what was wrong. However all he got from Yoda was an immense feeling of sadness and worry tinged slightly with happiness. Qui-Gon latched onto that feeling, wanting to know what was going on.

He was ripped from his semi-trance when the other end of his training bond with Obi-Wan flared up before dying again. With disbelief coiling in the pit of his stomach he tentatively reached down the bond he had shared with Obi-Wan that oddly enough hadn't been broken by his Padawan's death. Obi-Wan's end of the bond had been closed, but there was no doubt in his mind that his Padawan was alive.

Brushing aside Yoda's soft probe on inquiry Qui-Gon headed for the first floor where he could feel his Padawan's signature. The moment he stepped off the turbolift he stopped, breath catching in his throat. Obi-Wan was talking to Garen, smiling at something his friend had said. His former Padawan's hair was longer then he had ever seen it, falling to the middle of his back, though it was pulled out of his way in an intricate braid. He looked shorter and slighter than he remembered but it had been more then a year since he'd last seen him so that could account for the difference.

Qui-Gon remembered to start breathing again, still unable to take his eyes of the younger Force user, his heart beating unsteadily in his chest. He reached out with a tendril, not sure what he was expecting from his former Padawan. Anger, betrayal maybe even hate. However, he wasn't prepared for the feeling of warmth and affection he received when Obi-Wan felt his presence.

Obi-Wan rested his hand on Garen's shoulder. "Can we continue this later Garen? I have someone else I need to talk to."

His friend glanced towards the turbolifts, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Okay. And please be careful. He took your death rather hard and didn't come out of his room for days. It wasn't until Master Windu dragged him out to spar that we found out what happened."

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes never leaving his former master. "I understand."

He smiled at Qui-Gon, multi hued eyes soft. "I've missed you Qui-Gon."

Before he realized what he was doing Qui-Gon had the smaller man in his arms. "I'm so sorry Obi-Wan. I should never have let my anger get the better of me." It took him several seconds to realize they were swaying and that Obi-Wan was holding on to him just as hard, fingers clenched in his robe. He pulled away from the younger Force user so he could see his face, ignoring the people who were staring at them. "We need to talk. Come to my quarters after I meet with the Council."

Obi-Wan shook his head, never loosening his grip on Qui-Gon's robe. "The Council is busy with other things." At the questioning look in the sharp blue eyes he finally released the man's cloak with one hand. "A Sith managed to infiltrate the Temple. He killed Siri and somehow planted Bruck's scent all over her body. He then did something to Bruck and when the Council tried to discover who the Sith was Bruck died. They are recalling all the teams."

The older man sighed. "So they've finally decided to make their move. I suppose we've had our peace for to long. I'll go see Yoda later." He picked his bag back up and headed towards his rooms, Obi-Wan at his side.

--

Qui-Gon poured the tea into two small cups, setting one in front of Obi-Wan. He took the chair across from the younger man unable to stop staring at the younger Force user. "Why did you move in front of Xanatos?"

Obi-Wan took a sip of his tea, eyes focused on the table. "I don't know. I could feel something through his shields that wouldn't allow me to let you kill him, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop you. Moving in front of him seemed like the most logical answer. I thought if you saw me you would stop." He could feel the Force swirling around the older man, the energy dangerously unbalanced.

"I wish I had. I wasn't aware of what was happening until I felt your death through our bond." Qui-Gon rested one hand on his former Padawan's. "All I can say is that I'm sorry, and I realize that an apology is not nearly enough to make up for what my actions caused."

He paused, feeling Yoda touch his mind. "And sadly this has to wait until later. Master Yoda wishes to speak to me."

"Don't worry. I haven't yet had time to see Bant. If you need me I'll probably be in her rooms."

They left the room together, Qui-Gon watching as Obi-Wan disappeared down the corridor leading to the quarters of the new Knights.

--

Qui-Gon sank to the floor in front of Yoda's chair legs folded under him, just as he had when he was a Padawan. "Master Yoda."

Yoda tapped the man on the knee with his cane. "Glad your Padawan has returned you are."

"I am, but there's something not right. He's more withdrawn, seems less respectful. He's changed so much I can no longer see the young man I took as my Padawan." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, letting the warm humidity of the room ease his tension.

The small Master's ears flattened and he knocked the man on the shin. "Been through much Obi-Wan has. Officially granted him the rank of Knighthood we have. Earned it he has."

The man suppressed the urge to rub his shin knowing it would just cause Yoda to hit him again. "He has earned it."

"Proud of your Padawan you are, but bothering you something is about his return." Yoda hopped off his chair and wobbled over to the table where his tea kettle was sitting. He poured a cup and floated it to the table next to his chair. "Tell me you will."

When Qui-Gon spoke his voice was low and dark with pain. "I don't understand how he could be alive. I saw the wound Master Yoda. His heart was _gone_, like it had never been there. I realize his new powers are amazing, but to completely recreate his heart seems an impossible feat."

Yoda nodded, clawed hands reaching for his tea. "Believe him a clone you do. Beyond Xanatos' resources that might not be. If clone he is an excellent example of one. All of Obi-Wan's memories he has, discovered this I have through a mental probe. Only suggestion I have is to treat him like the old Obi-Wan. If a clone he is, eventually he will slip."

The room was silent for several seconds before Yoda spoke again. "Enough on Obi-Wan. Received an anonymous message we have. Tells of a Force sensitive child, a boy of six. Nearly too old for training, but to Tatooine you will go, with Obi-Wan. Bring him back to the Temple. Leave tomorrow you will."

--

Obi-Wan shed his robe and sank onto Bant's couch, smiling at his friend. She was in the kitchen making tea and he could feel the Force currents in the room, how they were swirling around her, completely out of sync. Of course showing up at her door had probably been the worst way to announce his reincarnation. He'd thought about calling her but that had seemed impersonal and cold.

She came back into the common room and set the tea on the table before settling on the couch next to him. Her finned hand smoothed down his braid, silver eyes glowing slightly with tears. "I heard the rumors but I couldn't bring myself to believe them. Then you showed up at my door, looking just like I remember."

"If only it were that easy Bant. I've seen things and had things done to me most people wouldn't survive. I lived for a year without being able to touch the Force." He pulled her hand from his hair and folded it in his, fingers stroking over her slightly damp velvety skin.

The Mon Calamarian turned so she could look at her friend. "So the rumors of what Xanatos did to you are true?"

Obi-Wan rubbed at his face with his free hand. It had taken him several years to decipher Bant's facial expressions but it had been worth it. He could tell she was worried about him and was on the verge of tears. He'd always hated seeing her cry. "There's something I have to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't ever repeat it. It's extremely important."

Bant nodded leaning forward. "Of course Obi."

The man moved so he was facing Bant, one leg pressed against the back of the couch. "Much of what I told the Council isn't true. Xanatos didn't keep me prisoner, and I didn't have to escape. We've been lovers since I turned eighteen. I've been with him for the past year and he helped me reconnect with the Force."

Silence pervaded the room, the trickle of water from the fountain in the corner the only sound. Bant blinked slowly her hand tightening on Obi-Wan's. "Oh." She forced what passed as a smile for Mon Calamarians. "I suppose that makes sense. I mean you were both Qui-Gon's Padawans, so you'd have a lot in common. And as long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Obi-Wan smiled at her, hand brushing across her cheek. "You're upset. Although I don't suppose I can blame you. If someone told me when I was fifteen that I'd end up with him I think I would have seen about getting them committed." He got to his feet and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll leave you alone for the time being and let you think about all of this."

He strode out of the room, feeling like a jackass.

--

Qui-Gon folded his arms inside his robe as the chime sounded in the room. The door slid open to reveal Bant, looking pale, her huge eyes glimmering with tears. "Master Jinn."

"Hello Bant. Is Obi-Wan here?" He could see his Padawan's robe draped over the couch, a dark spot against the sea green of the room.

She shook her head, finned hands tight on the door. "No. He left about ten minutes ago. You might check in the training grounds. He seemed a little tense and he usually likes to beat on a training droid. Makes him feel better."

The man smiled wryly. "Of course." He could well remember when Obi-Wan was younger, how he would spend hours training, burning through his anger rather than meditating. Many of the Masters had worried that be releasing his anger in combat was going to be his fall but Obi-Wan had proven them wrong. "Thank you. Have a good evening."

Turning on heel he walked away and headed towards the lower levels where the training rooms were. It seemed everyone he passed was watching him, trying to gauge him. He knew it was because of Obi-Wan's sudden reappearance. News of his return had spread through the Temple almost as fast as that of his death had.

It wasn't too hard to find the younger man when he entered the salle. Masters and Padawans were ringing one area and he made his way forward, pausing in shock. Obi-Wan was fighting against one of the dueling droids that was armed with twin lightsabers. Rather than using the Soresu form he had mastered he was fighting using Juyo. It was obvious to anyone watching he had not mastered the form but he was adept in it, something that disturbed Qui-Gon. Masters Windu and Billaba were the only people in the Temple who had mastered the Seventh form and he knew his Padawan had never trained with either of them. There was only one other person who could have taught Obi-Wan Juyo.

Xanatos despite his young age when he'd left the Order had been close to mastering Juyo, something that had bothered Qui-Gon that his young Padawan had decided to take that form as his principal. If anything, it should have keyed him into what had been going through Xanatos' mind.

With a final quick move he shifted into Ataru and decapitated the robot. The head went skittering across the floor, coming to a rest at the feet of a terrified looking Padawan. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and stalked past the cleaning droids that were already coming to remove the dead droid. Ignoring the Masters and Padawans who had stopped to watch him he continued out of the salle.

Qui-Gon followed after and waited until they were alone before he spoke. "I must admit that was a rather powerful display. I hadn't realized you were so adept in Juyo."

Obi-Wan glanced at the other man who had fallen in step with him, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I didn't have a choice. Xanatos decided in addition to being his captive I also had to be his sparring partner. If I had not learned Juyo I probably wouldn't be standing here."

The older man could feel the Force twining around his companion, a sign he remembered from when he'd taken Obi-Wan as his Padawan that he was upset. He watched as the younger man took a deep breath and the currents around him died, leaving him as a kind of dead spot in the Force. Feeling it was the best time to broach the subject of their trip Qui-Gon stopped walking. "Master Yoda wants us to head to Tatooine tomorrow. He's received a message about a Force sensitive boy on the planet." He noticed how Obi-Wan stiffened and logged it away as another sign of something wrong with the smaller man. "Of course, if you're not feeling up to the trip I see no reason why you can't remain here."

"Compared to the year and a half I just spent on Hoth Tatooine will be a godsend." Even as he spoke he slid down his bond, tickling Xanatos awake.

(It's the crack of dawn here little one. I hope you have a good reason for waking me.) Xanatos' 'voice' was rough with sleep, underlined with irritation.

Obi-Wan kept half of his mind on what his former Master was saying, focusing the rest of his attention on his mate. /Yoda is sending Qui-Gon to Tatooine to collect Anakin and evidently he wants me to come along. I can't really see a way to get out of this without them getting suspicious./ Their bond was silent for several seconds before Xanatos spoke.

(Of all the Sith damned things the god damned troll would want.) The older man's anger pulsed along the bond and Obi-Wan pulled it in, reveling in the feel of Xanatos' rage, a slow coil of pleasure forming in the pit of his stomach. (Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if he knows what we're planning. I'm going to go to Tatooine and talk to Shmi and Anakin. We don't have to worry about her saying anything that might cue them into what you are, but I'm going to have to place a compulsion on him. There is no way he would be able to keep quiet. When are you leaving?)

/Tomorrow morning. They already have the ship lined up and ready to go./ Rather then waiting for his mate to answer he focused on what Qui-Gon was saying. "Of course Master. I'll meet you on the landing pad tomorrow morning."

When Obi-Wan turned away Qui-Gon rested a hand on his shoulder. "What happened between you and Bant? She seemed upset when I went to her room."

Obi-Wan tossed his braid over his shoulder and shifted, the older man's hand sliding off. "I'm afraid my sudden reappearance startled her. I should have contacted her first, rather then just showing up on her doorstep. I left her alone so she could meditate. I was hoping it would make my reappearance easier on her." He bowed slightly. "I'm going to retire for the night."

--

Obi-Wan unclipped his lightsaber and moved it towards his back, making sure it was hidden beneath his robe but within reach. Qui-Gon had decided they would go to the Skywalker residence dressed as Jedi, even if it would serve to upset the residents of Mos Espa. He drew his hood up and left his stateroom to join the older man at the ramp.

Qui-Gon ran his eyes over his companion, finally paying attention to what the smaller man was wearing. Besides the black clothing that served to accentuate Obi-Wan's ever changing eyes he was wearing a sleeveless black leather tunic and a thin silver band circled his left middle finger, inscribed with some kind of runes. "Don't you think a hood is a little extreme?"

"No. Even this late the sunlight is enough to burn and I'd rather not look like a tomato for the duration of our visit. No one would respect the Jedi ever again." He touched the pad by the door and with a hiss the ramp lowered and they strode down, perfectly in step together. The trip through Mos Espa was quick with Qui-Gon leading the way, his long strides taking them down the small street where Shmi and Anakin lived.

The older man pressed the door chime and the soft tinkle echoed through the small apartment. Moments later the door opened partially to reveal Shmi, a towel hanging from her hand. "Can I help you?"

Qui-Gon smiled softly at the woman. "I'm Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. We received a message that your son was strong in the Force. I'd like to talk to him if I could."

Shmi glanced at Obi-Wan, a brief flicker of her eyes before she stepped back, the door swishing open. "Of course. Anakin, we have visitors."

Anakin came running out of the back and stopped next to his mother, one hand tangling in the hem of her shirt. His eyes drifted to Obi-Wan and for a brief moment the man thought the boy recognized him, that somehow he had managed to break Xanatos' compulsion but his eyes moved back to Qui-Gon. It was moments like that Obi-Wan was glad his former Master was such a powerful figure. It made it easier for him to go unnoticed.

He gazed up at Qui-Gon. "Are you Jedi?"

The man went to one knee in front of the boy. "Yes. We received a message at the Temple informing us of your Force sensitivity. I would like to test you so we know how strong you are. If you are strong enough you can come back to the Temple and train to become a Jedi." He looked up at Shmi. "But in the end you have to remember the choice is up to your mother."

"Of course you can test him. However, I won't be able to stay. I have some parts I need to take to Watto tonight." Shmi gently removed Anakin's hand from her shirt and picked a small bag up off the floor. "I should only be gone for a little over an hour."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Allow me to escort you. It's getting late and I would hate to have anything happen to you."

"An excellent idea Padawan." The older man got to his feet. "I'll remain here with Anakin so I can test him and we can get to know each other."

Shmi and Obi-Wan stepped outside. Once the door slid shut Shmi spoke, her voice pitched low so no one could over hear their conversation. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you and Xanatos again anytime soon."

Obi-Wan took her elbow and led her away from the house. "We hadn't been planning on it. How much of my past has Xanatos told you?"

The woman stepped aside as a laden Dewback passed them. "Only that you've been together for the past four years and that you're bonded."

"I was a Jedi Padawan when I first met Xanatos. Qui-Gon had been his Master and Xan had fallen to the Dark side. Several years later Qui-Gon took me as his Apprentice and Xanatos tried to kill us on Bandomeer. We bonded then, though I had no idea. Three years later we realized our bond had become a soul bond. For four years we managed to keep the bond a secret from Qui-Gon and the rest of the Jedi. Last year we were sent to Haruun Kal to find Xanatos and capture him, or kill him if necessary. Xan tripped over a rock as he was dueling Qui-Gon. I jumped in front of the killing blow, sparing Xanatos."

"Somehow he managed to trap my essence in a Force sensitive crystal and later I took over another person's body in a kind of Force possession. A year and a half I couldn't feel the Force, and it was hell. After I regained my ability to touch the Force, I attacked Xanatos, blaming him for what had happened. Had I been given a chance I have no doubt I would have killed him. I had been a fallen Jedi the moment I stepped in front of Qui-Gon's blade. My anger and frustration turned me into the Sith I am now."

Shmi smiled softly, one hand coming up to brush across Obi-Wan's cheek. "Thus explaining why you were so tense. Obviously Master Jinn doesn't know how far you've fallen, and he won't find out from me. Xanatos freed Anakin and I and because of that I am indebted to him. Because you are his bondmate, and the one he loves, I am also indebted to you." Her smile widened and she stepped back. "Xanatos is at Docking Bay three if you'd like to see him. I'm going to see some of my friends and then we can meet up back here."

They separated and Obi-Wan headed for the spaceport, wrapped tightly in the Force, causing people to not notice him. He didn't think Qui-Gon would ask around about his travels during the night but it would be better to not risk it. As he entered the spaceport he sent out a sleep compulsion to every sentient thing within twenty meters easing them to sleep.

Smiling softly he entered the code on the door leading into the hangar before crossing the sand to the ship. Despite the fact Xanatos was on the ship he had locked it up tight and set the alarms. One wrong number entered on the pad and electricity would jump from the buttons to the person, killing them instantly. Obi-Wan could have opened the ship in his sleep. For some unknown reason Xanatos had programmed the code as Obi-Wan's birthday, something that never failed to amuse the younger man.

He entered the ship and reset the codes before seeking out his mate. Xanatos was in the small shipboard office, the desk scattered with datapads and flimsiplast notes. The older man's normally sleek hair was coming out of the braid and in the bright lights of the ship Obi-Wan could make out the fine lines radiating from the corners of his mate's eyes and mouth. There were also grey strands lurking in the dark silk but he wasn't going to point those out to Xanatos.

Xanatos looked up from the datapad he'd been reading when he heard Obi-Wan's boots on the deck. "I didn't think Qui-Gon was going to let you leave. I'd have thought he was going to make sure you didn't disappear as suddenly as you came back."

Obi-Wan shrugged out of his robe and shed his outer tunic before kicking his boots off. "Shmi is covering for us." He strode across the small room and straddled his mate, the tickle of Xanatos' arousal already burning through their bond. "We have an hour."

The older Force user smiled as his hands slid under the waistband of the smaller man's pants. (I think we'll manage.)

--


	11. Chapter 11

Qui-Gon stopped at the top of the stairs, eyes skimming over his former Padawan's body

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: I don't really have an excuse for not updating this sooner as it is completely written, but I haven't had the energy as of late. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy.

* * *

Qui-Gon stopped at the top of the stairs, eyes skimming over his former Padawan's body. It had been nearly midnight when he'd felt Obi-Wan leave the small room they were sharing and he'd sensed the Force pushing him to follow. The younger man was clothed only in a pair of well worn sleep pants. His gaze stopped on a rough scar just above the waistband of Obi-Wan's pants. It was a broken circle, roughly the size of his palm and identical to the scar on Xanatos' cheek. "Obi-Wan?"

The younger Force user turned slightly, a pained smile twisting his lips. "You're correct. Xanatos wanted to mark me. He said it was to remind me of him, and to make you feel like you'd failed. Didn't even use a laser. Just heated up a steel brand in the fire and jammed it against my back." He turned back to look over the desert, a shudder wracking his body. "I nearly passed out from the pain but he kept me awake."

The Jedi Master moved to stand next to Obi-Wan, one hand resting on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Padawan. If I hadn't been so focused on finally stopping Xanatos none of this would have happened." He kissed the young man on the forehead, sending out a Force tendril to brush across Obi-Wan's shield, trying to convey a sense of comfort.

Before he could react he found himself slammed to the wall by a wave of dark energy. He quickly tapped into the Force, creating a barrier between him and the swirling dark energy that was coming off Obi-Wan in torrents. Obi-Wan's body was tense with anger and his eyes seemed to be glowing slightly in the darkness. "Don't ever touch me like that again. It hurts too much."

Obi-Wan stepped back off the edge, drawing his power back into him, allowing Qui-Gon to move from the wall. The Master ran to the edge and looked down, to find no trace of his former Padawan, not even footsteps leading off into the desert.

Anakin slowly climbed the stairs, having been roused from his bed by the pulse of dark energy. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he leaned against Qui-Gon. "What happened with Knight Kenobi?"

Qui-Gon sighed as he rested a hand on top of the boy's head. "I wish I knew Anakin. But I have a feeling it is nothing good."

--

Xanatos had been sitting in his ship going over Offworld business when he had felt the sudden surge coming from his mate. He hadn't been overly worried, knowing Obi-Wan couldn't stand being around most Force users since he'd had his channels blasted back open. While at the Temple the younger man had constantly had a system full of Force suppression drugs just to keep him from going insane.

However, when he felt his mate getting closer Xanatos knew something had gone wrong. He shot to his feet and was out of the ship by the time Obi-Wan appeared in front of him at the base of the landing ramp. The younger man was vibrating with dark energy, his eyes glowing. Xanatos rested one hand on the younger man's forehead, erecting his own shield around Obi-Wan's shield. "Calm down. I'm here; you don't have to worry about anyone else trying to touch you."

With a shuddering sigh Obi-Wan drew his power back in and would have collapsed if Xanatos hadn't caught him. The older man slowly lowered them to the ground; Obi-Wan cradled his lap. (Kobi, love what happened?)

Obi-Wan nuzzled his lover's throat, eyes half closed. /Qui-Gon tried to touch my shields. It hurt so much I just lashed out./

Xanatos got to his feet, his mate cradled to his chest. He climbed up the loading ramp and settled Obi-Wan in the bed before getting the first aid kit out of one of the storage lockers. (I'm going to sedate you. You need to sleep off his touch, lest your powers flare up. We can't risk that right now. Qui-Gon is already going to be suspicious after your disappearing act.) He settled on the edge of the bed and opened the kit, pulling out an ampoule.

/I understand./ The smaller man leaned up and kissed his mate before offering his arm to him. Xanatos returned the kiss and pressed the ampoule against Obi-Wan's wrist and depressed the button. The moment the drug entered his partner's system Xanatos could feel their bond go fuzzy around the edges, could feel Obi-Wan start the downward slide into oblivion.

He got to his feet and pulled the blanket up to cover the younger Force user. It seemed he would have to go have a talk with his former Master. He smiled as he hooked his lightsabers on his belt and shrugged on a cloak. He couldn't wait to see what kind of harsh words and blame Qui-Gon would attempt to heap on his shoulders this time.

--

Once Qui-Gon got Anakin back in bed he went outside, intent on finding out what happened to Obi-Wan. He stopped at the sand underneath where they had been standing, eyes searching the ground. Even using Force augmented speed his Padawan wouldn't have been able to get away without leaving some kind of trace in the fine particles. A familiar presence whispered across his shields and he whirled around lightsaber in his hand, the blade glowing with a bright green in the darkness.

"Peace Master. Believe it or not I'm no longer out for your life, at least not for the moment. Umbrage has convinced me you could be useful to us, since despite your radical ways you still hold great influence over many of the Temple's occupants."

Growling in anger Qui-Gon extinguished his lightsaber, though he didn't clip it back on his belt. "Xanatos. I should have known you would show up. Are you so sad that you've been reduced to stalking Obi-Wan?"

Xanatos stepped out of the shadows and pushed his hood back, smiling at his former Master. "I'm not stalking Obi-Wan. He belongs to me, and he knows it." His smile turned feral and he took a step closer to the older man. "And you know it. But don't worry about him; he's asleep in my ship, resting from his attack."

"I know you're going to go back to Coruscant and tell the Council you've seen me. Just remember, not everything the Council has told you is true, and especially not when it comes to Obi-Wan. Think about what I've said and we'll talk about it next time we see each other." He faded back into the shadows, leaving his former master staring after him.

--

Qui-Gon was already up when Obi-Wan returned that morning, still barefoot with his hair coming out of its braid. The dark circles under his eyes had faded somewhat, though they were still visible, a reminder of what had transpired. "Padawan, I'm sorry. I should have thought before reaching out like that."

The young man shook his head and sank into the chair across from his former master, heedless of the fact he was only half dressed. "Don't apologize. Xanatos did things to me with the Force and now I'm so sensitive that half the time I'm so full of suppression drugs I can't even feel the Force. I couldn't control my reaction."

"And why did you go to him last night? I would think after what he did to you returning to him was the last thing you would do."

Obi-Wan's head jerked up at the criticism he heard in his Master's voice, eyes narrowed with anger. "Do you really have any room to question me Master? You, who were so enraged you couldn't pull your blow and killed your Padawan? You, who left my body in the jungle for the scavengers, rather than the burning I rightfully deserved as a member of the Jedi Order! I think you have overstepped your bounds."

Qui-Gon stared at the younger man, barely managing to keep his shock from his face. He'd never, since Obi-Wan had become his Padawan, had he ever heard him raise his voice unless it was absolutely necessary. It was a testament to how much Obi-Wan had changed in his year and some of being Xanatos' captive. He also noticed , feeling slightly detached from the world, that Obi-Wan's eyes were glowing like they had the night before and that his pupils had taken on a slit appearance, almost like a feline's.

Obi-Wan got to his feet in one smooth move and stalked back to his room. Qui-Gon up and followed the younger man, knowing he had to smooth things over before Obi-Wan disappeared again. He stopped in the door and watched as Obi-Wan changed into the black robes he had started wearing. His eyes were drawn to the scar again. He knew Xanatos was capable of cruelty, but the thought he'd get pleasure out of branding someone had never crossed his mind.

"Stop staring at it. You're projecting your disgust so much I'm surprised Anakin isn't in here asking what's wrong." Obi-Wan shrugged on a skin tight shirt made of some kind of stretchy fabric before pulling on his tunic. Just as he was doing up his belt Anakin wriggled past Qui-Gon, completely ignoring the big man.

"Master Kenobi, is something wrong?"

Obi-Wan turned back in time to catch the annoyed look that flickered across Qui-Gon's face at the title the youth had bestowed upon him. If only his Master knew to whom Anakin's loyalties already belonged. "Nothing Anakin. Qui-Gon and I were simply having a minor disagreement about something."

Anakin nodded, his face scrunched up in thought. "Are you still coming back to the Temple with us?"

The younger man dragged a comb through his hair before taming the long strands in a simple tail. "Of course." It would give him time to deepen the training bond he had formed with the boy the first time he had been on Tatooine. He'd also be able to strengthen the shields blocking Xanatos' training bond which was a must with the way the Council was going to be poking around the boy's mind. "Let me get my stuff together and we can leave."

--

Obi-Wan shifted slightly, trying not to jostle Anakin too much. The boy had been distraught about leaving his mother and he'd been forced to put him in a trance. Qui-Gon had questioned his wisdom and he'd justified his actions by saying it would be easier on the boy. Then he'd carried Anakin to the larger of the two cabins on the ship. He wasn't going to let his former Master near the boy if he could help it.

He drew Anakin closer, an arm curled around the small boy's shoulders. Rather than placing the boy on the bed he'd settled on the couch with Anakin against his side. Physical contact would help with developing their bond and it would give him a chance to shield the boy. Feeling bored he reached out to his mate. /Xan?/

(Little one. Already so tired of our Apprentice?)

Obi-Wan leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes fingers stroking Anakin's hair. /I had to trance him. He wasn't taking the separation well. And I'm not talking to Qui-Gon, even if deepening a bond is not my idea of a good time./

(Ah, finally discovering why half the Masters would see that he never makes the Council. When you are his Padawan your vision is clouded. The moment he cannot influence you things become clear.)

A knock on the door alerted him to Qui-Gon's presence. /He wishes to speak with me./

Xanatos' laugh was rich as it echoed along their bond. (Of course he would. You've questioned him where you never have before. He is intrigued. I have some business to attend to on Courscant, so if you need me I'll be there.)

"Enter."

Qui-Gon stepped into the small room. "Are you going to take him as your Padawan?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, ignoring the wave of humor he could feel from Xanatos. "No. After what Xanatos did to me I wouldn't be able to bond with a Padawan like they would need. It would be unfair to them." No need to tell the man he was lying and had already formed a bond with the boy. It would destroy the plans he and Xanatos were going to put in motion once Anakin was established in the Temple.

"I want to talk to him." The tall man settled in the chair, eyes skimming over the picture across from him. Anakin was curled against Obi-Wan, his head resting on the man's chest. Obi-Wan's feet were up on the small table and his arm was curled around the boy's shoulders, a gesture of protection and affection. At the Temple Obi-Wan had been called on several times over the years to help the Crèche Masters soothe children who were upset about leaving their families. However, he couldn't seem to figure out why Anakin had latched on to Obi-Wan so firmly. Most children were intimidated by his stature but the boy didn't appear scared of him. He just seemed to ignore him more often than not, especially when Obi-Wan was around.

The younger man rested a finger against Anakin's forehead and carefully pulled him from the trance as he sent a wave of reassurance through their bond.

Anakin slowly came out of the trance and crawled into Obi-Wan's lap, bluish-grey eyes on Qui-Gon. "What?"

Obi-Wan laughed and gently tapped the boy on the back of the head. "Manners Anakin. He's a Jedi Master and you will address him as Master Jinn. While at the Temple you will be interacting with various ranks and you'll have to be able to distinguish them. Initiates are the youngest people at the Temple. Padawans are Initiates that have been chosen by a Master and generally have a braid as a symbol of their status, though there is an exception for Padawans without hair. Knights are Padawans who have passed their Trials and their braid has been removed. Masters are Knights who have taken a Padawan and they tend to wear darker robes than the Knights."

The boy nodded and then frowned. "If you're a Knight why do you wear black?"

"I went through some difficult times and I decided on black as a symbol of my survival." Obi-Wan shifted the boy slightly so he was facing Qui-Gon. "However, now isn't the time for questions. Master Jinn would like to talk to you."

Qui-Gon frowned at the way his former Padawan was treating the boy. "You shouldn't coddle him. What are you going to do when we return to the Temple and he's turned over to the Masters? You aren't going to be able to spend nearly as much time with him as you are now."

Obi-Wan sensing Anakin's panic soothed him with a light touch through their bond. "I'll be around quite a bit. The Council has decided I'm not fit to go on missions until the Healers have had a chance to see how my death and reincarnation have affected me. Master Yoda wants me to start helping with the younglings."

Ignoring the slight condescension in the other man's voice Qui-Gon pulled a small figurine from one of his belt pouches. He set it on the table between them. "Anakin, have you ever found something you or your mother had lost?"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mama lost her favorite needle once. She looked all over the house for it. When I woke up that morning I found it for her in the hem of one of her shirts. I think I dreamed where it was that night."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Very good. I want you to focus on the statue and see if you can move it." He leaned forward. "Just relax and let the Force flow with you. You know what it feels like."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin reaching out for the Force and he closed his eyes, watching the currents. Feeling it was time to start Anakin's training he carefully held down the statue, hoping Qui-Gon would be so caught up in watching the boy he wouldn't notice. For nearly ten minutes Anakin stared at the small statue, forehead furrowed as he tried with all his might to make it move. Finally he gave up, folding his arms across his chest with a growl of disgust.

"Don't worry Anakin. With a little practice you'll be able to do that in no time." Obi-Wan ruffled Anakin's hair and eased him back to sleep. "You can talk to him more when we get back to the Temple." He smiled slightly, catching the brief flicker of anger in Qui-Gon's eyes. "And I'm sure you're going to want to discuss my attitude and Xanatos with me more once we get there."

The older man got to his feet, long body tense with suppressed anger. "Yes. You are a Knight and it is time you start acting like one."

Qui-Gon entered his room, pausing at the sight that greeted him. A woman was sitting in his chair, watching him with half hooded eyes. She was dressed as a Jedi although her robe was a golden brown rather than the normal Padawan brown. Her golden hair was pulled back revealing her slightly pointed ears and sharp features. "Master Jinn."

"Mistress." He inclined his head slightly in greeting, never looking away from her. Carefully shielding his actions he reached out with the Force and was nearly blinded. Her Force signature was white, so pure it was almost impossible to believe she was human. Most Jedi carried a taint of darkness within them.

The woman got to her feet and moved to stand in front of the Jedi. "I am Ailis." She brushed a finger over his cheek eyes sad. "I have come to warn you the Darkness is coming, led by one you love. His Chosen have taken your companions. Now you have to fight His Chosen alone and I do not See a happy ending for you."

Ailis stepped back, hand falling to her side. "Remain strong my Warrior and I promise you will be one with the Force." She bowed to him before disappearing.

Qui-Gon stared at the spot she had occupied for several seconds, trying to figure out what had happened. Yoda had claimed over the years that once every ten or so years a woman would appear in his quarters to warn him of impending darkness before vanishing. No one else in the Temple had ever seen her and the Archive was rather thin on information about a woman who randomly made appearances to certain Masters.

He shed his robe and sank to his knees in the center of his room, opening himself to the Force, smiling when he felt it fill him. There were so many things that seemed unusual, that seemed almost connected in their timing. Obi-Wan's seeming return from the dead, the deaths of Siri and Bruck, the revelation that Xanatos had tortured Obi-Wan, the message about Anakin and Xanatos being on Tatooine at the same time they were.

After nearly two hours of meditation that led him no where he got up, wincing when he realized how sore his knees were. It was nearing dinner time and he headed to the galley doing his best to push away all thoughts of Obi-Wan and what had been happening at the Temple. He needed to talk to Yoda again before he tried to fit the pieces together, though he wasn't sure if had enough of an idea to try to get everything to fit together.

--

"I don't think you should take Anakin as your Padawan."

Qui-Gon paused and turned to face Obi-Wan who had stopped walking when he'd made the comment. They had just left Anakin in the Council's care for testing and were heading back towards the wing of the Temple where the housing was. The smaller man's eyes were a greenish-blue, set off by his dark robes. "Why not?"

Obi-Wan turned to look out the windows hands folded in his robes. "Because you lost Xanatos to the Dark side and you killed me in your desperation to get to him. Do you really think you're the best person to teach the Chosen One?" He smirked when he felt Qui-Gon's anger spike before it was released into the Force.

"That is hardly a fair assumption Padawan. Xanatos chose his own path and if I remember correctly you were the one who decided to move in front of him, a fallen Jedi who would undermine everything we stand for in the blink of an eye if he could."

The younger man spun around to look at Qui-Gon, face serene, emotions locked behind an impenetrable shield. "Do you remember you asked me why I moved in front of Xan?"

Qui-Gon latched on to Obi-Wan's use of 'Xan' knowing he wasn't going to like what the other man was going to say. The Force was swirling around them, warning Qui-Gon something was wrong but for once the he wasn't listening. "Yes."

"I stepped in front of you because I'm in love with Xanatos. I have been since the mission on Osarian. He's the one who got all the information on the drug dealers. Without him we would have been on planet for another two months." Obi-Wan's voice was steady though his accent had deepened slightly. "I betrayed the beliefs of the Order and you."

A slight dip of Qui-Gon's shoulders was the only warning Obi-Wan got before the green blade was coming at him. He whirled away, calling his own lightsaber to his hand as the end of his cloak was burned off. /Xan, my beloved./ In one quick movement he shrugged out of what was left of his robe, the dark fabric fluttering to the floor as he thumbed the activation switch, the dark blade shooting out to intercept the Master's blade.

Xanatos' amusement flowed through the bond. (Beloved? What an interesting pet name. Are you in some kind of trouble?)

Obi-Wan parried three blows in quick succession before vaulting over the low railing behind him. /Trouble is an understatement. I said something to Qui-Gon about loving you and now he's intent on taking my head off./ The lower concourse was busy, with Knights and Padawans hurrying around. Time seemed to come to a halt as everyone turned to look at the two men, surprise radiating from them. /I don't suppose you can get to the lower eastern landing pad soon?/

(Five minutes.)

Sparing a quick glance over his shoulder Obi-Wan noticed most of the Council had shown up but were hanging back, watching the fight. He could feel Yoda's surprise and regret through the Force and Mace's anger at him. However he wasn't prepared for the wave of shock and hurt coming from Bant, who was behind the Council, luminous eyes wide with pain. The brief blast of emotion broke his concentration and slipped, landing hard on his back, Qui-Gon's lightsaber bare inches from his chest.

The tall man was breathing hard, blue eyes dark with anger. "Yield."

Obi-Wan smirked as he drew the Force close. "No." He kicked out, his foot catching Qui-Gon's hands, the impact knocking the lightsaber out of the older man's hands. He rolled to his feet ignoring the twinge in his back and using the Force pulled a youngling who was no more then six to him and out of the arms of the Knight who had been holding her. With a tug he lifted the girl into his arms, his lightsaber not close enough to burn her, but to serve as a warning. He could feel her trying to remain calm. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you. Just don't struggle."

She nodded and one arm circled his neck. For once Obi-Wan was glad for the training Initiates received at an early age. With a frown he turned his attention back to Qui-Gon who was slowly coming forward, lightsaber in one hand.

"I should have known. The way you would disappear on missions only to come back looking so happy and sated. I should have seen it. Put her down Obi-Wan. Don't make the betrayal worse by killing a child."

The smaller man laughed, acutely aware of how the Knights and Masters were herding him backwards, hoping to catch him unawares long enough for them to make their move. Luckily the shield Marett had woven was starting to crack, meaning he was more sensitive to the Force then ever. It would give him the advantage. "I may have betrayed you Master, but I have not lost my honor. I will not hurt Celica, unless you continue to press me." He glanced at a Master who had been coming at him from the side and slammed the woman into the wall hard enough to knock her unconscious.

They continued that way down the long hallway towards the landing pad, though only Qui-Gon, the Council and Bant followed him. At the door to the landing pad he stopped, Qui-Gon a mere four feet in front of him. "Bant, come here."

As the Council turned as one to look at her the Mon Calamarian stepped out around them and slowly passed Qui-Gon, ignoring the man. "Yes?"

Smiling he handed Celica to his friend. "I'm sorry Bant, but Xanatos is my everything." He pushed them out of the way with a small burst of Force as Qui-Gon charged forward. Reaching out he drew on the older man's anger, using it to fuel his own powers. Xanatos' ship was hovering over the landing platform, dark and sleek against the Courscant morning. The landing ramp was down and Obi-Wan thrust his opponent backwards and jumped for the ship, feeling his mate's power augment his own.

The moment his feet touched the landing ramp he turned to face the Temple, saluting the older man with his lightsaber. "Until later Qui-Gon." With violent force he severed the remnants of his training bond with the older man before entering the ship.

Waves of coldness swept through the Jedi as he felt Obi-Wan sever their bond, something not even his death had done. Qui-Gon watched as the ship containing his fallen Padawans lifted off Courscant. He dropped to his knees, eyes sliding closed as he did his best to release his anger and despair into the Force, knowing he would have to be the one to deal with Obi-Wan and Xanatos. "I've failed. Both of them have fallen."

Yoda tapped the man on the back with his gimmer stick, as he looked at Mace. The rest of the Council had gone back inside to start damage control, leaving the three Masters alone. "Failed you have not. Believe I do there is more to Obi-Wan's sudden change. To Haruun Kal Master Jinn and I will go. To the bottom of this we will get."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: The idea in one part of this chapter was taken from a Star Wars book entitled Children of the Jedi, a concept I found useful in making this whole story work. In addition, there is a brief moment of Obi-Wan/another male character, for the simple reason this story was a present for a friend who enjoys this added pairing. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

Xanatos glanced at Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye as he wove through traffic. The smaller man had collapsed into the chair and his face was tight with pain. (Little one?)

/I slipped and landed on my back. I think a couple of the old cracks in my back have gotten bigger./ As much as he tried to shield the pain from the older man it was evident that it was still slipping through their bond.

(As soon as I get us into hyperspace I'll inject some bacta.)

"No!" Obi-Wan jerked up right, eyes going to his mate. "We can't leave yet. I have one other thing to take care of." He smiled, eyes glowing. "There's a Master who must meet her Padawan in the Force."

Xanatos edged his ship higher and turned it south towards the complex Offworld owned, one of their major offices. "For someone who was a Jedi for nearly eighteen years your sudden need to destroy them is rather amusing."

Without answering Obi-Wan slid into a healing trance, the tension slowly easing out of his body.

--

The quiet 'whoosh' of the bedroom door opening drew Xanatos away from his datapad. Obi-Wan was standing in the doorway, wearing a long burgundy robe edged in gold silk open over a pair of dark pants. His hair was free from its braid, the long reddish-gold strands tumbling to the small of his back forming a kind of halo around him. He glanced at the chrono, a frown tugging at his mouth. Normally after a bacta injection Obi-Wan would remain in a healing trance for hours, if not days to give the bacta, nanites and the Force a chance to heal the fractures. "Isn't it a little early to be up and moving around?"

Obi-Wan shrugged as he glided across the room to curl next to his mate on the couch, head resting on the dark haired man's shoulder. /My back feels fine./

Frown deepening Xanatos rested his hand on Obi-Wan's back, right where the cracked vertebrae were. He eased down the bond and sent his awareness through his mate's body. The nanites were dead spots in his perception. The small fractures were glowing with a mixture of their Force signatures, almost completely healed despite the amount of time. Even the cracks from the original accident were nearly impossible to sense.

(Interesting.) Xanatos set the datapad aside and turned to draw Obi-Wan into his arms. (What exactly did you say to Qui-Gon to upset him?)

He could feel Obi-Wan's smile against his neck, though it was more of a ghost touch since he was more in his mate's body then his own. A tumble of images and flashes of conversation crossed him and he watched, from Obi-Wan's view, everything that had happened at the Temple, from Siri's murder to the last minute escape. He slid back into his own body, hand ghosting down his mate's back until his palm was resting over the brand. (Taking a youngling as a hostage. Something I never imagined I would live to see Obi-Wan Kenobi do.)

The smaller man pulled away from Xanatos and turned so his back was to his partner. He shuddered when long fingers swept through his hair, removing the knots it had acquired during sleep. The fingers were replaced by a brush and Obi-Wan leaned back into the firm strokes. /Yes, but I'm not really Obi-Wan Kenobi anymore am I?/

Xanatos set the brush aside and started to plait his mate's hair. (You are Obi-Wan, though certainly not the same boy I claimed on Bandomeer.) He finished the braid off with a piece of leather and tossed it over the younger man's shoulder before pressing a kiss to the nape in front of him. (I simply burned away Obi-Wan the Jedi and replaced him with Obi-Wan, Dark Lord of the Sith.)

Laughing softly Obi-Wan straddled Xanatos, staring intently into the other Sith's eyes. /And what if Haruun Kal hadn't happened? If I had never been killed?/

(Then we simply would have continued as we had until you discovered I was Sith. We would have been forced to fight or you would have been forced to make a decision. Would you have been able to continue loving me if you'd known I was Sith?) Xanatos rested his hands on Obi-Wan's hips, waiting for his answer.

The younger Force user smiled, finger delicately tracing the scar on his mate's cheek. /Yes. Granted I would have been upset to learn you were Sith but it would take more then that to make me stop loving you./ He brushed his lips across Xanatos' in a light kiss. /Master Yoda told me many times I needed to stop giving my heart away to everything. I took his advice, except when it came to you. It was on Ziost I realized I was in love with you./

Xanatos twisted and pressed forward until Obi-Wan was on his back on the couch, robe falling open with the older man between his legs. (I'm glad you decided not to listen to the troll for once.) He leaned forward until there was only a whisper of space between him and his mate. (Because you are mine.)

--

Qui-Gon pushed aside the vines and stepped into the clearing. He could just barely make out the small cave Xanatos had been hiding in, the plants having quickly reclaimed the clearing after a year and a half of growth. A sharp rap to the head brought him out of his thoughts and he knelt so Yoda could get down. Usually the diminutive Master would have traveled under his own power but the nearest landing strip was miles from the clearing. Even for a human it was an arduous trip through the sweltering jungle so Yoda had decided to forgo his dignity and allow Qui-Gon to be his transportation.

Without speaking Yoda limped to where Obi-Wan had fallen, the human Master following behind. He went to one knee and brushed aside some vines to reveal the stark whiteness of bleached bone. All of the long bones were gone, carried off by predators. Obi-Wan's skull, pelvis and other small bones were still there, though they were scattered.

The small Master made an 'hmmmm' sound, three fingered hand resting on the bleached skull. The Force swirled around him and the surroundings seemed to fade away from the two Masters to be replaced with the clearing as it had looked over a year ago, to the day Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had discovered Xanatos.

Qui-Gon watched as Yoda used the Force to show what had happened. Now that he was seeing everything from the outside it was easy to see where things had gone wrong. He should have realized the moment they'd set foot on the planet Obi-Wan had been distracted, holding his shields so tight it was a wonder he hadn't been getting a headache. As much as he wanted to look away he didn't, forcing himself to watch the look of shock that briefly flickered across his Padawan's face before the light in his eyes died.

When Xanatos returned to the image much later he took an unconscious step forward, wanting to see what the other man was up to. He saw the crystal and how it went from clear to glowing softly before the image faded out for the last time. His gaze drifted to Yoda who was slowly getting to his feet, nodding his head. "Does that mean the man I fought in the Temple isn't actually Obi-Wan?"

Yoda shook his head. "Obi-Wan it was." He looked up at Qui-Gon, ears flat. "Know Xanatos spent too much time in the Archive I did. Stumbled upon one of our greatest secrets he has. The ability to transfer their essence into other things strong Force users can. Appear it does Xanatos trapped Obi-Wan in a crystal sensitive to the Force. Later transferred him to a new body he did. To do that your Padawan would have to remove the spirit from another body, condemning them to never rejoin the Force."

"Fallen young Kenobi has. Before he left us I believe. Defense of Xanatos was his last step."

Qui-Gon stared down at the little Master, realizing another piece of his puzzle had fallen into place. "You knew. About him and Xanatos, before any of this happened and you didn't see fit to tell me."

"Suspected him the Council did. After Bandomeer the suspicion started. Losing his purity of soul even then he was. Wasn't until you came back from Osarian we realized what was happening. Realized then we did Obi-Wan was falling, that darkness was slowly seeping into his soul. Made the decision we did that unless he could purge the darkness a Knight he would not become. To be his test Haruun Kal was."

Eyes narrowed Qui-Gon took a half step closer to his companion, mind flashing back to his encounter with Xanatos on Tatooine. "What else haven't you told me about Obi-Wan? Xanatos said you were keeping secrets from me about him."

Yoda frowned. "Knows to much does that Sithspawn of Bantha poodoo. Hacked our Archives he must have. Descended from Darth Bane Obi-Wan is. Worried about accepting him as an Initiate the Temple was, feared he would follow Bane's path. Watch him closely we did."

Qui-Gon threw his hands up, not bothering to hide his feelings. "And then you allow a boy you fear might turn to the Dark Side because of his heritage to become the Padawan of a man who had already lost one Padawan. A brilliant move on the Council's part, I must say."

"Ignore the fact you said that I will. Return to Courscant we must. Fear I do Obi-Wan and Xanatos are not done with the Temple."

--

Ignoring Yoda's words of farewell Qui-Gon stalked back towards his room, bag beating a steady tattoo against his thigh as he strode through the Temple. He knew Mace would be coming by to talk to him later, first under the guise of making sure he was handling Obi-Wan's betrayal before launching into councilor mode and berating him for questioning the Council's decisions. Luckily, after having been the reason for many of Mace's rants over the year he'd become adept at ignoring most of what the other man said.

He turned into the wing that held his rooms and was surprised to find Adi striding down the hall, dark cloak billowing behind her like wings. The tall woman didn't acknowledge him as she passed, but he wasn't overly worried. Since Siri's death Adi had become withdrawn, rarely leaving her quarters for anything but Council meetings and the few classes she still taught.

Frowning at the woman's actions he continued to his room, more then ready to shower and meditate for several hours, to at least try to discover the Council's motives. However the moment he set foot in his room the Force swirled around him, sliding under his skin and urging him, hinting that something was terribly wrong. He got a brief vision of Adi fighting someone and a feeling of mayhem. Cursing under his breath he dropped his bag and sprinted towards the nearest landing pad.

Qui-Gon stepped onto the landing platform and stopped, shock rushing through his body. Adi was locked in combat with a Sith and seemed to be failing. He could tell she was fighting with her anger, rather than releasing it to the Force which was serving to her disadvantage. He knew the Sith to be Umbrage, the one who had killed Siri. The Force signature was identical to the one that had been pressed into the note. Every Knight and Master in the Temple had seen the note so they would be able to recognize the Sith.

He moved further onto the platform, eyes riveted on the Sith. He was shorter than Adi but she was a tall woman so it wasn't surprising. There was something about the way the her opponent fought, the way he moved that echoed in Qui-Gon's mind, making him wonder if he had seen the Sith fight before. He reached out without thinking, a tendril of the Force brushing against the Sith's shields.

The brief touch was enough to cause the Sith to pause, giving Adi a moment to attack. She twisted her wrist, reversing the swing of her lightsaber. The fuchsia blade touched her opponent's arm, burning through cloth and skin.

A Force wave blasted out of the Sith and Adi was thrown back. With a painful looking contortion she landed on her feet, lightsaber still in her hand. Before she could react the Sith was behind her, the blackish blade protruding from her chest.

The lightsaber died and Adi's body slumped to the ground, saber falling from dead fingers. Her killer picked the blade up and removed the crystals before dropping the casing, the sound ringing through the air.

Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber and stalked forward releasing his anger into the Force with each step. He would not make the same mistake Adi had. The Sith hadn't moved and he could feel its eyes on him. The Force swirled around the Sith, centering over the burn on his arm. The redness bled out from the wound, leaving behind a nasty looking burn.

The Sith bent his head, one hand going to his mask. A snap of the released clasp filled the air and the mask fell away, landing next to Adi's body, the blank eyes starting at the Jedi.

Qui-Gon continued to stare at the fallen mask, not needing to look up to know who the Sith was. The moment he'd seen the Sith in combat he'd known who it was, though he had not wanted to believe it, had tried to fool himself that he'd been imagining the similarities. Obi-Wan's grace and agility had always set him aside from his companions.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out."

He jerked his head up, feeling his anger return. Obi-Wan was watching him, strands of hair framing his face, multi-hued eyes calm despite the body lying at his feet. "Would you rather have told me seconds before you killed me? Would it have made you feel better about betraying me?"

Obi-Wan clipped his lightsaber to his belt. "Perhaps it would have been better. Then you wouldn't have to live knowing you'd lost two Padawans."

"You've killed Siri and Adi. How many other Jedi have you murdered?" Qui-Gon tightened his grip on his lightsaber until the joints in his hand burned with pain. Obi-Wan, the man who was supposed to be his redemption after his failure with Xanatos had followed the same path.

"I suppose in a roundabout way Bruck's death could also be placed in my hands. Had the Council not tried to tamper with what I had done to him he would still be alive."

The tall man moved closer eyes never leaving his opponent. "And why Siri? The only thing she ever did was love you."

Obi-Wan smirked. "That question has an answer you won't like Master. I killed her because she impinged my honor and insulted my bondmate. Her death served to wipe clean her insult towards me and my mate." He pocketed the crystals before continuing. "You've always prided yourself on being intelligent. I know you and Yoda went to Haruun Kal."

"Xanatos." Qui-Gon reached for the smaller man, growling when Obi-Wan danced out of his reach. "How long have you been bonded to that bastard."

"He forced a bond with me on Bandomeer the night after he tried to kill us. We didn't realize it was a soul bond until my eighteenth birthday. The scratches on my back were from the wall, but not in the context of my lie." He had been moving as he talked and was standing on the edge of the platform, balancing lightly on the balls of his feet. "Come find us Master."

Obi-Wan dove off the landing pad, twisting his body in mid air, cloak flaring out behind him like wings. He landed on a small balcony, lightsaber in hand to catch Qui-Gon's downward slash. He disengaged from the older man, smiling slightly. "Temper dear Master. Don't let it get the better of you. You know as well as I do it leads to the Dark Side." He drew in the Force and vanished.

Qui-Gon slammed his hand into the wall. "Damn it."

--

Obi-Wan ducked, lightsaber coming up to deflect the red blade that was scything towards his head. "Maul."

The horned Sith deactivated his blade and stepped back, yellow eyes skimming over his companion. "Umbrage."

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your training but you were the only strong Force user on the planet who is not Jedi." He deactivated his own saber and straightened up, barely taller than the Zabrak. Smirking he returned the other Sith's appraisal.

Maul was shirtless, skin glistening with sweat under the bright lights. The tattoos covered his chest and curled down his arms and hands before disappearing into his pants. Every inch of his compact frame was sheathed with muscle from years of training. "Been harassing the Jedi?"

Obi-Wan returned his lightsaber to his belt. "Harassing is not a strong enough term. The Council has lost a member and soon another Master will fall."

Silence descended in the small room, the two Sith staring at each other. Obi-Wan was the first to move, reaching out with one hand towards the decorated Sith, moving slowly as though he was approaching a wild animal. His finger skimmed along the dark line from Maul's horn to just over his right eye. When the Zabrak didn't even blink he continued to trace the darkness, keeping his touch light. "Mark me."

Maul did react to that. He blinked once, a short movement. "Why?"

"I want the pain." His finger trailed up one horn, brushing over the tip before his hand fell away. "And it has to come from you."

The tattooed Sith nodded. "Follow me."

Smirking Obi-Wan followed Maul out of the training room and down a poorly lit corridor to another small room that was locked with a fingerprint scanner. The Zabrak unlocked the door and when they stepped inside the lights came on to reveal a room devoid of any furniture besides a steel table in the middle with a small cloth covered cart next to it.

Without speaking Obi-Wan stripped off his robe and shirt and vaulted on to the table to lie on his stomach, arms folded under his head. Silence pervaded the room, disturbed only by the sounds Maul made as he prepared. The man jumped as warm fingers traced the ridge of the broken circle on his back before skimming higher to briefly touch the scars from his fall.

His braid was flicked over his shoulder to fall off the table before he felt cold metal against the base of his neck, followed by a brief flash of pain. With a soft sigh he relaxed, focusing on what had happened at the Temple. The anger from the Masters and Knights and the fear from some of the Padawans had been exhilarating, so pure that he'd practically been high on the feelings.

As time passed he moved his focus from what had happened at the Temple to the feel of the needle piercing his skin and the hand that was spread on his lower back, as Maul continued the tattoo along his shoulders. Evidently the Zabrak was left handed. The silence was only broken when Maul asked for him to roll over and he did, eyes falling closed as the too warm hand settled on his stomach, finger dipping into his navel before the pain resumed, covering his collarbones and down his sternum to end in the middle of his chest, connecting at the bottom.

Maul stepped back, checking his art with a critical eye. The red and black flowed across Obi-Wan's shoulders and traced his collarbones before dipping down his sternum to form a point. When he'd started the tattoo he hadn't had any kind of plan. The longer he'd worked on the tattoo the deeper he'd fallen into a trancelike state, allowing the Force to guide his hand.

He could see aspects of his own tattoos on the golden skin and was surprised when he realized somehow his name had become embedded in the carmine and sable lines, done in Sith runes. Only someone who knew the runes would be able to find them and Cimmerian knew all the runes by heart. Maul grinned when he imagined the look on the dark haired man's face when he saw Maul's name on his mate's chest.

"Done." He watched as Obi-Wan swung his legs off the table and sat up, rolling his shoulders to ease the stiffness from lying still for so long, muscle moving smoothly under golden skin and black and red ink. From an early age he'd learned to not take anything from anyone unless he could defeat them. He and Cimmerian were matched when it came to lightsabers as the dark haired man was surprisingly adept with his twin blades. However, his control of the Dark Side was greater than Xanatos', a benefit of his having been raised to embrace the Darkness.

He would take Obi-Wan from Xanatos, if even just for a brief moment. Grinning he stepped forward, until he was standing between the man's legs. He cocked his head to the side and watched the other man in rapt fascination as Obi-Wan's pupils flickered from human shaped to feline. With a low growl he sank his hands into the man's braid, dark fingers pulling the braid loose even as he yanked the man into a searing kiss.

Obi-Wan hooked one leg around Maul's waist and pulled him closer as his hands dug into the Zabrak's shoulders. He arched against the Sith, moaning into the kiss as his erection rubbed against the taunt abdomen. When Maul trailed sharpened nails down his back he couldn't hold back the shudder of pleasure that raced through his body. And when the Zabrak broke the kiss to attack his neck he didn't even try to stop the cry of pleasure that bubbled out of his throat.

Maul nipped at Obi-Wan's pulse point, smirking when he felt pleasure spike through the lithe body of his companion. He was acutely aware of how one of his horns was pressed against the soft skin at the underside of the other Sith's jaw. It would be so easy to jerk his head and pierce the soft flesh, to sink his teeth into the man's neck, to feel the blood pulse against his tongue and the heart stutter to a stop.

As much as he wanted to make Obi-Wan bleed he couldn't bring himself to pierce the skin so he settled for leaving marks on the other Sith. He knew the moment they pulled apart Umbrage would heal the bruises, that he had no right to actually mark Obi-Wan beyond his name in the tattoo. His hand skimmed back up the slim back to sink back into burnished hair, viciously tugging the man's head to the side, reveling in the pained gasp.

When he felt Obi-Wan reaching for him with the Force he ripped away from the man and turned to clean his equipment, fighting to keep his dual hearts under control. If he'd lost himself any more in the warmth of Obi-Wan he would have bonded with him and that was not acceptable. He would not share with Cimmerian.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath to get his emotions under control before shrugging his shirt back on, reveling in the slight pain as the fabric brushed over his tattoo. For several seconds he stared at the red and black back before speaking. "Come with me."

Maul paused briefly as he cleaned his equipment not turning to look at Obi-Wan. "Why do you want me to come with you? I'm not exactly a trust worthy person."

The other Sith moved to stand behind the Zabrak, hands coming up to rest on his shoulders, thumbs tracing the tattoos on the back of Maul's neck. "Because you should not be trapped as Sidious' Apprentice. You are not meant to be tamed, even if it is in name only. And if I didn't trust you I wouldn't have let you mark me." He leaned forward, pressing a brief kiss to the dark skin

"What about Cimmerian?" Maul congratulated himself for not shuddering when he felt the other male's warm breath on the back of his neck.

Obi-Wan pressed a second kiss to the tantalizing skin, tongue sweeping over the inky darkness. "Xanatos may be my bonded, but he has no say in who I decide to share my time with. Nor does he decide who I give myself to, as long as the other person understands that Xanatos is my only." He draped himself over the compact body, chin resting on the tattooed shoulder, Maul's temple horn pressing into the side of his face. "Will you come with me?"

Silence stretched between them for brief seconds before Maul's low voice echoed in the small room. "Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

A/N: This chapter may seem a little jumpy because I had to take out a lemon right in the middle. At some point, the entire unedited chapter will be put up of Adult fanfiction. Enjoy.

* * *

Qui-Gon stormed into his room, not overly surprised to find Ailis there. He turned his anger on her, blue eyes blazing. "You knew and you didn't tell me. Why did it have to be him?"

Ailis smiled softly. "Of course I knew, and I did warn you that one you loved was leading the Darkness. Obi-Wan is His Chosen. "

The man rolled his eyes. "That didn't narrow it down any." He pulled a small bag from the cabinet in the corner of his room and strode into his room, jamming a change of clothing and a small repair kit before lashing it closed.

"Where are you going?"

He stormed out of the room, thankfully glad the hallways were empty. "I'm going to find Mace and tell him what's going on before I go after Obi-Wan and Xanatos. It's my fault they've fallen and I'm going to take care of them."

Ailis easily paced him, seemingly gliding next to him. "Is that Qui-Gon Jinn Jedi Master talking, or is that the voice of a man who fears he's failed two men he sees as sons? Are you actually doing this to save anyone or are you simply getting revenge and hoping that by destroying them you'll find redemption? Tell me."

Qui-Gon paused for a moment, his resolve seeming to flicker before he continued down the hall. "I'm doing this to rid the Galaxy of their evil. Yes, I loved them both but this is not about revenge. This is about saving people."

The woman grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to a stop. "They're on Ylesia." She framed his face in her hands and smiled softly. "You know that if you go to them you will not survive."

"I know."

She nodded and leaned forward to gently kiss him. "May the Force be with you, and remember you will always have a place with me my Warrior."

Qui-Gon watched as she faded away before he continued towards Mace's room to say goodbye to his old friend.

Ignoring the guards Obi-Wan strode into Darth Sidious' chambers, cloak billowing behind him. "Darth Sidious, I would ask that you release Maul from your control. I believe you have nothing more to teach him."

Sidious folded his hands in front of him, eyes going to his Apprentice who was watching the exchange with impassive features. "Darth Umbrage, or should I say Obi-Wan Kenobi. I don't believe I've seen anyone so utterly foolish after becoming a Sith Lord than perhaps your mate. I'm sure the Jedi Order would love to know that you've double crossed them."

The younger Sith smirked, pupils slit. "I'm sure they would Darth Sidious, if I had not revealed myself to Qui-Gon. I have no doubt that by now the Council knows what I am and are planning to find and take me captive as soon as possible. However, I have no doubt before I leave they would love to know the much loved Senator from Naboo is actually a Sith Lord."

The hooded man's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Zabrak, noticing the slight smirk that graced the tattooed lips. It seemed Maul wasn't quite as devoted to him as he had previously thought. "I should kill you now you insolent whelp."

A dark lightsaber plunged into his desk, melting the thick metal. He dragged his gaze back to Obi-Wan who was watching him, one hand still on his saber. "I doubt you could actually defeat him. Although, if you some how got lucky enough too, I would be here for revenge and I doubt even you could take down a bonded pair Lord Sidious."

"A fine threat Lord Umbrage. I'm sure Darth Tyranus must be proud that two of his Padawan's Padawans have joined us." He waved one hand at Darth Maul. "Lord Maul, I hereby release you from being my Apprentice. You are a Sith Lord in your own right, answerable to no one but yourself."

Obi-Wan smiled at Sidious as he deactivated his lightsaber. "Until later Darth Sidious."

The Sith watched as his brethren left, one fallen Jedi who was already becoming infamous in their Order despite his background and his newly emancipated Apprentice who had given Obi-Wan the information about who he really was. He leaned back in his chair, wondering if he would be able to get away with having one of them murdered, if not all three. That was of course assuming Cimmerian outlived his bondmate's death.

--

Xanatos paused at the entrance to the cockpit, somehow not overly surprised to see Maul with his mate. (What the hell is he doing here?)

/Sidious released him as his Apprentice. He belongs with us./

The older man rolled his eyes, shooting a venomous look to Maul. (Of course you would say that. I can see that you've picked up Qui-Gon's annoying habit of bringing home strays. Perhaps you'd like to stop on Nar Shaddaa while and see if you can pick someone else. Why don't we just turn Ylesia into a refugee colony?)

Obi-Wan glanced at Maul from the corner of his eye. The tattooed Sith had not moved and was watching them, sunburst eyes impassive. He moved closer to Xanatos eyes hooded. /What's wrong Xan? Jealous?/

Maul watched the two humans, an amused smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. He could tell they were arguing telepathically and about him. It wasn't hard to figure out. Cimmerian had hated him from the moment they'd met, and the feeling had been mutual. When the other Sith had come to the Asylum, with Obi-Wan in tow it had been a surprise. The man he had been training to kill had appeared in front of him, no longer Jedi but one of his brethren. For unknown reasons, he'd been drawn to the man and it seemed the feeling was mutual.

Knowing both men were more focused on each other he took the time to examine them. Obi-Wan was gold to Xanatos' darkness, a perfect combination. The love between them was evident to anyone who cared to look hard enough, though it was streaked with anger, most of it aimed at Xanatos. He'd heard the story of course, from Darth Archon. She had noticed the attraction between him and Obi-Wan and had told him everything after Cimmerian and Umbrage had left. The story had only served to deepen his interest in Obi-Wan.

Watching them interact outside of the Asylum was amusing. There they had been Sith Lords, bonded, though Obi-Wan's anger at Cimmerian had been in the forefront of everyone's image of him. Here, with only him as a witness they were acting more like a married couple fighting over a color of towels.

(There's no reason for me to feel jealous of him.)

Feeling the need to torment his mate he pressed against the older man, head tilted back so he could look Xanatos in the eyes. /Maybe you shouldn't be so sure./ He smiled as he felt Xanatos tense against him before his mate slid into his mind, replaying everything that had happened and lingering over the interaction between him and Maul.

Obi-Wan found himself pinned against the other side of the ship with the Force. Xanatos was watching him, eyes icy. "I can see you think just because you have power you can whore yourself to whoever you see fit." With a disdainful look that showed Xanatos' aristocratic heritage he turned on heel and strode to the rear stateroom.

Maul, expecting anger from Obi-Wan was shocked when the man simply laughed as he shed his robe, draping it over one of the chairs in the small lounge they were by. He turned to look at Maul, smiling brightly. "There's a small stateroom next to ours, and one in the prow." With a quick tug he freed his hair from its braid, the reddish-gold strands cascading down his back. "However, if you want any sleep tonight I suggest you take the forward stateroom. It'll be quieter."

When Obi-Wan entered the stateroom Xanatos was sprawled on his back on the bed, with his boots off and shirtless. Smirking the man kicked off his own boots and shucked his shirt before crossing the room to stand over his partner. The older man's eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and easy, though he was not actually asleep.

A thick line of scar tissue ran a jagged line across Xanatos' lower stomach, the only other scar on his body besides the broken circle on his cheek. Obi-Wan bent down and touched the ridge of dead tissue with his lips and was disappointed when the older Sith's breathing didn't even change. Most of time Xanatos couldn't stand to have the scar touched.

With a low growl he straddled his mate's legs, one hand resting on either side of the scar framing it. He sank into the older man, not overly surprised to find Xanatos had entered a state where he had cut off all input from his body except for what was necessary to keep his body living.

Rather then getting angry, knowing his mate was hoping for him to do that Obi-Wan instead curled his own essence around the dark blue orb representing everything about Xanatos he loved. The greed, jealousy, determination, stubbornness and the small part of the dark haired man that feared being abandoned, a hold over from when his mother had left him.

Minutes stretched on and they stayed like that, essences pressed together. Slowly Obi-Wan started to leak his feelings into Xanatos, knowing psychological sensation would draw his mate from his sulk. Xanatos thrived on emotion and psychology. He'd told Obi-Wan several times since they'd bonded that his preferred torture was emotional and psychological because anyone could break someone physically but it took a true master to break someone's spirit.

Curling tighter around the older man he thought about their meeting on Bandomeer, how he'd been scared but accepting of his death. The shock he'd felt when he'd realized Xanatos was not going to hurt him. Pleasure at the way Xanatos had blanketed him, the feel of the long body above and around him. Embarrassment, burning through him as he'd touched himself, imagining it was Xanatos' hand.

The disbelief when he finally realized Xanatos wasn't going to kill him and the soul-shattering, breath-stealing knowledge he was in love with the fallen Jedi. He felt Xanatos stir slightly from his self imposed exile and stretch against him, seeking more. Smiling to himself he sank into his memories of their night on Osarian, the blinding pleasure-pain as the older man had claimed him, binding them together for eternity.

In one quick movement Obi-Wan was on his back with Xanatos looming over him, arms pinned above his head. "Come to atone for allowing that thing to touch you?" His fingers skimmed across the younger man's cheek and down his neck, briefly touching the red and black tattoos before his hand slid under his mate's body to brush over the broken circle brand. "Finally remember who you belong to?"

Obi-Wan smirked at the older man, one leg arching up over his hip. With a quick twist of his body and a light touch of the Force he flipped their positions, his eyes bright. /I may wear your symbol Xanatos deCrion, but it does not mean I belong to you./ He settled back on his mate's thighs, using the Force to keep the older man's hands pinned above his head. With deft movements he undid the zipper on Xanatos' pants and plunged his hand under the dark fabric, fingers curling around soft skin and heat, thumb tracing the head as he freed it from the older man's pants.

--

Pressing a soft kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead he smiled when he felt his mate murmur and move closer seeking his warmth. Sinking into the bed he used the Force to pull the blankets up before drifting to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

A/N: Long update period and I apologize. Things have been kind of crazy at the moment. I hope you all enjoy.

*-represent Maul's mind speech.

-----

Maul looked up from his datapad, not showing any emotion when Obi-Wan entered the cockpit, dressed in dark pants with a robe open over the top. The tattoo was visible, the sight of it bringing a smirk to the tattooed Sith's lips.

"Good morning Maul." Obi-Wan settled into the chair across from his companion, multi-hued eyes sliding closed as the chair formed around him, cradling him.

"Chosen, I'm glad to see you've finally found your third."

"You!" The hiss of Maul's lightsaber filled the air as he jumped to his feet, lips twisted in a feral grimace.

Obi-Wan didn't even bother to open his eyes as he reached out for Maul, one hand closing over the Zabrak's to deactivate the lightsaber. "It won't work. Xanatos has tried it before." /Xan, Fiachra is here./

Minutes later Xanatos arrived in the cockpit, wearing nothing more then a dark blue robe. He glared at Maul before moving to stand behind Obi-Wan, hand combing through his mate's hair. "So glad you could find the time to torment us again. I would have thought you would be to busy making sure everything is going according to your divine plans."

Fiachra shrugged, eyes running over the three males. "Even I have to occasionally allow things to happen without my influence. You finding each other was one of those things. As much as I would have liked to nudge the process I couldn't do it without running the risk of one of you remaining with the Light."

"And may I ask why your actions have any control over what happens to us?" Obi-Wan leaned forward in his chair, eyes half closed as he reached out through, searching with the Force. Xanatos was a dark blue in his mind's eye, Maul an interesting combination of red, black and gold. Fiachra's essence was a black swirling vortex, an apex of darkness, the beginning and end of the Dark Side.

His body went rigid and he glanced over his shoulder at Xanatos who was nodding slightly, having followed his bondmate's train of thought. When the dark haired man spoke his voice was a sibilant hiss. "He is the Dark Side." His hand slid down to Obi-Wan's neck, strong fingers digging in to ease the tension. "And I can only assume the mysterious 'She' is the incarnation of the Light Side."

The Dark Side nodded, flashing a bright smile. "Yes. Ailis, sister, lover, rival. She came after me when she realized I had taken you." He stepped forward and reached out to brush a hand across Obi-Wan's cheek, laughing when energy swirled around the man. "Even more powerful now as then you were when you were five, though I must admit, you are much more beautiful now."

Obi-Wan jerked to his feet, eyes blazing. "What do you know about what happened to me?"

Fiachra laughed, hand tapping at the hilt of his lightsaber. "Because I orchestrated the whole thing. I told Sidious where to find you, told him the rituals he would need. Being used as a conduit for the Dark Side is never easy and especially at that age when your ability to use the Force has not fully developed." He leaned forward. "It must have felt like your blood was boiling, like your insides were turning inside out. I know the Jedi blocked most of the encounter from your mind, but I have no doubt you remember the pain well."

"Three days later you were rescued by a Jedi Knight and his new Apprentice. They found you broken and bleeding in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. You quickly became attached to the young boy, though he was only seven years older than you. When they took you to the Temple they had to sedate both you and the young boy to separate you. Yoda thought it best that they purge the memories from both of you, knowing if not you two would develop the kind of bond frowned on by the Light Side. They feared a soul bond would distract you, that they would lose two powerful Knights if one of you fell."

Xanatos leaned forward, long body bent over the back of the chair, his hand reaching out to tangle in the back of Obi-Wan's robe. He drew the younger man back into the chair, pressing his face into the loose reddish-gold strands. When Xanatos finally drew back both men were so fully shielded they were more like carved statues than humans, though Obi-Wan's hands were clenching and unclenching in his lap as though he was fighting to control his anger.

"I can see why they feared a full soul bond between you, even before they learned you were descended from Bane. Able to calm each other with a single touch and to draw on each others strength. As Jedi you were taught to leave all emotion behind. As Sith you are nearly unbeatable because you know how to use emotions to your advantage, to use others anger to feed your own abilities. Together as Sith no Jedi can stand in your way."

Fiachra's eyes drifted to Maul who had been watching the entire encounter with impassive eyes. "And you, my ferocious animal. I'm sure you remember your early years well." The Dark Side seemed to melt and reform into a short squat man with thinning hair and a severely broken nose. "How I murdered your whole tribe in front of your eyes and sold you into slavery,"

The tattooed Sith surged to his feet, both ends of his lightsaber springing to life, the far end nearly impaling Obi-Wan in the leg. The Force swirled around the young man and he yanked the blade from Maul's unsuspecting hands, deactivating it and leaving it hanging in the air. His eyes were glowing with anger when he looked at the Zabrak, dark lightning dancing around him. "Don't think just because I was raised by the Jedi that I won't rip your heart out."

With a feral growl Maul sank back, compact body practically vibrating with anger. He reached for his saber, jerking away when a bolt of Force lightning crackled through the air, the scent of ozone following behind.

Fiachra resumed his form and laughed. "Tamed by that which you most desire but cannot have." He looked to Xanatos who was watching Obi-Wan and Maul and getting obvious pleasure in watching Maul being pushed back. "And you Xanatos deCrion. My attack against you in your childhood was not as severe as that of your companions, but I know it warped you. Would you like to know your mother is living on Corellia with three children she loves dearly and twice as many grandchildren? And she never spares a thought for the little dark haired child she left behind."

Xanatos shrugged, the elegant gesture at odds with the burning anger in his eyes. "That woman is dead to me and has been from the day my father told me what happened."

"Perfect. Each of you warped and twisted in a different way. Maul, tortured and corrupted until all you knew was death. Umbrage, so traumatized at such a young age you could only trust one person, only to have the Council rip him away from you. And Cimmerian, emotionally scared by your mother's abandonment you could only give your heart to one person, as much as you wanted to love your Master."

He moved forward, his energy curling around him before moving to surround his companions, twisting around their necks and coalescing into thick torques that were a black so dark they seemed to absorb all the light in the cockpit. "These torques are a sign you are my Chosen. They are impossible to remove and bond you together, though it is not as powerful as a full soul bond."

Fiachra bowed low to the three Lords. "I commend you on everything you've done to this point, but it is nothing compared to my grand scheme. Return to Garqi. It's time for the Sith to come together." The Dark Side vanished, leaving the three males alone.

With a soft laugh Obi-Wan turned and caught Xanatos chin in his hand and kissed him. "It seems we are finally to learn what our sculptor wishes of us."

-----

Darth Archon gathered her robes close and sank into her chair at the edge of the amphitheatre, watching as her brethren filed into the large room. Her eyes drifted from the back of the room down to the dais in the middle of the room. Umbrage, Cimmerian and Maul were standing on the black stone platform, seemingly at ease being scrutinized by the entire Sith Order. Maul was dressed in his traditional robes but the powerful lights of the room picked out the gold threads running through the dark fabric.

A flash of silver drew her eyes and she smiled as she looked at her protégé. Cimmerian had forsaken traditional robes and seemed bent on reminding anyone who cared to look that he wasn't a conventional Sith. He was dressed in leather pants, knee high boots and a silver shirt. Over the top he wore a fitted black shimmersilk waist coat that was hung with small silver chains that caught the light with his every movement. On anyone else dressed like he was, the duel lightsabers hanging from his belt would have been ridiculous but the dark haired man managed to make it look acceptable.

Umbrage however, had outdone even Xanatos who was known for him flamboyance. The younger man was dressed in a short sleeved shimmersilk shirt the color of fresh blood and a black leather vest. His legs were encased in black leather from toe to thigh and he was wearing black leather gloves. A silver arm band encircled his upper arm and a black fabric binding was wrapped around his left wrist. The hair around his face had been twisted into braids and had been pulled back into a knot, the rest of the long strands tumbling down his back. Despite his dress Umbrage looked completely at ease and was flipping his lightsaber in one hand.

Obi-Wan felt seething rage trickle along his spine and he turned to find Darth Sidious standing near Darth Archon, glaring at him. With a smirk he turned away from the older man, never pausing in the movement of his lightsaber.

*Sidious will have his revenge.*

Xanatos managed to hide his shock when Maul's voice echoed through his mind but his mate was not so lucky. For a brief moment Obi-Wan paused, his lightsaber plunging toward the ground as he looked at the tattooed Sith. Never breaking contact with the sunburst eyes he leaned forward and caught the weapon inches from the floor. /This must be the bond Fiachra spoke of./

(It would seem so.) The dark haired man folded his arms across his chest, eyes on the Zabrak. (However it doesn't mean I have to like it.)

*Don't worry Cimmerian; it brings no pleasure to me.* Golden eyes drifted to Obi-Wan who was watching their exchange with a slight smirk. *Although the thought of being able to touch your mate like this is….intriguing to say the least.*

/Stop acting like children before-/ Obi-Wan's voice dropped and he turned away, eyes closing as a frown tugged at the corner of his mouth as though he were in pain. A shudder ran through his body and he went to one knee, head bowed hair falling around him like a shroud, heedless of the hundreds of Sith around him who preyed on weakness.

Xanatos took half step forward, eyes skimming the assembled crowd for danger. He knew several people in the crowd who would attack without worrying about the consequences and he could feel Sidious' eyeing Obi-Wan, waiting for a moment to attack. As much as it bothered him he knew he was going to have to trust Maul to watch his back he sank into his bond with his mate.

"Shit!" He jerked back and glanced over his shoulder. The Zabrak was watching him with knowing eyes, a slight smirk pulling at his tattooed lips.

*As much as I would love to believe you are an idiot Cimmerian, I know you are one of the smartest business men in the universe. I suggest you do something about Umbrage before he kills all of us in an attempt to ease his pain.* Maul pulled back into his own mind and turned to face Sidious, not surprised to find the old man glaring at him.

Xanatos turned back to look at Obi-Wan, his voice dying in his throat. His mate hadn't moved and bluish-green lightning was crackling around his form like a living shroud, a testament to the power the younger man could control.

Taking a deep breath he moved closer and rested a hand on his mate's shoulder, ignoring the unpleasant sensation of lightning dancing over his skin. He sank into Obi-Wan's mind and started erecting a shield of his own over the ruined part of his mate's mind, cursing himself as a fool the entire time. It had only been days since Obi-Wan's return from the Temple and he should have remembered how painful even that short time among the Jedi had been.

Soothing darkness clouded his mind and Obi-Wan found the muscles of his body slowly relaxing as the pain ebbed. Xanatos' presence was a warm spot in the back of his mind and he latched onto his mate's presence. He knew depending on his mate to reestablish his equilibrium was dangerous to both of them. In his pain it would be all too easy to pull Xanatos' essence free of his body, to inadvertently kill his mate.

A reddish black presence flowed over his mind and the rest of the pain eased. Dark laughter trickled through his mind. *You are special Umbrage, to have Cimmerian love you enough to risk his life to spare you pain.* The Zabrak's velvet voice trailed off for a moment before strengthening. *And you manage to inspire the same need in me.*

Obi-Wan got to his feet in one fluid motion. Before his mate could react he slid his hand into the older man's hair, fingers twining through the dark strands as he pulled him down into a quick savage kiss. He broke the kiss with a grin before sauntering over to Maul. Ignoring the eyes of his brethren he trailed his hand over the red and black skin before lightly kissing him.

"That kind of weakness is going to get him killed."

Darth Archon laughed as she turned to look at Darth Sidious who had taken the seat next to her and was watching the three Sith in the middle of the room. "I had heard the rumors that Umbrage had forced you to relinquish your hold on Maul." Her gaze drifted back to her protégé who seemed to be arguing with his mate. "I would watch your back Sidious. There are many people who see you losing your Apprentice to fallen Jedi as a sign of your declining power."

Sidious waved his hand as though he was brushing away an annoying pest. "No worries Sister. Maul was of no further use to me. In fact, I had considered thanking Umbrage for taking him off my hands. It means I will have more time to train a new Apprentice, one who will be loyal to me unto death."

The woman laughed. "You cannot fool me Sidious. I have been privy to the powers of the Dark Side much longer than you. I can feel your anger and hate towards Umbrage. I will give you one warning. Beware of him. Though he is a fallen Jedi he will not hesitate to break your neck if you provoke him. And rest assured I will be one of the first to congratulate him." When Sidious tried to speak she raised her hand, cutting him off. "The time of the old Sith Lords is drawing to a close. Our ascension is at hand and those three will be at the front, leading us to victory. Separately they are dangerous but when they act together the galaxy shall tremble."

The lights in the room flicked once briefly before coming back on to reveal a cloaked figure standing in front of the three males on the stage. "This is the first time since Darth Bane that all of my children have been together, the last time the Sith were a power to be reckoned with. I think it's a fitting end to a cycle that the Sith rise again under the leadership of a member of Darth Bane's family, that his legacy of terror and destruction is carried on by one of his blood."

Whispers broke out in a dozen different languages, all eyes still focused on Xanatos and Obi-Wan as the assembled Dark Side users digested the words of their hooded visitor, trying to figure out which of the humans was of Darth Bane's line. Xanatos' regal bearing and aristocratic features catered to those who imagined the progenitor of their Order to be a charismatic man while Obi-Wan's power and ferocity when dealing with opponents drew ties to the bloodthirstiness Bane had demonstrated.

Darth Sidious shot to his feet, voice ringing through the room. "I refuse to follow these spoiled vermin. I don't care if one of them is a descendant of Bane, they have no right to claim any kind of control over the Sith. They have neither the power, nor the knowledge to lead us."

Obi-Wan whirled around, lightning crackling around him as he glared at the older Sith Lord. "Silence old man. You claim I do not have power but did you not submit to me about Maul's release? What does that say about you?"

Dark laughter rolled through the room. "Enough Chosen. While I would love to watch you silence Sidious forever now is not the time. We have much more important things at hand to consider." Powerful shoulders shifted and dark cloak dropped to the floor to reveal Fiachra in all his glory. He was dressed in skintight leather pants and a vest. His corded arms were tattooed in red and black a stark contrast to his pale skin. A crown of the same dark metal he had collared his Chosen with encircled his temples, a dark red stone set in each spike.

Fiachra moved in a slow circle, thick arms folded across his chest as he surveyed the dark mass of Sith. "For to many years we have hidden from the Jedi, lurking in the shadows like diseased mongrels. Now is the time to strike. The Jedi are slowly dying, their connection to the Force waning. The first blow has already been struck; an influential Master has been killed." He completed his rotation, eyes moving to Sidious. "I suggest you remain seated and silent if you wish to live much longer."

"I can sense many of you are worried about Cimmerian, Umbrage and Maul taking over your leadership. While I have no doubt they could easily throw the Order into chaos and rule over you all, that is not my wish. The Collocation will retain power over the rest of you, but my Triumvirate is above the Collocation and will answer to no one about their actions except me. Their sole purpose is to hunt the Jedi, to destroy them and I will not have them used as cannon fodder."

The Dark Side's words echoed through the room, driven by his power and compelling his audience to heed his every word. "They are above Sith law and an attack on one will be seen as an attack on all." Though he did not look directly at Sidious there was no doubt in anyone's mind who exactly he was addressing. They could feel the rage and humiliation pouring off of the old man, putrefying the air of the room.

As sudden as he had come he was gone, leaving no trace behind except for the slowly stirring Sith in the tiered stands. Several voices rose in outrage at having been controlled and manipulated, their sharp words rising to the ceiling.

"ENOUGH!"

At the sound of Darth Archon's voice the room fell silent. The woman rarely raised her voice and when she did it meant it was time to listen. "I realize this has been a shock to all of you but I will not tolerate unsanctioned fighting in our halls. You are dismissed."

The great room slowly emptied, anger and frustration heavy in the air. Darth Archon got to her feet and slowly descended the steep stairs eyes never leaving the three males waiting for her. As one they bowed their heads, showing their respect despite the fact they were no longer beneath her. "I had never expected all three of you to draw Fiachra's attention, but I suppose I am not surprised. The three of you are the strongest I have seen in many years."

She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips when she caught the look Xanatos was giving her. "Don't look so surprised Xanatos. In my younger years I was stronger in the Force then now. He came to me not long after I became Archon. I was told to wait for the three who would lead us to victory. Anger, Darkness and Violence. I knew the moment I helped you all those years ago on Metellos that you were one of the three."

She bowed low, something she had not done in years. "My lords."

Xanatos watched her climb the stairs frowning slightly. "I never imagined the day when Darth Archon would actually bow to me. She always seemed all powerful."

"Do not underestimate her simply because she bowed to us Cimmerian. She is one of the most powerful Sith despite the fact she is female. Only ten years ago I recall her taking on Darth Saurian and Darth Rade in a duel. She easily defeated both of them." Maul's voice was low and even despite the great honor they had been shown. "I have my own ship on planet. I will rejoin you on Ylesia."

-----

Qui-Gon dropped his ship out of hyperdrive, eyes on the blue and green marble that was Ylesia. As he hurtled towards the planet he could almost feel his former Padawans through the Force, two dark spots in burning Force energy of the planet. A third signature slowly came into existence the closer he got to the planet, darker than Obi-Wan and Xanatos' but in a very different way.

-----

Xanatos looked up from the flimsiplast sheets on his desk when the room to his study whisked open to admit his Major Domo. "What is it?"

The small man shifted from foot to foot, eyes darting from Xanatos to Obi-Wan who was sprawled on a chair in the corner of the room with a datapad. "A small ship has entered the planets atmosphere and is headed in this direction. Shall I have the turbolaser crews report to their turrets?"

"No. We shall deal with this on our own. Allow the ship to land and have the occupant brought out to the field." Obi-Wan set his datapad aside and got to his feet, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension. "Vinylas and Bejiiu will meet him at the ship and bring him to the compound." A smirk curled his lips and he turned to glance at Xanatos who was watching him with an eyebrow raised in question. "Have Shmi bring him to us."

The Major Domo bowed low as he backed out of the room. "As you wish Master Kenobi."

Xanatos got to his feet and shrugged his robe off, a feral grin twisting his features. "I had not realized you had such a cruel streak in you Kobi. Perhaps in the future I should be wary of crossing you."

His mate simply laughed as he removed his robe.

-----

Qui-Gon lowered the ramp to his ship, expecting to be met by guards with blasters and Force suppression cuffs. The two massive felines staring up at him from the base of the ramp had not crossed his mind. With slow even steps he descended until he was standing between the two animals. The red and black one moved to stand in front of him, staring up at him with white eyes. For a brief moment he caught a glimpse of a _human _personality in the great animal before it vanished.

A low growl echoed from the chest of the green and black feline and he started walking, knowing the animals would be able to attack him before he could draw his lightsaber. He allowed them to escort him to the massive door of the compound which swished open as they approached. A slim figure stepped out of the shadows and bowed. "Welcome to Ylesia Master Jinn."

The tall man stopped in shock, ignoring the threatening growl from his escorts. "Shmi? You knew all along about Obi-Wan?"

The woman straightened up and nodded. She was dressed in rich dark blue shimmersilk clothing and looked more like a noblewoman than a former slave. "Yes. If you'd follow me." She turned on her heel and headed towards a second door on the wall.

Qui-Gon easily caught up to the woman and paced her as they moved down a long hallway. "If you knew they were Sith why are you here?"

Shmi entered a code on the pad by the door and motioned for the man to enter the newly opened door. "Because Master deCrion bought our freedom. I would never betray the man who freed me and my son. I wanted a better life for Anakin and Xanatos was the first one to offer." She paused and opened another door that lead back outside. "And if my son's life is better as a Sith then I am happy." With a low bow she turned and headed back down the tunnel.

The Jedi watched as she disappeared into the darkness before stepping out into the sun ignoring the door as it slid shut behind him. The telltale clash of lightsaber against lightsaber caught his attention and he climbed the small hill only to find himself rooted to the top of the hill at the sight in front of him. Xanatos was locked in combat with what appeared to be a tattooed Zabrak wielding a double bladed lightsaber. Obi-Wan was standing to the side, lightsaber in one hand as he watched his companions spar.

In burst of movement the younger man entered the fray, his saber springing to life in time to stop the silver blade that was arcing toward his head. Obi-Wan pressed forward, his blade a dark streak against the sky as he attacked Xanatos, relying on his companion to keep him safe from his mate's blades. His leg shot out, the heel of his boot aimed at Xanatos' chest. The dark haired man managed to deflect most of the blow with one arm though the booted foot did clip his shoulder, knocking him back.

As quickly as Obi-Wan had attacked Xanatos he wheeled around dove into combat with Maul, driving the Zabrak back to allow Xanatos to regain his footing. The moment the dark haired man had his equilibrium he was beside Obi-Wan, silver and wine lightsabers moving in sync with the smaller man's as they assaulted the Zabrak, forcing him back with attacks that were nearly impossible to follow.

Qui-Gon had seen several bonded pairs fight in his life, but none of them could match the grace and power of his former Padawans. They moved like one person in two bodies, acutely aware of each other's presence, in exactly the right place at the right time. He'd known deep in his heart the moment he'd taken them as his Padawans they could have become some of the greatest Jedi ever. Perhaps he should have fought the Council when they decided to separate Xanatos and Obi-Wan. Maybe Obi-Wan would have been able to stabilize Xanatos and prevent him from leaving the Order and just maybe he never would have lost them.

His heart leapt into his throat as he watched Obi-Wan vault over the Zabrak's head. It was a dangerous move and required the utmost trust in one's partner to keep the opponent distracted. The smaller man landed with a muffled thump, his lightsaber darting towards Maul's unprotected side. On some unspoken command they stopped moving, the hiss of lightsaber heavy in the suddenly still air.

Obi-Wan deactivated his saber and moved to stand beside Maul, one arm sliding around his shoulders. Even with his Force enhanced hearing Qui-Gon couldn't hear anything they were saying, although he was positive they were communicating because the tattooed Sith had nodded and made some kind of gesture.

He continued to watch as Obi-Wan moved to Xanatos, a grin twisting his lips. The older man returned his lightsabers to his belt and moved forward, one hand sinking into his mate's hair, the other resting on his hip. Xanatos said something that caused Obi-Wan to laugh before he claimed his lips in a searing kiss, bending him backwards.

With a jolt Qui-Gon finally realized that this entire scene had been scripted just for his arrival. They hadn't actually been sparring for practice. Their entire fight had just been an act. A way for them to show just how powerful they actually were, to show him how futile his sacrifice was going to be. Taking a deep breath he started down the slight incline, grounding himself into the Force. He had vowed to stop his Padawans and he would do his best.

"Welcome Master. I hadn't expected you find us so quickly." Xanatos smiled at the older man, one arm wrapped Obi-Wan's waist. The younger man was leaning against his mate eyes fixed on Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon folded his hands in his sleeves. "I will admit if I had not received help from an unusual source I would still be trying to figure out where you were."

"Ailis." The Jedi barely managed to avoid jumping in shock at the low deadly voice of the tattooed Zabrak. He watched as the third Sith moved to stand with his former Padawans, a dark creature of violence and blood.

"You've met?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, reddish gold braid swinging behind him like a tail. He exchanged a quick look with Maul and Qui-Gon was certain they were communicating though he couldn't figure out how. He could see no hand signs or transmitters of any kind. "Not formally, but we know of her. All you really need to know is we have our own resources."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted Master." Obi-Wan bowed his head briefly before looking back up, his eyes locking with Qui-Gon's. The multi-hued orbs were hard and completely devoid of emotion. "Forgive me." He blindly reached out, his hand settling lightly on Maul's wrist. "Maul, I give him to you."

The Zabrak touched his hand to Obi-Wan's, fingers sliding over the other male's hand. "As you wish Umbrage." He freed his lightsaber and activated it, a single crimson blade springing to life as he stepped forward.

Qui-Gon shed his robe and activated his own saber, eyes never leaving Obi-Wan. "I have no reason to forgive you. It was I who failed you." His gaze drifted to Xanatos, who was so still he looked more like a statue carved from black and white marble than a living person. "And I apologize for failing you also Xanatos. May the Force be with you both."

-----

"Do you regret his death?" Xanatos' voice was cool and dark in the silence of room.

Obi-Wan turned away from the pyre burning on the bluff above the ocean. His mate was dressed in black and dark blue, a shadow within shadows. "I regret the loss of his knowledge." He accepted the glass of Corellian brandy and took a drink of the amber liquid, taking pleasure from the trail of fire it burned down his throat. "His death was unavoidable. Had we managed to turn Qui-Gon he would have lost an integral part of what made him the man we respected."

He smiled at the frown tugging at Xanatos' mouth. "Don't give me that look Xan. Even when you were obsessed with his death I could see the respect in your eyes. And if you didn't respect him there would be no pyre."

The dark haired man inclined his head. "True, but if you respect him so much why did you allow Maul to kill him?"

"Would you think me weak if I said because I could not? Defeating him would have been easy, but I doubt I would have been able to kill him." He looked down at his hands; voice dropping so low Xanatos had to strain to make out the words. "I already have the death of his spirit on my hands. I had no desire to add his murder." With a primal scream he flung his glass at the wall.

The thick crystal shattered and fell to the floor, bright against the dark carpet.

Obi-Wan turned and curled into Xanatos' arms, ignoring the tremors wracking his body. He could feel his mate's anguish at the death of the man they had loved and betrayed together and it eased his own pain.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: The end is rapidly approaching and I promise to try and update things a little more often now. There is some sex later in this chapter, but nothing horribly descriptive. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Enjoy.

-----

"Kenobi and deCrion must be stopped. They've murdered two Masters and who knows how many other Jedi."

Yoda turned to look at the Master who had spoken. The man was Adi's replacement and the sudden elevation in status had evidently gone to his head. He was one of Ki-Adi-Mundi's former Padawans and it seemed he had picked up some of his former Master's uptight manner. "Assassins we are not."

For a brief moment the man looked upset at Yoda's comment but he quickly regrouped. "That's not what I meant Master Yoda. I'm simply saying they seem to be hell-bent on killing us all and something must be done before more Jedi fall."

As the man's voice died the rest of the Council burst into argument, many of them supporting the Master. Yoda shook his head, eyes on the floor. In his hundreds of years with the Jedi he had never imagined the Council would advocate the hunting down and ruthless murder of fallen Jedi.

The voices continued to climb, echoing in the small chamber. Sensing a frustration mirroring his own he looked at Mace who was watching the fighting with his fingers steepled, dark eyes betraying his exterior calm. Without looking away from the arguing Masters the dark skinned man inclined his head, giving Yoda silent permission.

He slammed his gimmer stick on the floor, a bell like tone filling the air and shocking everyone into silence. "Enough. Masters of the Council you are, not children. Sith Obi-Wan and Xanatos may be, but allow them to be hunted like animals I will not. Respect for the Padawans of Qui-Gon we must maintain."

Mace leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs. "The Sith have been a Jedi problem for millennia and that is the way it shall remain." His gaze rested on everyone for a brief moment. "Not to mention this foolish talk of bounty hunters. We had a bounty on Xanatos' head for a short amount of time and that was before they murdered two Masters. Many of you seem to forget Obi-Wan and Xanatos were trained by one of our best and were destined to be great in their own right. Only a Master could hope to defeat them and even then victory is not assured."

"I will go to Telos and start my search there. Xanatos is too proud to give up control of his planet." Before anyone could protest he got to his feet. "This session is adjourned."

Silence pervaded the room as the Council members left the room, many of them casting a final look over this shoulder at the stern Master as though they were trying to imprint his power in their mind. The moment the door to the chamber closed Mace moved to the windows, arms behind his back. "Telos will be my death."

Yoda nodded and stood, moving to stand next to the man. "Leads to visions stress does, even if not strong in the Unifying Force one is. Question one must ask is if stand to lose another Master of your status can we."

Mace shifted and glanced at the diminutive Master. "Honestly, no. Losing Qui-Gon and Adi was bad enough. Everyone knew and liked them and their deaths rocked us to the core. However, I refused to stand by and allow those two to destroy us." His lips quirked into a wry grin that was at odds with his demeanor. "Besides no one else in the Temple knows Xanatos and Obi-Wan like I do. I have the best chance of anyone to stop them."

"Thought the same thing Qui-Gon did and lost to us he is. Doing this to help the Order are you or as a final strike before joining a lover lost?"

The Master's eyes hardened as he looked back over the cityscape. "Lovers Qui-Gon and I may have been but my duty to the Order has allows been first. Xanatos and Obi-Wan must be stopped, no matter the cost."

"Fear the cost to be high I do. Stop you I will not, though approve of your sacrifice I do not. May the Force be with you." Yoda hobbled out of the room, leaving Mace to his thoughts.

-----

"We seem to have a problem." Xanatos pushed his chair away from the communications console and turned to face Maul and Obi-Wan who were standing behind him. "It seems Mace has decided we're dangerous enough for him to personally become involved in tracking us down. Some of my contacts on Telos have been folding under the pressure of his questioning and he seems to be getting close to discovering our location."

Maul's hand went to his lightsaber and it was easy to see he was more than willing to travel to Telos and test his skills against the legendary Mace Windu. "Obi-Wan and I will travel to Telos and deal with the Jedi."

Surprised at hearing his mate's name come from the tattooed Sith Xanatos glanced at Obi-Wan who had a bemused smile on his lips. (When did he move from Sith to real names?)

/Your guess is as good as mine Xan. Probably because it's easier around the servants. Explaining to them who Umbrage and Cimmerian on would be amusing but counter productive./ He looked at the chronometer on the wall. "If we leave now we can be at Telos before Windu has a chance to get more information or leave the planet."

The dark haired man got to his feet. "Good. I have some business to attend to on Tatooine and Windu is a threat we cannot afford to forget about." He cupped his mate's chin in one hand, thumb stroking over the cleft he loved. "Good luck."

-----

Mace ducked into an alley, cursing silently under his breath. He'd been on Telos for nearly five days before the feeling of being watched had started. He knew most of the planet blamed the Jedi for Xanatos' leaving. Xanatos was their favorite son and in their opinion could do no wrong and it seemed he'd finally pissed someone off with his questions about Xanatos.

The sound of a boot on stone reached his ears and he whirled around, lightsaber springing to life. A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows, dark Force energy swirling around him. "Obi-Wan. Or would you prefer I call you Darth Umbrage?"

Obi-Wan pushed his hood back and Mace had to fight the urge to grab the smaller man and shake him until he remembered what it meant to be a Jedi. He looked like he had when he'd come back to the Temple after his supposed captivity at Xanatos' hands. His eyes were the same color, not the fabled Sith gold of legend. Looking at Obi-Wan he could almost believe that the last year and some had never happened.

"Which ever you prefer Master Windu, since I will answer to both. Not that it matters much since you will not have the opportunity to use it." The younger man stepped forward, lightsaber in one hand though it was not activated. "Qui-Gon's death must have affected the Temple more then I had anticipated if they're sending the head of the Council after us."

The Master lowered his lightsaber, dark eyes burning with anger. "How can you be so callous about his death? He took you in and loved you, taught you everything you know."

Obi-Wan's eyes flared with anger, taking on a catlike appearance, his lightsaber snapping to life with an angry hiss. "And was so blinded by anger that he killed me! Where was the vaunted Jedi control then?" His voice dropped, low and deadly in the cool night air, something Mace had never heard before. "Maul."

Maul melted out of the shadows like a demon answering a summons. Sunburst eyes skimmed over the dark skinned man and a low chuckle echoed through the alley. "If this is the strongest the Jedi have their downfall will be quick."

The Jedi reactivated his lightsaber and slid into his stance, the blade held away from his body. "I will not be so easy to kill."

"You underestimate our power Windu. We are not the Sith of legend. We are the epitome of the Darkness." The Dark side curled around the two Sith, throbbing and flowing between them, tainted with anger, desperation and violence.

Mace took a deep breath and slid back, trying to still his trembling hands. He had never in all his time felt such corruption in the Force, never been so nauseated by just the brush of it over his skin. Taking another deep breath he straightened up. He had defeated Obi-Wan before. He simply had to defeat him before turning his attention to the tattooed Sith. That would be the real challenge.

A pulse in the Force was the only warning he had. His lightsaber swung up and deflected Obi-Wan's blade, hissing and spitting at the contact. He jumped backwards sliding his lightsaber closer to his body. The other man had moved so fast he had barely managed to block the dark blade.

Obi-Wan smirked and thumbed the activation switch his blade dying. "Remember Master Windu. You helped to forge Xanatos and I into what we are today." He nodded his head and Mace moved to turn only to scream in agony as a lightsaber bit into his hip, easily slicing through blood and bone.

He watched with impassive eyes as the red blade sliced through Mace's chest. There would be no compassion, no mourning for the man he had once aspired to be like. He had ceased to be a Jedi the moment he had turned his back on the Order for the love of Xanatos.

Maul stepped over the neatly bisected body and moved to stand in front of Obi-Wan, practically vibrating with energy. "That was too easy. The other one at least put up a fight."

Obi-Wan couldn't fight the smile tugging at his lips. That was the closest the Zabrak would ever come to complaining. He stroked his fingers over the tattooed cheek. "Qui-Gon knew what to expect. Mace was simply acting as a man driven by the death of his lover." His fingers drifted over the red and black cheek and down the jaw line. "There are other Jedi who will provide more of a challenge for you."

"Good, because this fight left me unfulfilled." The Zabrak moved forward until he was pressed against the man, one hand coming up to curl around the long tawny braid. There was barely more than an inch of difference in their height and Maul was going to use it to his advantage. He claimed the other Sith's mouth in a voracious kiss, fingers of his free hand digging into Obi-Wan's hip.

Xanatos was a bright spot on the edge of his awareness and there was a dead body less then six feet away but none of that mattered. Teeth bit into his neck and he arched against the hard body pressed to him, pleasure rippling down his spine. He could feel Maul's hardness against his own even through the layers of clothing separating them.

Needing more Obi-Wan hooked his leg around Maul's hip, urging him closer and sighing in relief when Maul moved against him. He rolled his hips, rubbing his arousal against his companion's as frissons of pleasure echoed through his body. The hand in his hair tightened and the teeth on his throat pressed harder, pain serving to drive his arousal higher.

Maul shifted his hips, aligning his erection with his companion's as he rubbed against the taller male like a giant animal. While Sidious had never explicitly condoned sexual relations Maul knew his former Master had seen sexual release as a weakness. In nearly twenty three years of life he'd had one partner when it came to sex and that was nearly lost in memory, nothing more than a quick climax with a Sith Adept long ago. What he remembered of that encounter was pale compared to the warm weight of Obi-Wan in his arms.

He could feel Obi-Wan's want for him through their bond and it caused the low coil of pleasure in his stomach to burn. Wishful thinking had no place within the Sith way of life and it had been beaten out of Maul at an early age but after he had tattooed the man he knew he would have once chance to bring Obi-Wan to completion.

With a low growl he shoved the other male against the alley wall pinning him with his body, thigh sliding between Obi-Wan's legs, brushing against the hard mound of the man's erection, drawing a low throaty moan from the golden neck he had marked. Hands settled on either side of his face, fingers brushing over his temple horns as Obi-Wan kissed him.

The pleasure built between them, carried on the Force and through their bond, moving them to higher levels. Maul pressed his partner closer to the wall, the burning pleasure in his body driving him to rub against the man, to find his release. He was acutely aware of the warm length of Obi-Wan's erection against his thigh and the desperate way the man was chanting his name, desperate for his own climax.

It was quick and dirty, both of them coming as the other did, the feelings amplified by their connection, their low groans of completion twisting together. Maul slowly pulled away from Obi-Wan, paying no attention to the wet stickiness of his clothes. *We need to go. Someone will have reported his scream.*

Obi-Wan peeled himself off the wall and shook his head, eyes fading from feline to human. /Don't worry. The residents will have heard our lightsabers. They'll hold off on calling the police to give us time to clear off. Most of the planet is loyal to Xanatos. We probably have nearly half an hour before anyone comes to investigate./ Pulling his hood up Obi-Wan left the alley, paying no attention to the body of the Jedi.

-----

Maul hoisted his body out of the engine compartment of his ship and set the panel back in place. With a quick tap of his booted foot the pressure forced it to lock. Moving with silent steps down the hallway he stopped before the door that shielded Obi-Wan from his sight. Resting a hand on the durasteel he reached out the Force. He could almost see the man curled in the bed, his hair surrounding him like a golden shroud.

Obi-Wan had wanted to wait until the morning to leave to see what the authorities had to say about Mace's body. They were in no danger of being hunted down. Normally Xanatos was the only person on Telos with a lightsaber and the inhabitants of the planet would never do anything that might endanger the dark haired man or anyone connected to him. He was still too wired from the fight and despite his earlier release his body was vibrating. His companion however had nearly fallen asleep on the trek back to the ship and had claimed the small single bunk the moment they'd returned.

Sliding his hand off the door he continued down the hallway to the cockpit. Settling in the command chair he picked up his datapad and set his booted heels on a bare space on the control panel. Words flickered to life on the screen and his eyes narrowed as he skimmed over the letters, searching for where he had left off. It was an old Sith manuscript on lightsaber forms and contained the name of a planet reputed to be a wellspring of flawless lightsaber crystals. However the work was in archaic Sith and translating it was a difficult and time consuming procedure.

Searing pain shot through his head and he nearly fell out of his chair, fingers barely managing to catch the edge of the console. As the pain in his head set up a steady rhythm it was joined by a sharp stabbing fire in the vicinity of his right lung and down his side. Flashes of green fields filled his vision and he blocked his bond with Xanatos, knowing he was receiving the man's pain.

Pain continued to flow through his body, making him feel dizzy and weak. When a low moan of anguish echoed through the ship, ringing in the open spaces he stumbled to his feet, suddenly remembering the third part of their Triumvirate. His bond with the two humans was not deep enough to cause death but the same could not be said of the soul bond between the two men. It was a miracle Xanatos had survived Obi-Wan's death the first time.

Taking a deep breath and pushing the pain aside as much as possible he retraced his footsteps down the hall. The door slid open before he even reached it and he stepped in, eyes easily adjusting to the complete darkness of the small room. Obi-Wan was crouched in one corner of the room, lightsaber in hand but unlit. His eyes had taken on a feline appearance again and were glowing, two bluish-green orbs in the darkness. /Xanatos attacked. Have to return to Ylesia NOW!/

Maul was nearly rocked back by the vehemence and anger in Obi-Wan's 'voice', the sheer need of the other male pressing on him, making him take a single step out of the room to obey the unspoken command. With a low growl the Zabrak spun around and strode across the room, fingers digging into Obi-Wan's bicep as he dragged the other male to his feet trapping him against the cold wall. *Do not use a compulsion on me ever again.* Despite the hardness of his body and eyes his voice was low and oddly soothing to Obi-Wan. *All you have to do is ask.*

The lithe body in his arms straightened and the feral gleam faded from Obi-Wan's eyes as the cold deadly Sith he had first wanted returned. The human slipped out of his grasp, beautiful and suddenly untouchable. /Take me to Ylesia. Xanatos is dying./

The Zabrak carefully felt for Xanatos in his mind, wary of getting caught in the man's pain again. Where normally the dark haired man was been a spot in the back of his mind there was nothing but emptiness and a residual echo of pain. Knowing Obi-Wan would be suffering from his mate's sudden disappearance he headed back to the cockpit.

-----

Obi-Wan palmed the activation switch on the landing ramp, reaching out with the Force, hoping he would be able to sense Xanatos as they neared the compound. Taking a deep breath he stepped out on to the ramp, ignoring the wind whipping around him. He had to get to Xanatos as soon as possible but the older man's Force presence was almost gone, meaning he couldn't use his teleportation ability. The ship broke through the low cloud cover and gathering his powers Obi-Wan stepped off the end of the ramp, plunging towards the ground.

He landed in a crouch and rested for a brief moment before shooting to his feet, the Force singing through his blood as he used it to increase his speed. The closer he got to the compound he could hear a chilling keening rise through the air like a primitive mourning cry. He easily cleared the ten foot wall and continued past shocked servants. Just inside the door he was met by Shmi who was wringing her hands, dark circles underlining her eyes. "Obi-Wan, thank god."

Using the Force to purge the lactic acid from his muscles he grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the infirmary, uncaring of her struggles. "What the hell happened? Why can't I feel him?"

"There was an explosion. As near as we can tell he barely managed to erect a Force barrier in time. He's in the bacta tank but the doctor isn't sure if he's going to make it. We don't know where the bomb came from."

He entered the room, pausing. The doctor was checking Xanatos' vitals, with his back to the door. Bejiiu and Vinylas were sitting to one side of the room, white eyes watching the man and it took Obi-Wan a moment to realize the bone chilling keening sound was coming from the two great felines. "Bejiiu, Vinylas stop. There is no reason to keep it up."

At the sound of Obi-Wan's voice the doctor whirled around. "Master Kenobi thank god you returned. No one knew how to get hold of you."

"Silence. Tell me about his injuries."

The man shuddered, unnerved by the Sith's cold stare. "His skull is fractured and caved in, he has a punctured lung, several broken ribs, severe internal injuries and his right arm and hand were badly crushed. His lung tissue was practically cooked. The only reason he's still alive is because he managed to create a Force barrier before he passed out. There's a very good chance he won't survive."

Unable to hold his anger back any longer Obi-Wan batted the man aside with a wave of his hand. "I don't need you to tell me that fool. I can feel him fading even as I feel myself slowly dying away. Take him out of the bacta."

The doctor slowly righted himself, shaking his head the entire time. "I can't, if he's out for more then five minutes his body won't be able to support-" One hand came up to clutch his throat as invisible fingers tightened, cutting off his air.

Obi-Wan stepped forward, eyes narrowed in anger as he tightened his fist. "Do not question me again Doctor. You may think that I am easy to please compared to Xanatos but if you keep pushing me I will prove how wrong you are. Get him out of there." Sparing a quick glance for Maul who had finally joined them he released the Force around the man's throat.

Wheezing the man made his way to the controls and started draining the bacta. As the level of the liquid slowly lowered the tube slipped into the floor. Obi-Wan moved to stand in front of the tube, the Nekima moving with him. The moment the tube was low enough he vaulted over the edge and landed in the waist deep liquid, carefully wrapping an arm around his mate's chest, ever mindful of his injuries.

With his free hand he stripped the breathing apparatus from his mate's face, finger tracing over the half circle scar. /I love you Xanatos./ Reaching out to the Force he fed it into the older man, weaving his own life essence into it, knowing without it his partner would not live. He cradled his mate close, one hand twined in what was left of the long black strands, the bone soft against the palm of his hand. Xanatos' right arm was roughly twice its normal size and black and blue. His breathing was shallow and harsh, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Maul watched as Obi-Wan pulled life essence from Shmi, the doctor and the Nekima into Xanatos, the two humans completely unaware of what their employer was up to. Feeling Obi-Wan pause in his Force assisted healing he found himself trapped in a bluish-green gaze that was silently asking him to give himself over to the healing. Closing his eyes he sank into the Force, trusting the man to take what he needed.

Long moments passed and Xanatos' breathing slowly deepened and became easier as the size of his arm and hand slowly shrank. The various bruises, burns and cuts on his body faded away making him look more like the man he was. With a deep sigh Obi-Wan sat back on his heels. "He will live." Taking a deep breath he slowly got to his feet, Xanatos in his arms.

He set the dark haired man in the nearest bed and pulled the blanket up before turning to look at Shmi and the doctor who had watched the entire healing with wide eyes. "He will sleep again until I come back." His eyes drifted to the two Nekima who were sitting on either side of Xanatos bed. "Do not allow anyone but Shmi near him." The great felines bowed their heads in understanding before looking back at the doctor.

"Shmi, you are not to leave the room until I return. If you do, I can promise the consequences will be dire. Not even the Jedi will be able to stop me from getting Anakin." Without waiting for her to speak he stalked out of the room, Maul a half step behind him.

*Do you know who did this?*

Obi-Wan stepped into his and Xanatos' room, ignoring the bacta dripping onto the thick carpeting. /Not exactly but Vinylas and Bejiiu sensed a Force user on the planet they weren't familiar with./ He reached out for Maul and shared the knowledge of the unknown Force signature with him.

A feral grin twisted the Zabrak's lips. *Keesyh.* He watched as Obi-Wan stripped out of his bacta soaked clothing. Catching his companion's questioning look he walked around the room, taking everything in. *You meet him when you were at the Asylum the first time. The Chiss who was stupid enough to attack you. Sidious took him as his Apprentice, hoping for someone who would not betray him.*

/Ah. Then I assume this was actually an attempt by Sidious on Xanatos' life. He will pay dearly./ He freed his hair from its confinement and went into the refresher, leaving the door open. /Can I count on you to help me kill Sidious?/

Maul continued his slow perusal of the room, acutely aware of Obi-Wan in the shower. *I'm surprised you thought you needed to ask Umbrage. An attack on one is an attack on all. However, getting to Sidious will not be easy. He is sure to have changed my access codes to his building. Paranoia has always been his mistress.*

*However, I highly doubt Keesyh was smart enough to change the access codes on the training compounds Sidious provides his Apprentices. He will be too caught up in being taken by Sidious. He's probably at the compound in the industrial district on Courscant. Sidious likes to keep his belongings close.*

Obi-Wan came out of the refresher, completely bare except for the towel wrapped around his hips. /Good. First however, we need to stop by Ryloth./ He crossed to the wardrobe and quickly redressed, exchanging his normal pants for a pair that had several pockets. Maul watched with fascination as Obi-Wan loaded a small vibroblade, several ampoules and three vials of some white crystal into various pockets.

Pulling a new belt out of the wardrobe Obi-Wan fastened it and hooked his lightsaber on before moving to a small picture on the wall. Wrapping his fingers around the gilt frame he pulled it away to reveal a small safe set with a biometric key pad. /I also need to use the communications console before we leave./ He pressed his thumb to the pad and the door swung open to reveal four small vials filled with a thick turquoise liquid. Carefully picking up a vial he placed it in a padded case and hid it in another pocket.

*What is that?*

Long fingers deftly sectioned his hair and Obi-Wan braided his hair, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. /A present for the Jedi. Xanatos had it developed for our express use. It is a virus that eats midi-chlorians. How better to demoralize the Jedi than to steal the very thing that makes them Jedi? The only way to become infected is through ingestion and you've already been inoculated against it in the food you've ingested in the time you've been here./

*Drugged without my consent. How very Sith of you.*

Obi-Wan shrugged. /Better to be prepared than pretend that we are invulnerable./ Pulling a clean robe on he left the room, Maul again following him. Entering the small communications room he activated the console and entered the encryption code not bothering with the chair. There was no time for comfort, not when revenge was needed.

The screen flickered to life, Marett's eyes darting from Maul back to Obi-Wan as he scrubbed at the tattoos on his chin. "Where is Xanatos?"

"In a healing trance. Someone tried to murder him, but now is not the time or place for this conversation. I need to know how the Temple is taking Windu's death."

Marett sank back in his own chair, his normally pale green skin fading. "I can't believe someone would try to kill him." As though he could sense Obi-Wan's impatience he folded his hands on the console. "If Qui-Gon's death was a simple tremor in the Force Windu's was a violent earthquake. The Crèche woke all at once, screaming and crying. It took them nearly seven hours to quiet the children. Everyone in the Temple is closing up. The Jedi cannot afford to lose anymore Masters. The Council has pulled everyone back to Courscant."

The Sith nodded, fingers tapping a tattoo on the metal of the console. "Good. I need you to meet me on Offworld landing platform XS-7584 in four days. Bring the Skywalker child with you. It is time for you to prove your allegiance to Xanatos and I." Without waiting for an answer Obi-Wan cut the transmission and straightened up, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension. He turned to look at Maul, face hard with simmering anger. "Let us begin."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: There will be one last chapter after this one. And as a warning, this chapter is fairly violent, as Obi-Wan is not in a very good mood for obvious reasons. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing.

-----

Maul set his ship down on the landing pad and lowered the ramp before getting up to follow Obi-Wan. Standing at the bottom of the ramp a group of three Twil'ek males wrapped in dark clothing were waiting. The moment Obi-Wan stepped in front of them they bowed low, their headtails twitching. "Do you have what I asked for?"

The largest male stepped forward, clawed hand reaching into the folds of his dark robe. "Yes Master deCrion. We live to serve you and yours." He withdrew a small cylindrical container wrapped in dark plastic and pressed it into Obi-Wan's hand. "Do you need anything else Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, aware of Maul's curiosity. "No. You've been helpful as always Ti'hlk." He whirled around and reentered the ship, counting silently in his head how long it was going to take Maul to ask his question.

*deCrion? You are obviously not Xanatos.* The tattooed Sith settled back in the command chair, hands whispering over the controls of his ship as he took them through the turbulent atmosphere of Ryloth and back into space, entering Courscant into the navicomputer and activating the hyperdrive engine.

Obi-Wan held the plastic coated vial up, relaxed despite the dark energy swirling around him. /Twil'ek don't differentiate between mated partners. To them we are one person in two bodies. Will you be able to get us in the training facility?/

Maul settled back in chair, sunburst eyes fixed on his companion. *Easily. I set every trap in there and as I said earlier Keesyh will be caught up in his new Apprenticeship to have thought of changing the codes. What is in the vial?*

/Five ounces of pure ryll, harvested especially for me from the depths of the planet. When I am done with Keesyh he will know why it is unwise to anger the Sith Lord whose title is Anger./

-----

Keesyh activated the HoloNet, his normally taciturn features lighting up when his favorite pleasure dancers appeared, miniature blue holograms on the small projector.

"I highly doubt Sidious chose you as his Apprentice so you could sit around and watch pornography."

The Chiss whirled around, glowing eyes opening in shock as Maul stepped out of the shadows like Death, his robe swirling around him. He stepped back one hand going to his lightsaber. He knew he couldn't beat the tattooed Zabrak if he fought fair but he knew a couple tricks. "How did you get in here?"

"It was easy. You were stupid enough to use the same security codes he used. Is Sidious aware of how inept and stupid his newest Apprentice is?" Darth Umbrage stepped out of the shadows, taking perverse pleasure out of the fear that flickered across Keesyh's face. This was the man who had attempted to kill his mate and he would pay dearly.

Maul folded his hands in his robe, floating on the Dark Side energy radiating off of his companion. At that moment Obi-Wan Kenobi was gone, replaced by the flawlessly cold and deadly Darth Umbrage. He'd heard the story of how with a mere thought Umbrage had snapped Darth Saurian's arm and ruptured every major artery in Shric's body because of a simple insult. For him there was no fear of his companion, they were equally matched, two-thirds of their Triumvirate.

"You're supposed to be dead! Master Sidious said if I killed one of you the other would fall." Keesyh took another step back eyes darting between the two Lords. Maul was a known danger. He was fast and deadly in combat and took great pleasure in toying with his sparring partners and victims. While his control of the Force was nearly perfect he preferred to use his physical abilities.

Umbrage however, was a very different story. He had been infamous as a Jedi and when word of his true identity had spread no one had quite believed it was true. That was until he'd killed Shric. After that no had questioned his rise in rank. No Jedi would so brutally and calmly kill someone even to keep up appearances.

Keesyh had been humiliated after his encounter with Umbrage. He knew he was not the strongest of the Adepts in the Asylum but to be so easily dominated by a fallen Jedi….he had been ridiculed by his compatriots. Darth Sidious had come to him after his own humiliation and had promised him revenge if he would become his new Apprentice. He hadn't even had to think about it. Being Darth Sidious' protégé was the best thing that had ever happened to him. After he had been given his title as Darth Mentis his Master had given him his first task.

Kill Lords Cimmerian and Umbrage, preferably by making it look like an accident. While Sidious was not afraid of Darth Archon he did not want any more suspicion cast on him then there already would be. While murder was a normal part of life within the Asylum one did not go about trying to kill the protégé of Darth Archon, high Mistress of the Collocation.

He had witnessed the fight between Maul and Cimmerian and like everyone else who had seen it had been awed. Never before had he seen two people so completely in tune with the Force, nor with such combat skills. He had known there was no way he could defeat Cimmerian in combat. Any direct attack against the dark haired Lord was out of the question.

Unfortunately his last thought had been out loud and he learned first hand why Darth Sidious was considered one of cruelest Sith Lords in year. After recovering from the lightning that had seared his flesh he remained kneeling on the floor, head bowed as his Master reminded him of what it meant to be Sith. "We are Sith, masters of stealth and deception. We hardly need to directly confront our enemies to get our point across. A simple explosive device on the landing pad of his home on Ylesia will work just fine. Cimmerian and Umbrage are bondmates. Kill one and the other will fall."

The Chiss moved back again, his insides slowly turning to liquid under the pure anger and hate rolling off Umbrage, hanging thick in the air between them. Even his Master, who claimed to be one of the strongest Sith in years, had never exuded such power. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Perhaps next time you should actually make sure your target is dead before you jump back into hyperspace. Your Master is a senile old Lord who refuses to look to the future! And because he was stupid enough to ignore Fiachra's words and attacked Cimmerian he must die." Umbrage paced forward, his face completely devoid of emotion, except for his eyes that were afire with anger. "Although, since you're convenient and the one who actually set the bomb I suppose I should start with you."

Keesyh opened his mouth, wanting to deny everything the Sith Lord had said, even though he knew there was nothing in the universe that could save him. He was knocked to the floor before he could speak, unable to get up because of the massive Force block sitting on his chest. Umbrage appeared in his line of sight, staring down at him.

"Maul, I trust you can keep him still while I work? I would hate for him to twitch and accidentally kill himself." Umbrage pulled the vibroblade from his pocket and activated it, the hum echoing through the room.

The tattooed Sith cleared a metal table of datapads and flimsiplast sheets with a wave of his arm before he settled on it, his legs folded under him with his robe surrounding him like an inky pool. "Of course Lord Umbrage."

The oppressive weight on Keesyh's chest eased and he took a deep breath but before he could even think to move Force bonds clamped down on his wrists and ankles. A fifth circled his throat and he craned his head to the point of pain to find Maul staring at him, a feral grin twisting the tattooed lips. "As much as I would love to crush the life out of your pitiful body it is Umbrage's right. However, I can guarantee that if Umbrage grants you leniency, if you ever try something so stupid, I will crush you."

Casting an amused look at the Zabrak the human dropped to his knees next the immobile Chiss and plucked the lightsaber from his belt before tossing it over his shoulder. Maul leaned forward slightly and caught it. Sharp golden eyes skimmed over the casing, noticing the flaws. He activated the blade and it flickered before stabilizing. "It's a wonder he's still alive. I've seen Adepts make better lightsabers on their first tries." His voice dropped to a low growl. "While my former Master may have been devious in his younger years his age is starting to steal his wits. He never meant to train you to be his successor. Sidious simply took you as his Apprentice to use you as a scapegoat in case he needed someone to do his dirty work."

"Maul, I realize you're taking immense pleasure in trying to make Keesyh piss himself, I'm asking you to shut the hell up for the time being. The only sound I want to hear right now is his screaming." Umbrage slid his vibroblade under the edge of the Chiss' tunic and tugged it upward, the sharp blade easily parting the material. Not caring about the dark purple blood welling from the shallow gash he had caused he twirled the blade in his hand as he stared down at the other male.

When he spoke his voice was conversational and light, with his Core accent adding a layer of innocence, all of it in complete contrast to the snapping anger in his slit-pupil eyes. "We'll start with something easy. Tell me the access codes to Sidious' office and I can promise you'll at least survive this encounter." He grinned; an almost perfect match to the one Maul was prone to showing moments before he broke an opponent. "I just can't guarantee what kind of shape you'll be in."

Keesyh took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking at the Human above him. Sidious had chosen him, above all others as his protégé, and even if the human had truly only been looking for a scapegoat as Maul had said, he would not betray Sidious' trust. He owed the man that, if nothing else. Slowly he reopened his eyes, staring straight at the Sith above him. "No."

He couldn't stop the scream of pain that was ripped from his throat as the vibroblade was thrust into his thigh, easily slicing through muscle. The vibration of the blade echoed through his bones, tearing his muscles further and setting a dull ache through out his body. Blackness was edging his vision, even against the burning pain of his leg and he mentally sighed. Umbrage wouldn't get any pleasure out of tormenting a victim who wasn't awake enough to feel the pain.

Just as the blackness was filling his sight he was jerked back into awareness, pain crackling over every nerve ending. Without thinking he struggled to get away from the intense ache rocketing through his body, only to be reminded of the bonds holding him down and in particular the one digging into his neck, preventing him from breathing properly.

Umbrage appeared in his vision again, completely composed except for the slight cracked look in his eyes. There was something in the bluish-green orbs that was no longer quite human, something that spoke of anger and pain, betrayal and the intrinsic need to inflict pain on others. "We're going to try this one more time. Give us the codes for Sidious' complex and I promise this will end soon."

When Keesyh didn't answer Umbrage drove the blade into his body again, this time in the other leg. However, instead of removing the blade the way it had come in the Human _ripped _it out of his leg, straight through muscle and flesh, dark blood spilling over the durasteel. The Chiss' scream rang through the air, shrill and sharp as it reverberated around them.

-----

Umbrage deactivated the vibroblade and returned it to the pocket of his pants before removing the vial he had received on Ryloth out. He ripped the lid off with his teeth and tilted the vial, five hair thin filaments the color of obsidian falling to his palm. With a flick of his wrist he tossed the container over his shoulder and leaned down, fingers of his free hand prying open the Chiss' mouth. "I doubt you have the strength or guts to bite me, but I suggest if you value what is left of your life you'll simply open your mouth and swallow this."

Sneering at the broken look in Keesyh's eyes he dropped the drugs on his tongue, watching as they dissolved. "There was enough Ryll in that dose to make a Bantha addicted. I hate to think of what it's going to do to you." The Sith Lord got to his feet in one smooth movement, eyes sweeping over his work.

Besides the two stab wounds in his thighs that were still oozing blood, Umbrage had severed his hamstrings and completely removed the tendons, shattered both hands beyond the abilities of even bacta to heal, slashed every inch of visible skin, removed his testicles and rubbed highly corrosive salt from the seas of Mon Calamari into every open wound. And in a final vindictive movement Umbrage had sent Force lightning coursing through his body, destroying nerve endings and disrupting his nervous system until the Chiss was nothing more than a mass of twitching, bloody flesh.

Maul slid off the table and made his way to stand next to Umbrage. The other Sith was still tense, like a tightly wound steel cable, shuddering under the pressure of too much stress. The Dark Side was heavy in the air, swirling around the Human like a vicious muse, pushing him to get his revenge, to brutally slaughter the man who had masterminded the attack and tried to kill his mate. "Even with the access codes we will have to go in through the front door and risk alerting all of the guards in the Senate building."

"Very true. Luckily, we do not have to actually go through any doors." Umbrage pushed several strands of hair back from his face, ignoring the streak of dark blood left behind. He glanced at Maul out of the corner of his eye as he nudged the whimpering mass of flesh at his feet. "Do you trust me and my abilities enough to allow me to use my teleportation?"

The Zabrak looked down at what remained of Keesyh, catching sight of a ruined eye that was slowly oozing blood. "Have you ever taken someone with you?"

"Never." The man whirled to face Maul, face lighting up with reckless abandon. "But we're never going to have a better chance to try it." He stepped close to the tattooed Sith, hands resting on the broad shoulders as strong hands settled on his hips and they blinked out of existence.

-----

The Force curled around Senator Palpatine, warning him of danger. He looked up from his desk in time to see two dark figures appear. His Senatorial guards, not gifted with a limited amount of foresight were cut down in two swift strokes of a purplish black blade. Darth Umbrage was standing over the bodies of the two dead guards like an avenging crusader, a burning spot of darkness. "Darth Sidious, I sentence you to death for the attempted murder of Sith Lord Darth Cimmerian."

"You have no right to make such a decision. Only the Collocation may make such a proclamation, especially since murder is a common thing among our kind." The Senator got to his feet, knotted fingers smoothing down the front of his brocade robe. "Not to mention the fact I've been using the Force for nearly forty years longer than you've been alive. And I'm more powerful than you can ever hope to be."

Umbrage deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt before stepping over a body, Maul echoing his movements like a shadow. His arms were folded inside his cloak and if it wasn't for the dark blood spotting his face and hair and the cracked look in his eyes one would assume he was simply visiting the older man for a pleasant chat. "You seem to forget Sidious that Cimmerian, Maul and I are above the Collocation. If I kill you no one will care. And as for the power, I've seen death and come back. I have powers you've never dreamed of."

The older man stepped from behind his desk, moving to stand across the room from his opponent. "You may have abilities I've never seen, and be younger than I, but I have the knowledge and cunning needed to defeat a younger foe." He watched, intrigued by the way Umbrage turned slightly to look at Maul, as if the Zabrak was telling him something.

Taking advantage of Umbrage's seeming distraction he slowly raised his hand, not wanting to draw the other man's attention. Blue lightning jumped from his fingers and struck the other man in the back, causing him to fall to his knees, back bowed in pain. "Never turn you back on an opponent!" With a cackle he pushed more of his power into the lightning and stepped forward. "I killed my Master, Darth Plagueis in his sleep. I am the greatest Sith Lord in recent history."

Sidious was so intent on killing Umbrage he failed to notice Maul was simply standing to the side, hands folded in his robe, watching the proceedings with a grin. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through him when hard sunburst eyes fixed on him. "What are you starting at betrayer?" He let his hands fall back to his side, lightning dying out with a crackle.

"You were always a fool Sidious." The Zabrak took a step forward and rested a hand on Umbrage's head, tattooed fingers sliding into the reddish hair, eyes never leaving his former Master. "We are a Triumvirate. What one feels we all feel." His voice dropped to a low growl, reminding Sidious that the Zabrak had spent three years of his life as a feral child at the Asylum, living in the long tunnels of the mountain and attacking anyone who came to close. "What one feels the other feel, the pain of one is given to the others."

Sudden realization dawned on Sidious and he tried to step back, knowing he was too close. His lightsaber was in a hidden drawer in his desk. There were weapons scanners on every entrance to the Senate chambers and it would be impossible to explain why the much beloved Senator from Naboo had a weapon only carried by the Guardians of the Peace. While the Jedi were tangible evidence of goodness and light in the Galaxy for many people the Sith remained as dark legends, evil and ruthless. He leapt backwards, knowing there was no way he could possible take on Maul and Umbrage at the same time.

In a move that was so liquid it shouldn't have been possible to do with bones, Umbrage was back on his feet, lightsaber in hand. He ducked low under a blast of lighting from Sidious, stalking the older man like a Krayt dragon. "Foolish Sidious, to forget what makes us strong." Moving faster than Sidious could follow even with the Force the younger man was in front of him, fingers clenched in the collar of the brocade robe, inactivated lightsaber pressed against the wrinkled forehead.

"I'm sure your Master is waiting on the other side, to get his own revenge." He thumbed the activation switch, the dark blade easily burning through bone and brain. The scent of cauterized flesh was thick in the air and Umbrage turned his lightsaber off, watching with dispassionate eyes as Sidious' body slumped to the floor, features twisted in a rictus of surprise. His voice, when he spoke was laced with disgust. "And so ends the reign of Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, he who was foolish enough to attack the beloved of Darth Umbrage."

He took a deep breath and the Dark Side surrounding him seemed to become quiescent until it had moved from screaming torrent to a trickle. "They'll either say it was a renegade Jedi who killed him or say someone hired a bounty hunter to make it look like a Jedi." He turned to face Maul and it was apparent to the Zabrak the male had shed his 'Umbrage' persona and was once again Obi-Wan.

Maul had heard tales of Sith who were two distinct people, for various reasons. Many of them, like his late, unlamented former Master could not give up the power they held in the real world and cultivated a persona that could been seen by the general public while their Sith half remained hidden. Others, a far smaller percentage, became two separate people and could switch between them like flicking a switch. No one was sure what caused certain Sith to mentally break.

Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders and clipped his lightsaber to his belt before moving away from the body. "We need to leave now. Marett and Anakin should be at the landing platform by now." He keyed the door to the Senator's office open and they stepped out into the hallway to be met by Yoda who was looking up at them with sad eyes.

Without thinking Obi-Wan dropped to his knee, head bowed in deference. "Master Yoda."

*Why do you bow to this creature?* Maul was honestly confused as to why Umbrage, one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy was bowing to the small stunted Jedi Master with overly large eyes.

"Because Master Yoda is the only Jedi left who could hope to defeat us." Obi-Wan raised his head, eyes locked the diminutive Master. "I feel no remorse for my actions. The time of the Jedi is at an end."

Slowly, as though it pained him Yoda nodded. "Expect remorse from you I do not. Made your decision when very young you were. Chose Xanatos even then you did. Knew then I did lost to the Jedi you were but tell the Council I did not. Important to be raised as a Jedi it was." He paused, ears flicking back and forth. "Speaking of Xanatos, given much of yourself to him you have. More than a soul bond requires."

Obi-Wan rocked back until he was sitting on the floor with his legs folded, hands resting in his lap as he had when listening to Yoda lecture when he was younger. "Senator Palpatine tried to have Xanatos murdered. In order to save him I had to weave my life essence and the essences of several other people together for him. We are bound. If one dies the other follows, so I fail to see how giving him some of my own life is a problem."

Yoda shook his head and tapped the man on the head with his gimmer stick as though Obi-Wan was still an Initiate and not a Sith Lord who had a hand in the death of five Jedi, three of them Masters. "Told you I did that gave away your heart to easy you do." He sighed, eyes hooded. "Love you Xanatos does, worse mate you could have." His gaze drifted to Maul who hadn't moved from behind Obi-Wan, eyes riveted on the small green Master. "Even care for you odd horned Sith does, in his way."

The man glanced over his shoulder at Maul, a soft amused smile curling his lips. /Care for me?/

Maul simply folded his arms across his chest, sunburst eyes impassive. *The troll doesn't know what he speaks of.*

/That sounded just like Xanatos./ Shaking his head Obi-Wan turned back to face Yoda. "What are you planning on doing Master Yoda? The days of the Jedi are numbered and to remain on Courscant is death."

The diminutive Master knocked his gimmer stick on the floor. "Take a vacation I will. Been Jedi for eight and a half centuries I have. Changed the Order has, and believe I do not for the better. Become too complacent the galaxy has, relying on Jedi to solve their problems. Their own problems they must learn to solve." He paused for a moment before he lashed out with his stick, hitting Obi-Wan in the shin. "Go you must. Clear the way is to the east landing pad. Aircar from the Temple there is. Make use of it."

Obi-Wan stood and bowed low one final time. "Farewell Master Yoda."

-----

Maul set the aircar down on the landing platform, eyes drawn to the two dark clad figures waiting for them. One was Marett, Xanatos' Mirilian contact. The other was a small Human child dressed in Jedi tunics and looking lost in the dark robe hanging off his slim shoulders. *He is the Chosen one?*

/In theory yes, but we'll have to see how his training comes before we have any actual proof./ The man vaulted out of the skycar, reaching for his bond with Anakin. He could feel the boy's happiness at seeing a familiar face, his excitement at everything he had learned and fear aimed at Maul who had followed Obi-Wan.

He stopped feet from the two pretender Jedi, eyes sweeping over them. "Come here Anakin." When the boy didn't come any closer he reached deeper into the bond. Faint impressions crossed his mind and he could imagine what the boy was seeing. His hands were covered in Keesyh's dried blood, like gloves. Flecks of blood were caked to his hair and the streak of blood on his cheek was starting to crack and peel.

*Well, I can see his training is going fantastic so far.*

/Shut up Maul. He only has the most basic Sith teachings and is now living among the Jedi. He simply needs to be reminded of who his true Masters are./ He took a half step forward, eyes locked on Anakin. Their training bond was weaker then it should have been, having not had time to strength but it was enough for what he had in mind. Feeling Maul's approval of his plan through their own bond he filled Anakin's mind with images of Xanatos in the bacta tank and after he had been taken out, broken and battered with blood running from the corners of his mouth.

Anakin rushed to Obi-Wan's side, hands clenching in the man's robes as he looked up at him with tears welling in his eyes. "Is Master Xan okay?"

The man shot a triumphant look at Maul, smiling when the Zabrak rolled his eyes. Being raised as a Jedi had taught him to pay attention to the actions and emotions of the people he would have to interact with. When he'd first met Anakin had been easy to see the boy was taken with Xanatos and using the knowledge against him was easy. "He's fine Anakin. As we speak he's resting in a healing trance." He pulled the case out of his belt pouch and gave it to boy. "There's something every special in there I want you to take care of. Hide it somewhere were no one can find it."

At the questioning look in the wide eyes he slid his hand into the short hair, ruffling the dirty blonde strands. "I'm not going to tell you what it is at the moment. I just want you to hold onto it for me." He could feel the boy in his mind, wondering why he had been given something so obviously important. His fingers tightened on the boy's hair, just enough to cause discomfort. "That is not an invitation to tinker with it. You will hide it until I tell you what to do with it. Understood?"

Anakin nodded, his lower lip trembling as he fought to keep his tears at bay. "Yes Master Obi."

Obi-Wan released Anakin with a pat on his shoulder. He looked up to find Marett watching him, dark eyes serious. "Anakin, go practice the First form without your lightsaber while I talk to Marett." The boy nodded and moved over to stand next to the aircar he and Marett had come in before starting his practice.

"I don't think I expected you to be that hard on the boy." Marett turned so he and Obi-Wan were both facing Anakin, watching as the boy practiced. "How is Xanatos?"

The man scanned the Courscant skyline, completely at ease as though he was at a beach resort and not spattered with the blood of a sentient being he had tortured. "Healing. His skull was fractured, his right arm broken and a lung was punctured but he'll live." Without looking away from the scenery he reached into another pocket and pulled out two ampoules of orange liquid. "This is the vaccine for the virus I gave Anakin. I'll let you know when to use it."

Without giving Marett a chance to answer he spun on his heel and strode over to the aircar, jumping in as the Zabrak activated the repulsorlifts. He flexed his hands, watching as the blood coating his hands cracked along the joints of his fingers, leaving pale lines behind. /Let's go. I need to clean up./


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

A/N: Finally, the last chapter. Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and for sticking with me until the end.

Enjoy.

-----

Obi-Wan entered the infirmary, sharp eyes sweeping over the room. Vinylas and Bejiiu were stretched out on either side of Xanatos' bed like giant living carpets. Shmi was sitting at the foot of another bed in the room's one chair, papers spread over the pristine white sheets. The moment she realized he was in the room she quickly got to her feet and bowed her head in silent deference.

He couldn't hide his smirk. It seemed the woman had taken his threat against Anakin's life seriously. "You may leave." The woman quickly gathered her papers and was out of the room, her head bowed. The two giant felines slowly got to their feet and stretched, completely relaxed now that Shmi was out of the room.

Bejiiu butted his head against his master's chest, a low purr rumbling from his chest as long fingers scratched at his ears. The man laughed and leaned down to bury his face in the long fur at the nape of the Nekima's neck. He eased along their bond and shared his happiness at Bejiiu for staying with Xanatos. "You both did very well. Go hunt."

Using the Force he closed the door behind the felines before moving to stand at the foot of Xanatos' bed. Various tubes ran into this mate's body, providing him with nutrients, painkillers and drugs to keep his body clear of infections. The normally pale skin was nearly translucent and Obi-Wan could trace his partner's veins with his eyes. Someone, probably Shmi had taken scissors to Xanatos' hair, evening out the damage done by the searing flames. The once beautiful sable silk that had once fallen to just below Xanatos' shoulders was now brutally short, closely resembling a Padawan haircut.

He carefully settled on his mate's left side, finger brushing over his cheekbone and tracing over the broken circle scar. From the moment he had first seen Xanatos the older man had seemed nearly invincible, easily evading Qui-Gon's attacks. Now, seeing the older man in the bed, wan and thin, connected to various medical devices to monitor him he realized fragile their existence was. His death and reincarnation had been a gift from Fiachra, a one time chance. The only thing that had saved Xanatos from death was his quick reflexes and his absolute trust in the Force.

Sighing Obi-Wan fell into himself, searching for the spot in his mind that was Xanatos. For seconds he floated on the boundary of their connection, basking in his mate's return. For the three weeks he and Maul had been jumping around the galaxy Xanatos had slowly been healing, coming back from the precipice of Death he had been hanging on. And now his presence was again the warm bluish-black light that had been with him for eight years. /Xanatos?/

For brief moments there was silence as the older man gradually came back to the waking world, his mind a swirling vortex of confusion. (Little one, what happened? I remember getting off my ship and Vinylas trying to get to me and then nothing. Why is everything so fuzzy?)

The younger man spread his perception through his mate's body, checking over his injuries. The various fractures were colored with the Force, faint veins of white light in his minds eye. Xanatos' arm and hand was completely healed, though it had lost some of its strength and the fractures of his skull were healed over. /You've been in a healing trance for a little over three weeks. Sidious tried to have you killed. His Apprentice placed an incendiary device on the landing pad. The only reason you're alive is because you managed to erect a Force barrier to lessen the impact of the blast./

Deciding it would be easier to show rather than tell his mate he opened his mind, sharing everything, from Mace's death on Telos down to the few seconds before Xanatos had come out of his trance. He continued to run his finger over the circle scar as he waited for his partner to answer.

(Good you took the virus to Marett and Anakin. I trust you also took them the vaccine.) Xanatos reached out, his hand falling onto his mate's leg, fingers stroking the seam of his pants.

Obi-Wan smiled, glad to see that the older man was feeling well enough to joke. /I was not so distracted by your near death that I would forget something as vital as the vaccine./ He raked his fingers through his mate's short hair. /Are you ready to move out of here? There's no reason for you to remain here. We can do Force healing just as well in our room./

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, sheet falling to pool in his lap. (I'm surprised you even had to ask.) He stripped the IV lines and other medical paraphernalia from his arm, ignoring the alarms going off and the blood dripping from the small wounds. (I'll use the Force to deal with my pain from now on.) Stifling a moan of pain he swung his legs out of the bed and leaned back against Obi-Wan. (I don't remember broken bones hurting this much.)

/Probably because this is the first time you've had a fractured skull and punctured lung to go with it./ Easing into the Force he used it to sooth the rest of the inflammation in his mate's body, hoping to reduce some of the pain. /Better?/

Xanatos slowly nodded and sat forward, arms resting on his thighs. (Much.) He paused for a moment and when he spoke again he seemed confused. (I seem to have lost my pants.)

Obi-Wan stifled his laughter, knowing it was a hold over from the drugs. He stood and slipped his robe off and draped it over the dark haired man's shoulders before getting off the bed to stand in front of him. /Shmi's doing I'm sure. She probably treated you like her son./ He helped Xanatos to stand and with a small manipulation of the Force held the dark fabric closed around his mate's thin frame. /I don't think the help really needs to see you in all your glory./

The older Force user laughed as he leaned against his mate, arm draping over his shoulder. (It might inspire them to work harder.) With each step they took down the hallway he rested more of his weight against the younger man, smiling when Obi-Wan's arms slipped around his waist.

/You've always had an odd sense of humor Xan. For right now let's just get you in bed before you decide to collapse again. The wounds may be healed but you've been unconscious and unmoving for nearly a month. Worry about getting steady on your feet and then we'll talk more about harassing the help./

-----

Xanatos leaned back against Vinylas, rising and falling with each of the giant feline's breaths. They were on the beach, simply enjoying the sun and the humid warmth of the day. Bejiiu was chasing the sea birds and when the animals finally realized they were safer out in the water the Nekima returned to trying to catch the sand fleas, his red and black tail swinging through the air behind him in a lazy arc.

His mate was chest deep in the warm ocean, inspecting several sea-dwelling creatures he had lured in with the Force. Something that looked like a bright green octopus was clinging to Obi-Wan's back, its tentacles wrapped around his arms and body. The younger man carefully pried the creature off before disappearing underwater.

Smiling slightly Xanatos nudged his backrest and grabbed the pile of flimsiplast from underneath Vinylas' paw as she raised it. He was still suffering some residual pains and headaches from his near assassination and death and staring at reports was not helping. Shmi had done an excellent job keeping up with all of Offworld's business but there had been some things she hadn't been able to handle and even now, two and a half weeks after he'd come out of the healing trance he was still working like mad to get caught up.

He shifted through the pile of papers, eyes narrowed as he searched for the one sheet he was looking for, the revenue report for Ryloth. While Obi-Wan technically owned the planet he didn't care much for the business involved and simply left it for Xanatos to deal with. Realizing he had left the Ryloth report back in the compound he simply jammed the pile back under Vinylas' paw and ignoring her low growl of frustration slid lower until his head was pillowed against her side.

The sand was warm beneath his exposed skin and it would be so easy to simply drift off and take a short nap, soothed by the sound of the ocean and the soft touch of Obi-Wan's Force signature. Knowing his luck however, he would end up burning and between the residual pain of broken bones, seared lungs and sunburn it would simply be easier to fly his ship into the sun rather than dealing with the pain.

A drip of water landed on his stomach and he jerked upright to find Obi-Wan standing next to him, long braid plastered to his chest, water dripping from the end to land on the sand, staining the pale grains dark. The younger man's eyes were hooded, though Xanatos could see the pain and anguish in the bluish-grey eyes. With inhuman grace his mate sank to his knees, ignoring the sand clinging to his wet skin. (Little one?)

As though he was in a trance Obi-Wan leaned forward until his forehead was pressed against the older man's leg, hands folded in his lap. Not quite sure what was going on Xanatos stroked a hand down his mate's back, from the dark tattoo across his shoulders and along his spine, fingers brushing over the scars from the man's fall and even lower to the broken circle brand before completing the cycle to again touch ebony and carmine design he had hated. Some of the tension seemed to drain out of the younger man's body and Xanatos continued his touching, knowing not to push.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, Obi-Wan unmoving as his partner's hand moved up and down his back in a reassuring caress. /Xanatos. I have a favor to ask of you./

The dark haired man jerked slightly, fingers pausing for a moment before he continued to trace the red and black tattoo. (All you ever have to do is ask Obi-Wan.)

/I humbly ask you to end the life of Bant Eerin. I do not want her to suffer through the pain of having her midi-chlorians stripped from her and I do not trust Maul to-/ His 'voice' died out and one of his hands rested on the older man's thighs, fingers curled into claws.

Xanatos lifted his mate's head with his free hand, thumb stroking over the cleft of his chin. (Would not make it painless. I understand. I will go to Courscant tomorrow.) He gently kissed the younger man, keeping it slow and sweet as he leaned back, pulling Obi-Wan with him until they were stretched out in the sand with his mate, half sprawled on him, head pillowed on his shoulder. Keeping one arm around the smaller man he freed Obi-Wan's hair with the other, spreading the water wet strands over them.

_____

"Obi-Wan?" Xanatos entered their room and shrugged his robe off, the tattered fabric dropping to the floor. Feeling his mate reach for him he crossed to the balcony, a slight smile tugging his lips. Vinylas and Bejiiu were lying in the grass with a small Nekima curled between them. The small feline was tawny gold in color with stripes the color of beaten copper. "Kobi?"

The Nekima slowly uncurled from between its companions and got up to stretch, muscles moving smoothly under short fur. With a single powerful leap the feline jumped to the balcony, easily making the twelve foot leap. A low purr rumbled out of the lean chest and the Nekima curled around Xanatos' legs, leaving golden fur on his boots.

He watched as the small feline started to change, golden fur melting into gold skin. Seconds later his mate was in front of him, hair hanging loose around his lean form, highlighting the dips and curves Xanatos had traced with his tongue the night before. It was rare when he got to see Obi-Wan shift. The younger man claimed the shifting of his body aggravated the fractures in his back. Catching the questioning look in the multi-hued eyes watching him he picked the dark maroon shimmersilk robe off the chair and draped it over his mate's shoulders, hands sliding down his biceps and pulling him against his chest.

It was frightening how fast Obi-Wan latched on to him. Despite the fact they'd been together for six years neither of them had given up their independence when it came to emotional difficulties. /Is it done?/

The dark haired man sunk his fingers into Obi-Wan's hair, cradling his head. "It is. If it makes you feel better she fought back." He felt his mate stiffen in his arms and tightened his arm around the smaller man. "I didn't mean it that way. I made her death as quick and painless as possible, just like I promised you." (I would never break my promises to you.)

/I know. But I should have been the one to do it. She-/ Obi-Wan's 'voice' trailed off and he buried his face in Xanatos' shoulder, allowing the older man's aura to surround him. Bant had been his best friend from the first moment they'd met. She'd understood him like no one else had and in the end he hadn't even had the ability to ease her into the Force. Instead he'd relied on his mate to do the deed, knowing Xanatos was a better choice than Maul. While the Zabrak held an odd respect for him it did not extend to Jedi, no matter how important they were. Maul would have played with her and made her death as painful as possible. He had known Xanatos would do what ever he asked. /Thank you./

Xanatos slow moved away from the smaller man, forcing Obi-Wan to release him. One hand came up and brushed a thumb over his cheek, catching a single crystalline drop. "I'd do anything for you Obi-Wan. I hope you realize that." Sliding his hand from his mate's hair he reached into one of the pouches on his belt and removed several objects.

Catching the smaller man's hand he turned it palm up and dropped three pearls the size of his thumbnail in his mate's hand. The gems were completely flawless and bluish-green, the same color as Obi-Wan's eyes. "She asked me to give these to you."

Obi-Wan simply nodded, eyes riveted on the gems. When he finally managed to speak his voice was husky with emotion. "We collected these when we were on Mon Calamari. She told me they were a sign of love and undying friendship." He folded his fingers around the pearls and pressed his hand to his chest, lips moving in silent benediction.

Ten Years Later

Multi-hued eyes skimmed over the Jedi Temple. Much of the great building had fallen into disrepair, great chunks of masonry and other rubble filling the main courtyard. The doors to the eastern wing had been sealed off, a silent reminder of the sickness that had swept through the quarters there, decimating the Masters and Knights who had dwelled within.

The remaining Jedi had moved into the western half of the Temple, lead by Depa Billaba, who had become head of the Council after Mace's death and Yoda's mysterious disappearance. A number of the survivors had seen her locking them in the Temple and away from the threat as going against the Jedi ideals and had left Courscant.

The sound of rock brushing rock reached Obi-Wan's ears and he whirled around, lightsaber springing to life. Behind him was an Adept who had tripped over a rock, she glanced up from her feet to find six eyes of varying shades watching her, contempt evident. With a bright flush of embarrassment coloring her face she bowed low and backed up until she was engulfed by the other Adepts and Apprentices.

*She won't survive long enough to become an Apprentice.*

Obi-Wan smiled and deactivated his saber, the sound echoing on both sides of him. /I'm surprised she's survived training to this point./ He glanced to his left, smile fading a little. Maul's gaze had returned to the Temple, sunburst eyes skimming over the façade in search of flaws. Thin lines of scar tissue crossed his tattoos, adding to his sinister appearance. The scars were a remnant of Maul's encounter with Eeth Koth on a transport ship as he'd fled Courscant. In a desperate attempt to escape Koth had severed power lines in the ship, hoping the Sith would not be willing to cross through the live lines to reach him. The Jedi's last image before death had been of Maul pushing through the sizzling wires, ignoring them as they trailed across his face.

His smile continued to fade as he looked down at his left hand, eyes catching the faint seam that ran from between his forefinger and middle finger to end at his wrist. The binding of synthflesh was not perfect, no matter what the medical team had claimed, though it took a practiced eye to tell what was left of his hand and what was robotic. His last encounter with Plo Koon had been in the former Council Chamber shortly after everyone had been moved out of the western part of the Temple. It had only been a quick twist that had saved all of his hand, though the Kel Dor Master had not been so lucky. He'd been blown out of the Council chamber.

(Done brooding? We have work to do.)

Xanatos' touch was familiar and Obi-Wan glanced at his bondmate. The older man had managed to escape his various encounters against the Jedi without any scars or loss of body parts. However, his dark hair was rapidly going grey and the lines around his eyes and mouth were deeper.

/I wasn't brooding./ He turned his gaze back to the Temple. Marett and Anakin were still in the building, playing the role of the good Jedi. Marett had never actually joined the Sith ranks, though he was absolutely loyal to Xanatos. Anakin, newly named Darth Vader, had been the one to release the fateful disease, having programmed one of the cleaning droids to release the virus as it had worked throughout the building. Afterwards he'd wiped the droid's memory with no one the wiser.

As one they moved up the stairs, three dark spots against the pristine white of the Temple.


End file.
